Little Black SheepBook One
by PinkGoingOnBlack
Summary: Emily is an eleven year old girl and has known all her life she was a witch. What she didn't know was that she was going to meet Harry Potter, a bedtime story character, at Hogwarts. What will happen now that she's been thrown in the story?
1. Prologue

Little Black Sheep

Prologue

By Liz S. 

I never really thought it would end this way… me being the heroine for the hero. All I really ever wanted was to save my father and be a family again, but it never turned out to be that way.

"Expelliarmus!" I barely yelled my attack as the man with pale skin and red eyes circled me. His smile was amused and malicious. He knew I wouldn't win because he wasn't going to be defeated by a scrawny seventeen year old girl.

I looked around me, to see sparks of spells explode across the grounds. My friends, my beloved friends, were fighting to not only save their lives, but for the downfall of his. He was supposed to fight this with me, everyone together, but fate didn't go as planned. He died at the pale hands of the red eyed man. All of this started when I was eleven, I didn't think I would have actual friends I would want to protect, a family to save, someone I love to avenge…so maybe it wouldn't that bad to die now, surrounded by my only friends and finishing my love's work.

"Stupify!" I screamed as a green flash passed my head.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to die for something worth protecting…to die for good, for the downfall of pure evil, to die for someone's dreams…

Suddenly the evil man stopped as his glowing lava eyes averted towards a different matter and I had to look too, what was so important to him? A roar of fury rang through the air as the woman with the crooked crazy smile and black hair dropped to the stone ground, her eyes glittering with the ghost of death. I snapped my head around back to the pale man to be thrown back by an invisible force along with the rest of the teachers with me. My back brutally banged the gray stone wall, it soon turning a bright ruby red. A sharp pain rippled through my skull and a metallic liquid filled my mouth.

I couldn't go down yet though. I had to finish him off, for the boy. I just had too. I stumbled up as I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again echo off the walls.

"Protego!"

He was alive… the war was going to end… but who would it take with it?

The two wizards circled one another, their gazes sharp and their voices hidden from my ears. I could see the red eyed man scoff at what the boy said, not believing anything. The pacing stopped and two spells were exchanged, yet one was released faster.

I leaped up, ready to save him, to fulfill my destiny. I dived in front of him, the green ball hurtling towards me and the boy's attack coming for my back.

"Emily!" his perfect voice rang through my ears, it holding fear and worry.

I looked over at his shinning emerald eyes and messy black coal hair, my death only a second away. A smile slipped on my face, my last one I would give. Suddenly I felt an excruciating impact on my chest and spine. The world faded, him still screaming my name. It was worth it, dying for someone I loved dearly…

I never thought it would end this way…

{Author's Note}

I know that this isn't as nearly as good as many other stories I've seen, but I thought I would give it a try. I also don't own ANY of J.K. Rowling's characters, world, or anything in her books or the movies! The first few chapter will be VERY similar to the book and will gradually change. You'll see why. I wanted some input seeing as I only have three chapters so far. Any comments are welcome! Thank you for reading

~Liz


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting New Friends

Little Black Sheep

Chapter One: Meeting New Friends

By Liz S.

"Honey, get up! It's your first day of school!" I heard my mother's sweet voice ring around the room.

"Mom…I don't want to go to school. They'll all think I'm some freak." I mumbled into my pillow, dreading magic school.

Sure, I could cast some spells and already knew a little bit about magic history, but I was an outcast, the daughter of someone seen as a disgrace among human and magic kind. How could I ever be accepted in the eyes of Hogwarts?

"You'll do just fine Emily. They'll never know about dad and they aren't worthy enough to be your friend if they ever chastised you about it." Her soft hands were on my shoulders, her thumbs rubbing calming circles.

"But mom! I've never had a friend! Are you saying _no one _deserves to be my friend after these eleven years? Maybe I don't deserve to be anyone's friend!" I screamed into my lavender pillow, tears started stinging the corners of my eyes.

"No, no, no, Emily. You're a sweet, smart, and funny girl. You're just different that's all. And no one yet is smart enough to accept you for who you are. "Her voice tried to lull me into reassurance.

"Why do you think it'll be any different there, mum? Why do you think the kids there will accept my freakishness?" my head shot up as tears started to spill over.

"It's not freakishness, honey." She giggled as she pressed her finger to my red nose, "It's just you're different from everyone, with different experiences and abilities. Dumbledore wouldn't have invited you to Hogwarts if he didn't see you seemed fit."

"He's made a mistake then." I whispered as I sniffled.

"You were never a mistake." Her smile brightened as she wiped away a hot tear, "You're here for a reason."

"What reason would that be?" I rubbed my face furiously, trying to ridden my tears.

"You'll find out along the way. Now get ready, it's ten o'clock, the train will be leaving in an hour." She got up from my pink flowery sheets, walked across my white carpeted room, and out the door.

I gave a sigh, would my mum be right? Would I enjoy my stay at Hogwarts, or would it be like everything else? Beside me Rosemarie cooed. I looked over at her dark blue eyes and rubbed my fingers along her chocolate brown feathers with tan specks.

"Well Rosemarie, it seems we'll be having another adventure, I just hope this one is good." I whispered to her.

She just cooed again and closed her eyes in return, ready to sleep through the whole journey. I ripped the sheets off my bed and started scouring my floor for my things. I had muggle and spell books spewed across my floor, my robes hanging on the end of my bed, and notes littered everywhere. I picked up The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, and many other huge books I was required to buy for my first year at Hogwarts. I started stuffing them in my trunk as quick as possible with all my robes, my brand new pewter cauldron, my set glass, telescope, and brass scales. With labored breathing I sat on the suite case, clicking the locks with a flick of my wand.

I quickly started searching through my closet for something to wear and trust me, people always judge on what you wear, no matter what they say about 'it's all about your inner beauty.' I decided to take out a white button up shirt and a black pleated skirt with my converse high tops. I looked down at the scar on the top of my wrist that has been there all these years and slipped a wrist band over it. No one would want to see the V-shaped mark on my arm, they might get the wrong idea. Hopefully, I would seem normal to everyone, as normal as an eleven year old witch could get.

As I hurriedly started brushing my ruffled bed hair away my mother rushed in.

"Aren't you done yet? Its twenty minutes till eleven! We still have to get down to the station! Hurry up!" and she hustled back down stairs, still getting breakfast ready.

I set my brush onto the dark wooden bathroom counter and looked up at our slightly chipped away mirror. I was the same as I always was, a pale face with crystal gray-blue eyes and black slightly curly hair, just like my father. I brought my finger up to the only thing that I had of my mother's, my lips. They were a dark pink and full, unlike my dad's which were a pale pink and thin.

"Emily! Come on! Get your trunk and let's go! You can eat your breakfast on the way there." She started pushing me out of the bathroom her facial figures showing anxiety.

I grabbed my case and set Rosemarie's cage on top as I started rolling it down the stairs. I ran my hand a long the wooden banister, knowing that my dad lived in this place when he was a kid. He probably slid down these banisters, making my Grandmother Walburga mad.

I don't know why they took my dad to Azkaban, just that he did something horrible enough to be taken away from me forever. I was only one year old when they took him and after that my mom and I were left alone to fend for ourselves. I never knew much about my dad, only that he was a little rebellious and that he was a great man, despite what people say. I wasn't ever aloud into his older room, maybe they feared what I might see. I never knew anyone on his side of the family so I never was told really anything about my dad and I never asked mum, fearing it might bring back heartbreaking memories. I've never seen my mom cry and I didn't want to, ever.

I reached the end of the red carpeted steps, "There you are! Now take your toast and let's go!" my mom pulled out her wand and flew the toast over to me and went to the fire place.

She grabbed my arm as we got into the fire place and she had floo powder in her hand.

"King's Cross." My mom spoke clearly and suddenly a green flame enveloped us, taking us out of this world and back.

We landed in a fire place not too far away from the train station.

My mom turned to me, "Ok honey, here's your ticket, make sure you get there before eleven o'clock and enjoy your stay at Hogwarts. It's going to be great, I know it! I'm sorry I can't see you off, but you know my shift starts at eleven. Bye honey!" she gave a wave and was gone into the flames just like that.

I looked down at my red and gold ticket, "Platform Nine and three-quarters. There's no such thing." I whispered under my breath as I took a bite of my toast and jam.

I sighed as I pulled my luggage down the line looking for nine and ten and nibbling on my breakfast when I heard a lady's voice say, "Platform nine and three-quarters this way! Hurry up!"

My head swung around to see a huge group of people with flaming red hair, all different ages, and one with messy black hair that looked like he was following, lost, just like me. All of them were pushing carts with luggage and cages with animals on top except the little red head girl and older lady in the front.

I started dragging my luggage towards them when I heard them talking. They stopped right in front of the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Oh no…they're not gonna…

"Mom, can't I go…" the little red head whined as she pulled on her mum's sleeve.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet." The mom of the group shushed her, "All right, Percy, you go first." She gestured with her hand towards the barrier.

Just like that the tallest and oldest one of the group went a few feet from the barrier and then started running. In a matter of seconds he crashed right into the barrier, slipping right through as if a ghost. I've never really seen that happen before, but why would I? I've always lived at my dad's old house for all my life, 12 Grimmauld Place in a muggle neighborhood. I've always known I was a witch, but I didn't learn much about being one. That's why I'm going to a magic school, right?

I looked back over at the black haired kid to see a group of muggles passing right in front of him, blocking his view.

"Fred, you next." The mother said, getting slightly out of the way, holding the small girl by her hand.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," he gestured over to another boy that looked just like him, twins, "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell _I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear." She waved her hand in front of her face as if slightly confused.

"Only joking, I am Fred." He had a playful smirk on as he ran with his twin trailing behind. They both vanished as they hit the barrier, into another world.

My head swiveled back to the boy to see him confused, probably not understanding what he just saw. He couldn't be a muggle… didn't he know anything about this? Sure, even I lived in a more muggle-ish area, but he couldn't do worse than that. Did he have parents that were muggles and he was a wizard baby? Maybe that's it; his parents don't know anything about this. Then why aren't they here?

I lingered behind them as I watched the black haired boy approach the three, "Excuse me?" he asked right behind the plump mom.

She turned around, startled, "Hello, dear," her smile was kind and her voice gentle, "First time to Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She stepped aside to show her youngest son.

I stepped a little closer, expecting him. He had short burning red hair, light freckles sprinkled around his rather long nose, and larger hands and feet. He seemed like a lot of boys at my old elementary, all getting taller and yet still bony, but some of them had hands and feet like him. My mom had told me that their hands and feet were like that because they were going to grow taller soon. I doubted it.

"Yes," the boy said, his voice still a little shy, "The thing is-the thing is, I don't know how to-" he stuttered. He defiantly was out of his comfort zone.

"How to get onto the platform?" she understood his gibberish. She should have, after what looks like having five kids or more. She probably knew all the tricks, inside and out.

The boy nodded vigorously. He was probably happy that she understood and didn't look at him like some weirdo.

"Not to worry," she turned and pointed to the barrier, her hand on his shoulder, "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron." She said, her tone polite, yet use to this type of thing.

"Er-okay." His voice was nervous and unsure as he pushed his cart in front of the barrier.

At first he started at a slow walk and then started to speed up in fear. The closer he got the faster he ran and when he was a mere foot away he shut his eyes, ready for impact. Soon enough he flew right through it, probably with the train by now. I hurriedly approached the barrier watching as the 'Ron' boy run in.

I pushed my fearful thoughts away; I wasn't going to crash into this thing. I closed my eyes and started to shield my head, Rosemarie squawking in terror. I had the feeling I was only a little away when I crashed through the barrier. I felt a slight pressure of the brick at first, but then I slipped through as if it was a hologram of some type.

I peeked open my eyes, hearing the roar of the scarlet red train. Steam poofed out into the air and cries of good byes could be heard along with meows of cats, clicking of shoes, and banging of student's trunks. I looked behind me at the barrier to see a red sign with _Platform Nine and Three Quarters _in solid gold.I watched as the strange black haired boy walked along the train, his movements curious and cautious. I started running after him, following as he searched for an empty compartment seeing that almost all were full.

Voices everywhere could be heard.

'Gran, I've lost my toad again." A boy's voice pierced through the air, the conversation taking place right in front of me.

"Oh, _Neville_," what I presumed to be his 'Gran' sighed and shook her head at her grandson's forgetfulness.

I walked through my eyes darting ever so often to strange things happening around me, but I tried to keep my eyes on the boy. He was different, so interesting, why was he this way?

"Give us a look, Lee, go on." A boy from a crowd surrounding a kid with dreadlocks asked.

With a devious smirk planted on his face he lifted up the lid to reveal a creepy hairy spider leg, making the girls in the crowd jump back and scream. I gave a quiet laugh at that as I continued following the boy. We had passed many smiling faces and chattering groups as he curiously looked around, new to this world.

I smiled at his amusement, watching the back of his bobbing head. Suddenly he stopped and I looked up to see an empty compartment. Oh-no, what am I going to do now? I can't just walk into his compartment with him; he probably wants to be alone, being as shy as he is. Why would he want me to sit in a compartment with him anyway? He'd probably look at me once and know who I am.

I stood outside the compartment, watching as the boy struggled to get his things onto the train. I watched as he yanked on his awfully heaving looking trunk up the steps and dropping a few times on his toes. I started walking towards him, hoping that I could help and make an excuse to go into his compartment with him when one of the twins from the red head family came in.

"Want a hand?" I saw him ask as the tired boy turned around to see who it was.

"Yes, please." I watched him pant, yet he was still polite. I've never really known a boy like that…

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" He shouted back to the grouped family of red heads.

I stared as the three boys somehow got his trunk into the far right window corner.

"Thanks." I heard his breathless voice that came out of the open compartment window.

I saw the boy wipe his hair out of his eyes. I caught how green they were, his eyes I mean. They weren't dark or light, but they sparkled like nothing before, they reminded me of the emerald my mom had in her wedding ring.

"What's that?" one of the twin's voices broke me out of my trance.

I looked over at what the boy was pointing at. It was at the green eyed boy's head and a mark was there. It couldn't be…

"Blimey," they other twin pushed his way past the other's arm and took a close look at the boy's head. He stood back after a little, "Are you-?" his eyes were widened a little.

"He _is," _the previous twin said, "Aren't you?" he looked back to the black haired boy.

"What?" his face was scrunched up and he was confused at what the twins were saying.

"_Harry Potter." _Both the twins were in his face.

My hand flew up to my mouth, trying to cover my surprised gasp and my trunk fell over. Rosemarie squawked indignantly, but I could care less. He was _the _Harry Potter!

"Oh, him," Harry looked down and then his head shot back up and he coughed, "I mean, yes, I am."

The twins were looking at him like he was an imaginary fairytale creature, which he could of well as been. He was The Boy Who Lived, the one who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. My mom use to tell me the story almost every night when I was younger, telling me I should be grateful for what I do have. My dad was taken away the same year He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named went to the Potter's house and killed his dad first, then his mom when she got in the way of Harry. He then loomed over Harry's crib and casted the one unforgivable I knew, Avada Kedavra. He was the only one known to survive the Killing Curse and was only a baby. The evil wizard was said to be killed, but I hear about the conspiracies about him still out there, barely alive.

I watched as a ruby blush started creeping into his cheeks. Suddenly a motherly voice called out behind me and I turned to see the red headed mom yell, "Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming mom!" both the twins replied at the same time, rushing out of the compartment and to their mother.

I turned back to Harry, questions whizzing around my head. I watched his flushed face, wondering how he could possibly be like this if he was _the _Harry Potter. Shouldn't he be escorted by some security or something, shouldn't he of had a grand entrance instead of asking a civilian mother how to get onto the platform? Shouldn't he already know everything and not need to go to some magical school?

A smile spread on his face as he watched something happening behind me. I span around to see the mom licking a handkerchief in her hand.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." She leaned closer to his nose and started rubbing it furiously.

"_Mom_-geroff." Ron squirmed out for her grasp only to land into his brothers'.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" one of the twins poked Ron's nose and spoke in a baby voice.

"Shut up." Ron whispered harshly under his breath as he wrenched himself away.

"Where's Percy?" their mother said worriedly, Percy probably being the oldest son.

"He's coming now." One of the twins said dryly.

Suddenly a tall red head started striding his way closer, his posture showing he thought of himself as a superior. His school robes were already on, making his appearance look even more intimidating, despite his scrawny body and strange hair. I looked a little closer to see a small golden P badge on his chest.

"Can't stay long, Mother," his voice was somewhat nasally and something you would hear from a rich kid, "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-"his proper bragging was cut off by one of the twins.

"Oh, are you a _prefect_, Percy?" the twin's voice was feigning surprise as he put a hand on his chest, "You should said of something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," the other twin said, a finger on his chin, "Once-"

"Or twice-"the other intercepted.

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh shut up," Percy snottily remarked, his abnormally long nose in the air.

"How come Percy gets new robes anyway?" One of the twins complained.

"Because he's a _prefect," _the mother said proudly, fondness coloring her eyes," All right dear, well, have a good term- send me an owl when you get there." With that the mom left a small kiss on his cheek as he left, leaving the mom to turn to what seemed the mischievous twins.

"Now, you two- this year you behave yourselves," her voice had turned more harsher and commanding, "If I get one owl telling me you've- blown up a toilet or-" one of the twin's cheerful voice interrupted her.

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." He faked innocence.

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom." The other twin cut in, a goofy smile on his face.

"It's _not funny_." She sternly said, "And look after Ron." She ordered, her finger wagging at them.

One of the twins slung an arm around Ron, "Don't worry, ickly Ronniekins is safe with us." Once again he said in a taunting baby talk.

"Shut up." Ron growled again as he pushed away from his brother's arm.

It was quit strange that Ron was the youngest brother. He seemed almost as tall as the twins, but was still treated as the baby brother, poor kid.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" one of the twins anxiously asked as he looked over at the compartment Harry was in. Harry was looking down though, playing with something in his hands.

The twin turned back to his mother, "You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?" she asked, slightly tired of his attempt of suspense.

"_Harry Potter!" _he loudly whispered, making his sister jump up.

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, oh please…" she was tugged her mom's sleeve again, her eyes shinning and pleading for her to say yes.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really Fred? How do you know?" Fred's mother was intrigued now.

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there- like lightning." Fred continued to whispered, trying to build up suspense again.

"Poor _dear_- no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform." she sympathized, her eyes holding sadness and pity.

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" Fred butted in, eager.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school." She chastised him, scowling.

"All right, keep your hair on." The other twin brushed off easily when the whistle echoed around in the air.

"Hurry up!" their mother yelled over the whistle, pushing them towards the train, reminding me I should be getting on right about now.

I hurriedly yanked my suite case back up and started sprinting towards the train doors. I just barely slipped through the sliding doors when they closed and the train started moving. I stood in the center of the aisle way…where am I going to sit? I passed each compartment seeing all of them packed with laughter, hugs, and chatter.

I kind of felt left out, I mean I wouldn't have any friends to go into school with and the only person I was interested in turned out to be the famous Harry Potter. He wouldn't ever want to be friends with someone like me. I sighed as passed another cheerful compartment full of students.

I turned around the corner and came nose-to-nose with the red haired boy, Ron.

I looked down, a blush starting to blaze my cheeks, "I'm sorry, please do excuse me." I whispered, trying to brush pass him.

"Wait, are you looking for a compartment too?" he asked me and I looked up, my face still feeling as if molten lava was beneath the surface.

"Ya, I am, but I can't seem to find any." My voice was timid, I've never really talked to anyone besides my mother that much, much less a boy…

"Well, maybe we can look for one together." His ears were a scarlet, along with his own cheeks, but he seemed nice. It wasn't like I could say no anyways.

"Sure, that'd be nice." I quietly said, although my head was dipped down toward my converse (which turned out to be non-normal…just great.)

He took the left side and I took the right. I looked into the frosty windows of the compartment doors only to see almost of them completely full. I reached the last one in our part of the train and I lingered there. There was two girls and a boy in there all talking. One had bushy brown hair and the other black, but the boy looked kind of like that Neville boy, but I couldn't see clearly, the windows being frosted and all.

"Hey!" I heard Ron's voice and I looked over to see him gesturing me over with his hand.

I walked over, picking up my trunk, "You found one?" I asked, hopeful.

"Ya, well, it has one person in it, if you don't mind." He proposed, slightly hesitant.

"Well, that's ok. I don't think we'll find one better than that." I said, hoping that the person was nice.

Ron pulled the compartment door open, "Anyone sitting there?" I heard him ask, seeing that he pointed at the seat opposite of the person, "Everywhere else is full."

I saw movement behind the frosted glass and Ron started walking in. I followed him with my head down, shy of the new stranger. It was strange that Ron hadn't talked to the person with us; I mean he talked to me and didn't even know me, I wonder who our compartment mate was…

"Hey Ron." I heard the familiar voice of one of the twins.

My head shot up as they started talking with their brother, "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." The other twin said, excited. Maybe that guy was the one I saw with the box and a hairy leg coming out it.

"Right," mumbled Ron, not enjoying his bothers' presence.

"Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasely. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later then." With that the brothers ran out, slamming the compartment door, rushing to see the large spider.

I was frozen to my seat. They said _Harry_. They couldn't possibly mean the Harry Potter, could they?

I whipped my head to across the compartment to see the boy with green eyes, black hair, and glasses at the end of his nose. I could feel my face drain of color, my cheeks feeling a little cold. I was sitting right across from _the Harry Potter_. It can't be possible…

"Are you really Harry Potter?" I heard Ron blurt out right next to me, making the color in my cheeks to return.

I saw the black-haired boy nod.

"Oh-well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," Ron rushed out, his ears turning slightly red, "And have you really got- you know…" he said slower and more quiet while pointing at Harry's forehead.

Harry once again with no words pulled back away his black bangs showing his lightning scar. I gasped, gripping at my covered wrist.

"I can't believe it..." I breathed.

"So that's where You-Know-Who-?" Ron asked, letting his question hang there.

"Yes," Harry's voice not really shy anymore, "but I can't remember it."

I just stayed in the background, letting all the guys doing the talking, like I've always done.

"Nothing?" Ron asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Well- I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." Harry said his eyes casted upwards, trying to remember that night probably.

"Wow," Ron whispered more to himself.

An awkward silence started to develop once Ron realized what he was doing. I scooted closer to my corner and curled up in a smaller ball, trying to seem invisible. Harry's green eyes flickered over to me and questions bubbled into my mouth, threatening to spill over.

I finally spoke, my head on my knees, looking down, "Harry, I wonder why…I wonder why...well…why weren't you flourished in like some hero? Why are you so nice? Why don't you know about some things? Why are you like this? I mean…you're The-Boy-Who-Lived." My voice was at first a whisper, but then I started rambling and talking quicker, my face burning up.

"Well…I didn't find that out until just over a month ago." He told me.

My eyes slightly widened and I looked up at him, "How could you not know 'till now? Where have you been?"

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," Ron said, "You did, didn't you?"

"Ya, I did." He answered.

"What are they like?" I've went to school with Muggle children, but I've never lived with them or really interacted with them.

"Horrible," he said a sour look on his face, but then back tracked, "Well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. I wish I'd had three wizard brothers." Harry said slightly longingly.

"Me too." I was looking down again, a little sad.

"Five," Ron corrected, but he didn't seem all too happy 'bout it, "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I have a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie already left-Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's robes, Charlie's old Wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron pulled out a somewhat fat gray rat out of his pocket and set it on his lap, looking at it with disgust, "His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff-" he cut himself off, turning slightly pink, "I mean, I got Scabbers instead." He looked out the window, thoroughly embarrassed at his out burst.

"It's ok Ron, but it can't be all that bad. I mean you have something nothing money can't really ever buy, a family." I whispered next to him, "I would die to be the place you're in." I said even quieter, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"I guess you're right, but it still would be nicer if I wasn't the youngest son of the family, you always get the leftovers." He looked down at his hands which were in his lap when Harry spoke.

"There's nothing wrong getting the leftovers Ron, and not having enough money for everything. I mean I lived like that, having to have Dudley's old clothes and I never had a birthday party, here I am today. I lived just like any other muggle and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort-"Harry just was speaking like it was an everyday conversation, but that was one name you didn't hear in any conversation.

I gasped, my hands going up to my mouth at the sound of his name, along with Ron.

"What?" Harry asked confused at our reaction.

"_You said You-Know-Who's name!" _Ron answered for me, yet he sounded impressed at Harry's willingness to speak his name, "I'd have thought you, of all people-"

"I'm not trying to be _brave _or anything, saying his name," Harry said, somewhat rushing," I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I got loads to learn…I bet, I bet I'm the worst in the class." He said his voice full of nervousness and worry at the end of his sentence.

"Oh no Harry, there's lots of people like you, who don't know a lot of things about the wizarding world. I mean there are some witches and wizards who come from muggle parents. They seem to turn out alright," I tried to reassure him, with a small smile on my face.

"Really? There are kids that are born from people who have no magical powers, but the kid does?" he said, slightly surprised.

"Ya, I haven't met any yet, but you two are really the only students I've met, let alone any wizard or witch." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Same here, well except I met Vol-, You-Know-Who, but that was when I was one." Harry said, both of us having something in common.

A little silence washed over us, but I didn't want it to end so I decided to ask Ron something about his interesting family, "Hey, Ron, are all of your family wizards and witches? I mean I wouldn't think of you any different if they weren't."

"Uh, ya, I'm pretty sure. I think my mom's second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." He said, thinking hard. It was probably hard trying to remember a family that size.

"So, is it really fun having all those brothers and a sister?" I asked eagerly, wondering if it was all what it was put up to be.

"Ya, well, at times it is, but at others it can be a pain in the butt. When you want to do something, you'll probably find at least one person to do it with, but when you want to be alone it's really hard to get somewhere no one else is at. Enough about my family though, what about yours?"

"Uh…well, I live with my mom in a muggle neighborhood. My dad is in- well, I actually don't know where he is," I lied, "and I don't really know any of my other relatives. It's always been my mum and me, little Emily."

"I'm sorry about that. You know nothing about your dad?" Harry said, sympathizing.

"No, only that he was a little reckless, but it can't be as bad as what you have, not knowing any of your parents and all, living with three evil relatives." I said my voice filled with sadness at just the mere thought.

We stayed quiet for a little while and I stared at his scar, my fingers rubbing my own under my wrist band.

"Did it hurt?" I asked, curious about his scar.

"What hurt?" he asked confused.

"When you got the scar. Did it hurt to get it?" I asked more quietly.

"Uh, well, I wouldn't really know. I don't remember a lot from that night." He said trying to give me the best answer he could.

"Ya, it was kind of a dumb question. Of course you wouldn't remember, you were a baby. I'm sorry." I looked away from him and out the window, staying quiet this time, everyone did.

I watched as farmland passed, London long gone. I sighed, why was my dad in Askaban, what could he have possible done to get in there? I leaned my head against the compartment doors, my eyes still on Harry. Why did this famous hero end up like this? Why was he stuck with evil family members not knowing anything? I started to trace my scar under my wristband. My mom always told me I got it from fall on a stick when I first learned how to run, although I don't remember anything. She swore my dad was worried as heck and that it happened right after he had to leave. My eyes started drooping, sleep taking me over. Soon enough, the last thing I saw the twinkle of green from Harry's eyes and then everything was dark.

"Ron, her name is Emily right?" I heard a voice say.

"Ya, I'm pretty sure that's what she said it was." Another boy voice whispered.

"Emily…" something started shaking me, but I kept my eyes shut.

"No…." I whined and turned my head away.

"You have to get up." The shaking continued.

"No I don't..." I mumbled grumpily, pushing my head more into the cushions.

"It's lunch time, Emily!" it was Ron's voice now.

I groaned in my head, wanting more sleep, but said, "Fine, I'm up."

I rolled over, rubbing my eyes of sleep and yawned, "Was I the only one who fell asleep?" I asked, somewhat self conscious.

"No," Harry pointed at Ron, "I had to get him up too, he was a bugger."

"I just like my sleep, that's all…" Ron muttered as once again his ears turned pink.

Suddenly there was clanging outside the door when it slid open. A plump lady with rosy cheeks appeared, "Anything off the cart, dears?" she asked kindly, her lips pulled into a smile.

I jumped, only having a piece of toast for breakfast, I was hungry. I looked behind me, seeing Harry following, but Ron stayed put.

"I've got sandwiches." He mumbled, pulling out something from his pocket.

Harry and I walked to the cart and I started browsing through everything.

"Would you by any chance have Mars Bars?" I heard Harry ask. Mars Bars, what were those?

"Sorry dear, we don't have any, but please do look and see if there's anything you like." Her voice was slightly like Mrs. Weasely's, she must have been a grandma.

"Harry, what's a Mars Bar?" I asked while picking out a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a few chocolate frogs.

"You haven't heard of a Mars Bar before?" Harry said astonished with one of everything jumbled in his arms.

"Well… no. Is it some candy or something?" I asked as I put my treats onto the lady's counter and pulled out a few sickles.

"Yeah. It's a candy bar. It's made out of chocolate, caramel, and nougat." Harry answered after looking closely at a chocolate frog box.

"I've never heard of it before. Is it a muggle candy?"

"Ya, I guess it is." He paid for his things and started walking back to the compartment.

A muggle candy? How strange…

"You coming Emily?" Harry's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Coming!" I scooped up my things and slipped through the frosted doors.

Ron stared at Harry as he dumped all his sweets onto the seat next to him.

"Hungry are you?" He asked both of us as I plopped onto my seat.

"Starving," Both Harry and I said at the same time, a pie in his mouth.

I looked over at him and started blushing. I can't believe I just said that the same time he did! Harry's full cheeks were red too and a little pumpkin pastry was stuck on his cheek. I started laughing at his expression. Harry started laughing with me, Ron soon following.

After our giggling subsided, Ronny took out a lumpy package and his face turned sour. I watched as he unwrapped it, wondering what could possibly be inside.

"She always forgets I don't like corned beef." He wrinkled his nose as he pulled what seemed to be a sandwich from the rest of the chunk.

Harry started looking through his pile and came up with a pasty. "Swap you one of these. Go on-"

"You don't want this, it's all dry." Ron said, taking the top slice of bread off the top, "She hasn't got much time." He tacked on quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty." Harry insisted, wiggling the pasty right in front of Ron.

I couldn't remember the last time someone was that nice to me. Maybe never. All the boys at my old school were nasty and liked to taunt me. There was this one time when I finally had enough…

_I was just beginning 5__th__ grade and was outside on the swing seat they had for lunch recess. I swung slowly back and forth until I saw something slither through the grass, a baby snake._

"_Hello little guy." I said, staring down at him, "Watcha doing here? You lost?"_

_Slowly, his head shook up and down. I suddenly froze. That snake could not have just understood what I said._

"_Do you know what I'm saying?" I asked, examining it closer._

_It shook its smooth head again, his black eyes almost looking said._

"_Where's your mommy?" _

_He looked over at the fences that separated the forest and the rest of the school grounds._

"_She's in the woods somewhere?"_

_He nodded, staring longingly at the trees._

"_Maybe I could help you…" I started to crouch down when I heard a voice._

"_You whispering to snakes Emily? What you saying to it?" It was a boy named Josh, "_'Hi, I'm Emily. I'm a freak and a loser, will you eat me?'_" He taunted his words stinging. The boys behind him started laughing and kicking the sand underneath the swing towards me. _

_Anger started the pulse through me. I've put up with him far too long. My mind started getting fuzzy and I stood up._

"_I'm tired of you Josh! And now, you won't tease me anymore!" I yelled at him and suddenly the snake next to me started attacking his face._

_The adults that were supervising us rushed to him. An ambulance arrived a few minutes later and I could see Josh's puffed up face._

_The next day, I heard the other boys saying I was a freak and right before the snake attacked Josh I was making strange noises." It was like she was possessed or something". I overheard them whispering to a group of girls. The rest of the year was miserable…_

"What are these?" I heard Harry curiously ask while holding up a box of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not _really _frogs are they?"

"You've never had a chocolate frog?" I asked him, astonished.

He looked puzzled, "No. I never knew such a thing could exist."

"No, they're not real frogs." Ron said, "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?" Harry asked, still confused.

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know- Chocolate frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect- famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptomely." Ron explained.

"You have that many Ron? Wow, I'm missing Mnemone Radford, Jocunda Sykes, Mungo Bonham, and a few others." I said, thinking of my small stash that was left at home.

We watched as Harry started unwrapping his Chocolate Frog. With curious eyes, he lifted the card up and Ron peeked over Harry's shoulder.

"So _this _is Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" Ron said in an unbelieving voice, "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa-thanks-"

"Isn't Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts?" I asked, recalling what my mother said that very morning.

Ron rolled his eyes disbelief, "You haven't heard of him either?" and continued opening his chocolate frog.

I glanced over at Harry to see his mouth open and his eyes wide, "He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day. He'll be back. No, I have Morgana again and I've got about six of her… do you want it? You can start collecting." Ron offered the card to Harry and his eyes strayed over to the pile of Chocolate Frogs beside him.

Harry grabbed the card, "Help yourself." And Ron picked up another frog. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they? What they don't move at all?" Ron seemed surprised. "_Weird!" _

I've had my fair share of both Muggle and magical photos. I've always like the magical ones better because it seemed like you really could go back and relive them while in Muggle photos…it felt like you were frozen and trapped.

Most of the time on the train was passed by Ron eating chocolate frogs and Harry and I reading the cards. Harry at first asked me if I wanted a card, but I insisted he keep them for his own collection. Soon he had many wizards and witches, which included Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. They were a nice start for cards for him.

After looking at the last frog, which had druidess Cliodna, Harry reached over and grabbed a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

I was about to warn him, but Ron beat me to it; "You want to be careful with those. When they say every flavor, they _mean _every flavor-you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade,but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."

Each of us picked a bean from the bag. Ron looked closely at his green one, probably thinking it was his brother's rumored boogey-flavored one. He bit into it and immediately scrunched his face up, "Bleaaargh- see? Sprouts."

Even though Harry was reluctant he finally popped his in his mouth and his face was full of relief to fine it was only marshmallow. Mine was a pink-ish color and the taste reminded me of the scent of a rose. We continued taking random beans, daring each other to take certain colored ones. Ron even dared Harry to eat a gray colored one that turned out to be pepper. We laughed at each other's misfortunes and the time was passed with merry laughter and puckered faces.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door right after Harry had popped an ear wax bean in his mouth. It was the Neville boy from the station, although he looked more upset.

"Sorry," he said shyly, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

I slowly shook my head, afraid the boy might have a melt down.

He started to wail, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up." Harry tried to reassure him.

"Yes," The boy calmed down a little, "Well if you see him…" and he left with the sentence trailing off.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," Ron said as soon as the door shut, "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

I finally noticed that Ron had a rat napping in his lap. It hasn't wakened up in all this time?

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference." Ron said, obviously not happy he got stuck with such a lame pet," I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"

Ron turned to his luggage and started searching for something. He finally brought out a very well-used wand. It was so beat up that something white was coming out of the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway-"

He cleared his throat just as the door slid open. There was the toad boy again, only now he had a girl with him. She was even wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." Her voice gave me the impression that she was great and knew it, although her large front teeth and poofy brown hair probably got her teased.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." Ron told her, a little annoyed by her presence, probably sensing she was an annoying person.

The bossy girl just ignored him and continued staring at his wand, "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then," and took a seat right by me, seeming perfectly content with barging into someone's compartment and sitting right down.

Ron looked a little surprised, but quickly recovered, "Er- all right," and cleared his throat again.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

He then flicked his wand, but the rat remained a grayish color, soundly asleep in Ron's lap.

The annoying girl spoke again, "Are you sure that a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it?" I was just getting more infuriated at her self-righteousness and wished she would just shut up, but she continued, "I've tried a few spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard- I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She spoke very quickly and suddenly she reminded me of myself when I met new grown-ups. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad…

"I'm Ron Weasely" Ron answered, his ears a tad bit red.

"I'm Emily Bl-" I suddenly paused, and remembered I couldn't let them know my last name. I quickly tried t o fix it, "Emily Blarsh." I tried to give a sincere smile and it seemed to fool them, although Hermione looked a little weary of me.

She turned and looked over at Harry, "And you?"

"Harry Potter." He answered and her expression turned into awe.

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and the Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_

Harry looked overwhelmed, "Am I?"

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything out if it was me." Of course she would have…"Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I heard Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And then she left, without saying "Nice to meet you" and took Neville with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron.

"Me too! She was such…such a..Snob!" I huffed and stared aggravated out the window.

He tossed his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell- George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" Harry asked, of course too nice to insult Hermione.

"Gryffindor," Ron said sadly. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw _would _be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin." He spoke the name as if it was cherry flavored cough syrup.

"That the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron mumbled, before laying down, a worried look on his face.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabber's whiskers are a bit lighter," Harry said, un-doubtfully trying to make Ron feel better.

"Ya, you can see a little yellow on the tips." I added, trying to make it more convincing.

"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" Harry asked, probably another distraction.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," Ron said, "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the _Daily Prophet _, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles- someone tried to rob a high security vault."

I remember hearing a little about that the day before. It was a very strange story indeed.

"Really what happened to them?" Harry asked Ron, but I butted in.

"That's what really strange. They never found _them. _Everyone thinks it has to be some powerful wizard, but it doesn't seem like they even took anything! Now everyone's a little on the edge because a few people think it may be You-Know-Who." I explained and the two boys remained silent.

Could it have been him? There's no way…Harry got rid of him. But what could a baby do to kill such a strong wizard. Doubt started clouding my mind.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked, breaking the silence.

"Er-I don't know any," Harry admitted.

"What!" Both Ron and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Harry, it's better than rugby and football!" I told him.

"Ya, it has four balls…" and Ron continued to explain the game to Harry and I threw in a few tid bits.

The compartment door opened again, but it wasn't that annoying Hermione or the boy who lost his toad, but three boys.

The one in the middle with blond hair looked over at me and I could see gears working in his brain, a little confused, but quickly glanced over at Harry.

"Is it true?" the blond boy said, "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" A smirk played along his lips.

"Yes." Was all Harry said, but he was looking at the two boys flanked at both sides of the blond boy's sides. They were large, mean looking boys.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle." He lazily said, as if they were of no importance, "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

A strange noise came from Ron, maybe a muffled snicker. Draco gave him a glare, a full out sneer on his face.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasely's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He spat and Ron looked as if he was slapped.

He glanced over at me, "And you? Who may you be?"

"Emily Blarsh." I told him, my chin held up high.

"Never heard of you, no doubt by that last name you're family has no importance." He said loftily, and waved his hand as if to brush me away. _Only if he knew my real last name_, I thought angrily.

He turned back to Harry, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help there." After all that, Draco had enough guts to hold his hand out the Harry, overly confident that he would just shake it. Harry left it to hang there.

"I think I can tell who are the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," Harry said icily.

Draco had a hint of a blush rising into his cheeks at the verbal slap.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," He said, his tone deadly, "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasely's, the Blarsh girl, and Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

I suddenly stood up; anger filling my veins again, and my nose a centimeter from Draco's face. "If you want to make threats Malfoy, better make it with someone who won't beat the crap out of you."

"Oh, you going to fight us, little girl?" Draco taunted a grin on his lips.

"Unless you get out now." Harry growled next to me.

"But we don't feel like leaving now, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." And his one goon, Goyle started to reach out to a Chocolate Frog and Ron was about to pounce on him, his face all red, but Goyle cried out before Ron even touched him.

It turned out Scabbers woke up during the fight and bit Goyle's finger, and was still hanging on. I felt bad for the rat; Goyle's flesh probably didn't taste good. Goyle started to spin, trying to get the rat of and both Crabbe and Draco stood back in fear of getting hit. Scabbers finally flew off; hit the window, and the boys rushed out of the room.

"That's what you get Malfoy!" Ron yelled after them and shut the compartment door.

Just a minute later, Hermione walked in, "What _has _been going on?" She demanded like a mother and looked at our trashed seats and floor.

Ron gingerly picked up Scabbers by the tail, "I think he's been knocked out." and then took a closer look, "No-I don't believe it- he's gone back to sleep!" He turned to Harry, "You've met Malfoy before?"

"Yeah, he was at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions…" and Harry explained how he called Hagrid a servant and how children born from Muggle families shouldn't know they had the talent of magic.

"I've heard of his family," Ron spoke of them with distain, "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."

Ron then turned to Hermione who I forgot was even there, "Can we help you with something?"

"You better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You've been fighting haven't you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" She once again nagged like a mother.

"Scabber's has been fighting, not us!" Ron protested, "Would you mind leaving while we get changed?"

"All right- I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors." Hermione said as if she wasn't being thrown out, "And you've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know?" she remarked and left with a flourish.

Ron and I glared as she left. Why did she have to be so snooty? What made her any better than us? All three of us then got our robes form our trunks and slipped them on just as a voice came on the PA system, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time." Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

We looked at each other, anxious expressions on all of our faces. We were almost there and this was the day we've been waiting for, even if we didn't know it yet. We shoved our last candies into our robes and walked over to the crowd just as the train started slowing to a stop.

The crowd started to push their way out the door and onto the platform. Soon a lamp was visible and a large man with a huge, bushy beard could be seen, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" He stood right by us, smiling down at Harry.

"C'mon, follow me- anymore firs' years? Mind your step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

As everyone pushed and shoved ahead, girls linked arm to arm and guys to close to slip through, I was moved farther and farther away from Ron and Harry.

"Ron, Harry!" I called. They looked back, but the crowd was too thick for them to reach me.

Soon enough we started walking down a steep, dirt path with black forest on either side of us. There were no voices, and the tension was so think you could cut it with a steak knife.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," I could hear the large man boom over everyone's heads, "jus' round this bend here."

As the castle came into view there was a large collective "Oooooooohhh!" and I could see why.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid yelled and motioned over to the tons of boats sitting by the shore of the lake. I passed each boat, seeing each was already full of four. I even passed Harry and Ron would were sitting with Neville and Hermione. They gave me sad smiles that seemed to say 'sorry that we couldn't save a spot. Good luck." Thanks guys. The more boats I passed, the more apprehensive I became. What if there was no room for me?

Suddenly, a loud voice was behind me, "You ookin' 'or a boat, sweetie?" His eyes twinkled and he seemed harmless.

"Y-yes, sir." I stuttered, close to a break down.

"Well, you can ride with me." He led me over to his boat, which was in the front, and then called out "Everyone in?" Nobody answered, "Right then- FORWARD!"

The boats started moving and looked once again at Hogwarts in awe. The water surrounding us was as black as the sky, but the silver moonlight glimmered on the surface. For a fleeting moment I wondered what was under there and let my finger tips brush the surface. It was freezing. Hogwarts looked like a more medieval version of Cinderella's castle at Disney World, but was still just as breath taking. It looked a little unstable, as it leaned toward the cliff on the mountain it was on, but it only reminded me of its history, how many great things happened here. Every window glowed and it seemed almost impossible there could be that many rooms. The moon was full and cast a ghostly glow, only enhancing its charm.

"Hello Emily." I turned around and looked over at the man, seeing the back of the boat lean more into the water where he sat.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, a little weary.

"I've known you 'ince you er a 'ittle baby." He explained, "'Ittle Emily Black."

My eyes widened with surprise, "Don't say that! Someone might hear you!" I looked around and no one was looking our way.

"Oy, you 'on't want 'em knowing yer a Black?"

"Ya, do you know what would happen? Who are you and how do you know my family anyway?" I asked, still a little freaked out.

"I'm Hagrid. I was a 'riend of 'oth yer dad and mum. Sirius, he's a good man. Yer mum was like a 'recious jewel to 'im. I 'member the day you er born. He couldn't 'ave been prouder." A smile played along his lips at the memory, "I'mma not 'pose to talk to ya 'bout him. So keep this quiet, ok?"

"Sure thing," I promised although I was dying to ask him more about my dad.

"Heads down!" Hagrid shouted to everyone as we passed under a sheet of ivy that was covering and opening in the side of a cliff.

It seemed like we were going downwards until we reached a place filled pebbles and rocks, in which we were clambered onto. I stepped off my boat and strained my eyes to find Harry and Ron, my only two friends that I've ever had.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid asked after checking all the boats.

"Trevor!" Neville yelled as he was reunited with his…bumpy, slimy toad.

We were then lead through a passageway that was carved into he rock, mainly watching Hagrid's light to see where to go. Finally we reached moist grass that was still hidden in the castle's shadow. We continued to walk up stone stairs that led to the school and stopped in front of a huge, oak door.

"Everyone here? You still got yer toad?" he asked the Neville boy before turned and knocking on the door three times. The door opened.


	3. Chapter 2: Sorting

Little Black Sheep

Chapter Two: Sorted

By Liz S.

Suddenly, a dark-haired, tall witch wearing emerald green clothes and cat like glasses stood in front of everyone, her expression forbidding.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid greeted.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them form here." Her voice was proper and a crackly edge to it, just like a grandmothers.

She then led us through the door and into the entrance hall. It was massive and had stone walls with torches that lit up the hallways and leaded to a gray marble staircase. I rushed up to the guys who were in the front of the crowd.

"Ron! Harry!" I loudly whispered into their ears.

Their heads swiveled around and when they saw I was right next to me, they smiled. My heart gave a squeeze; no one ever did that when I came around. I usually got sneers. We continued to follow Professor McGonagall across a flagged stone floor. I could hear hundreds of voices melded together, but were somewhat muted. They were probably in a large room with everyone else from school in it, although, we passed the room with the deafening voices and walked on to an empty chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall's voice silenced the first years throughout the small room, "The start-of-the-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is s very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points, At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She looked disdainfully at Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his ear, and Ron who had dirt still on his nose. I watch as Harry tried to smooth his ruffled hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." And with that she left, her heels clicking on the cold stone.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron, an anxious edge to his voice.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." He said, a little doubtful.

"Of course, it wouldn't hurt right? I mean why would they have you in pain in front of the whole school? What sort of test? Oh my gosh! What if we don't pass? What will happen then?" I started to hyperventilate and Ron grabbed my arm.

"Emily! Chill! It'll be fine." Ron assured me and my breathing started to calm.

I looked over at Harry to see an extremely fretful expression gracing his features. I put my hand on his shoulder, "Harry, it'll be ok. If anyone is going to do fine, it'll be you." He gave me a thank you glance and a small smile.

Suddenly, everyone jumped about six feet in the air and a few people screamed. I turned around to see about two dozen ghosts around us. They were a murky white and only slightly transparent and the smoothly soared inches above the ground and chatted with each other, completely ignoring the first years. A chunky monk looking ghost was saying "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

She was cut off by another ghost, "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeve's all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?" He finally saw all of us watching them.

Everyone kept silent.

"New students?" said the supposed Friar as she smiled at us, "About to be sorted I suppose?"

A few semi-stunned students nodded silently.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" she said, "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," the now familiar stern voice entered the room," The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." And soon enough the ghosts disappeared, fading through walls. A chill went up my spine.

"Now, form a line and follow me." McGonagall told us and we followed once more.

I cast worried glances at Ron and Harry, gripping both their hands tight, a habit I had with my mom whenever I got worried. I looked up as we enter the huge room to see the ceiling seemed endless and had floating lit candles everywhere. There were four tables that looked like lunch tables from my old school with at least two hundred kids at each one. All the students had dazzling, gold plates, cups, and utensils in front of them, all empty. In front of everyone there was table where all the presumed teachers sat and right in the middle was a man with a long beard, half moon glasses, twinkling eyes, and was found in a Chocolate Frog card, Albus Dumbledore. We were led so that we faced away from the teachers and in full view of the students. All eyes landed on us. There were ghosts that weaved through the tables and many faces were smiling. I heard a click as Professor McGonagall places a stool in front of the room and set down an old, beaten up, classical witch's hat. Suddenly, a rip by the brim of the hat appeared and started to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what oyu see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid to toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be Afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Thunderous clapping came from the tables and most of the first years, although some were still stunned by the fact it could talk. The hat then _bowed _and the room became silent once again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry and I, his voice angry, "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

That somewhat reassured me, but I was still afraid. Did it talk aloud to everyone? Did it reveal her deepest secrets? Could it even see those secrets? '_There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see.' _Oh dear. What if it blurted that she was a Black? I waited worriedly as Professor McGonagall pulled out a roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!" She called and my worries increased. I wouldn't have to wait for the hat to say I was a Black, she'd jus say it.

The hat was set on her head, over her eyes. There was a pause when it suddenly yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" A table cheered loudly and the Friar ghost waved her as she clumsily hopped off the stool and to her table. Please be there another A…please be there another A…

"Blarsh, Emily." Professor McGonagall called, looking at me.

I looked over at Dumbledore to see him wink and I smiled.

"Go, Emily!" I heard Harry whisper and Ron gave me a small shove.

I walked slowly to the stool, gulping, and placed the hat on my head.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A Black! But not just any Black, but Sirius's daughter. Hmm…you can be very witty when you want to yes, a fairly smart girl for her age, but you have a thirst in you. You want to be wanted. You were brave to stand up to the Draco boy and talk to Harry Potter…Yes, Harry Potter. You have a grand road in front of you…yes, where should I put you? You'd do great in Slytherin."

A flash of Draco came into my mind and I whispered, "Please, no."

"You don't want to be put in there? You have many talents that would help you succeed in that area, but I guess if you don't want to you might as well be put into GRYFFINDOR!"

I gave a huge sigh of relief as the table covered in gold and red cheered. I hurriedly skipped off over there where there was an empty section and waited for everyone else to be called.

"Bones, Susan!"

Suddenly, two red-head boys appeared by both my sides, causing me to give out a little squeak.

"Hey girly!" Both said at the same time in both of my ears.

"I'm Fred!" the one on my left said.

"And I'm George!" The other one explained.

"We're Ron's brothers!" the both said, again.

"We just say you talking to him and wanted to get to know you." The one named Fred said, a smile on his face.

"W-well, I'm Em-Emily." I said, still shakened and thoroughly embarrassed.

"Aww…you're making her blush Fred!" George came into my vision.

"I make any girl blush." Fred bragged, smoothing back his hair.

"Yeah right…I bet I could make her blush too!" He suddenly went really close up to my face, "Oooohhh! Grey eyes. Ron chose good."

My face literally felt like it was on fire, "Chose good?" I squeaked, my face getting warmer, which didn't seem possible.

"Ha, I made her blush more than you!" He laughed at his brother, Fred.

Soon it became a game of who could make me blush more. Suddenly, our table erupted in cheers, saving me form the blush game and I scooted to the very end of the table, away from the twins. Hermione suddenly sat next to me, her face beaming. I felt happy for her until she opened her mouth and said, "You know, your face looks like a cherry, what happened to you?"

"Long story…" I said, glaring at the two twins who just looked at me innocently.

Hermione looked over at them and actually _giggled _like a normal girl. I watched as the names kept rolling by and I thought back to what the hat said to me. He said I have a grand road in front of me. What was that supposed to mean? My mom always said I had a reason for being here, but are those two somehow related? Does he know this certain 'road' that I'm taking? And why did he say Harry's name again? How was it brave to stand up to Draco? He was a coward. I have talents that would help me in Slytherin? Like what? Stuttering? Sure…I suddenly heard a name I've been waiting for.

"Potter, Harry!"

The Grand Hall erupted into disbelieving whispers.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"The Boy who lived?"

I watched as he walked over to the stool, sat on it, and had the hat cover his eyes. The room was dead silent. After a few minutes of deafening quietness the hat boomed, "Gryffindor!" and our table went wilder than before.

I saw the eldest Weasely brother shake Harry's hand enthusiastically and the two twins yell "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Hermione, Neville (I just noticed he got to the table), and I started screaming and whooping for Harry. I tried waving to get him got over here as he was praised, even by a ghost! His eyes started searching and finally, he found me and jumped up and came over to that seat empty next to me.

"Congratulations, Harry!" I cheered a huge smile on my face.

"Congrats to you too! Man what a rush…" He also had a huge grin and his green eyes sparkled.

"Ya, it sure was. Wasn't that hat strange, though?" I asked, thinking back to what he said to me.

"It seemed a little crazy to me." He shook his head.

"What did he say to you?" I asked, curious to what he had to say to the Famous Harry Potter.

"It's…sort of private." I heard him mumbled and my smile dropped a little.

"Ya, mine too."

"Looks like that Emily girl is already taken…" I heard either Fred's or George's voice and I quickly started to blush, "See, I got her to blush again!" I heard one of them yell faintly.

I looked over to Harry to see he didn't notice and I glanced up at the hat after noticing the room was quiet again. Ron was up. He looked like he was about to be sick, but the hat was placed on his head and immediately it roared, "GRYFFINDOR!" I started to clap widely for him as he was congratulated by his eldest brother and plopped into a seat next to Harry.

"Good job, Ron!" I gave him a high-five as his eyes continued to be a little dazed.

The last few people were sorted and Professor rolled up her scroll, taking the Sorting Hat with her. I looked around for waiters or waitresses as she left, hoping the feat would start, but no one came. Headmaster Dumbledore then stood up with a full, sincere smile and spread his arms out wide.

"Welcome!" his voice echoed throughout the room, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

Thank you!"

Dumbledore sat down while everyone applauded and I sat puzzled that he would say such things.

"Is he-a bit mad?" Harry asked Ron's older brother…Percy?

"Mad?" Percy said lightly, "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" I over heard their conversation, which answered my question.

"What makes Dumbledore such a great wizard?" I asked and Percy gasped.

"What makes Dumbledore such a great wizard? He's done…" I stopped listening as soon as I saw the food. It was in giant mounds on gold platters and serving bowls. I started grabbing some roast beef and nodded my head at the right moments for Percy.

"He defeated the dark wizard Gindelwald, discovered twelve uses of dragon's blood, and worked on alchemy with Nicolas Flamel! He also…" I continued to nod, digging into the mash potatoes.

I suddenly saw a ghost by Harry's side, staring longingly at his overly-filled plate.

"That does look good." He said. He was a ghost with one of those William Shakespeare type ruffs around his neck.

"Can't you-?" Harry started to ask but the Ghost answered anyway.

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," the Shakespeare ghost said, "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident house of the Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" Ron exclaimed, "My brothers told me about you- you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would _prefer _you call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" he started, looking somewhat insulted at the nickname when a boy named Seamus Finnigan cut him off.

"_Nearly _headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?" Seamus asked, curious.

The ghost seemed a little irritated that the conversation came to this and replied, "Like this," and pulled his left ear, the rest of his head following, except a small strip of skin that kept his head on. He had a slightly satisfied smile when he looked at Seamus's stunned expression. He then just yanked his shoulders and the head plopped back on. "So-new Gryffindor's! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this years? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable- he's the Slytherin ghost."

I glanced over at the Slytherin table to see the Bloody Baron sitting right next to Malfoy, who was grimacing, and he had lifeless eyes, a thin, bony face, and was wearing old robes stained with silver like blood.

"How did he get covered in blood?" the overly excited Seamus asked.

"I've never ask." Sir Nick answered as if it was nothing.

I swore my face turned snow white and I could feel my roast beef burbling in my stomach. When many people were done having dinner, desserts popped out of no where. There were many ice creams in front of me, Jell-O's, puddings, cakes, and pies… I choose to have a crème Brue lea and joined into the conversation everyone was having.

"I'm half-and-half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." A few at the table laughed after Seamus finished.

"What about you Neville?" Ron asked.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," Neville began, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off guard and force some magic out of me-he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned-but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidently let me go. But I bounced- all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here- they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad. What about you Emily? You come from a magic family?"

"Well, both of my parents come from magic families. I never knew my dad though." I said my eyes casted down.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know what it's like not having a parent." Neville sympathized with me, his face sad.

"Ouch!" I suddenly heard Harry yell, his hand on his head.

"What happened?" I fussed, worried he accidently cut himself.

"N-nothing." He said, still staring at something.

I looked at the direction Harry was staring to see a man with yellow-ish skin, long, greasy black hair, and a large bird beak-like nose talking to another teacher in a turban. Suddenly, his gaze came over to me, and my wrist started to hurt. I could see recognition in those eyes, along with hatred. The pain quickly flocked away and I continued to stare at him, my mind curious and jumbled.

I overheard Harry asking Percy a question, "Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to- everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

What was this 'Snape's' problem?

Soon the desserts vanished into thin air and Professor Dumbledore stood up again. Everyone quieted down.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices for you.

"First years should note that the forest on grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's friendly stare landed on the Weasely twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-handed side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I heard Harry laugh, but I had a creepy feeling he was telling the truth.

"He's not serious?" I heard him mutter to Percy.

"Must be." Percy answered a frown on his face, "It's odd, because usually he gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere- the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think hr might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song." Dumbledore said joyously while the other teachers had more false smiles on.

Dumbledore flicked his wand, gold ribbons coming out, and created words above everyone's heads.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!" He then started to sing.

The school followed:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Many people continued after I finished the song to the beat of "Frosty the Snow Man" which I remembered from an old Christmas special I saw as a kid. I looked over at the Weasely twins to see their faces solemn and the lyrics of the song came out slow and, I assumed, dreary. I started to laugh until my gut hurt at their wackiness. Dumbledore waved his wand around his eyes closed and a smile on his face as he 'conducted' the last few lines. Everyone started to clap, but you could hear the old man's clap above everyone else's.

"Aww music," Dumbledore mused as he ran his finger under his eye, "A magic beyond all we do here! Off you trot!"With that, everyone rose from their tables.

"Gryffindor first years, follow me!" I heard Percy yell, trying to keep in an orderly fashion over all the cluttering noise.

I stood up, waited for Harry and Ron, and then let Percy lead us to our common room. We first walked out the Great Hall, and up a marble staircase once again.

"Be careful, watch your step." Percy warned, as if we didn't know that already.

"Your brother sure seems to like being in charge." I whispered over to Ron.

He got an annoyed look on his face, "You should see him at home."

I looked over at Harry as we passed through a doorway that was hidden by a tapestry. His eyes seemed to droop and he stumbled once or twice on the stone floor. "Harry? You need to stay awake, alright?"

His head bopped up and he nodded to me, "Ya, I'm still awake."

I smiled at his crooked glasses, "Sure."

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"Oh dear, I can't believe my eyes."

"Where is he?"

Whispers from the paintings surrounded us, but it didn't seem like Harry even noticed. We started to climb another staircase again and a yawn escaped my mouth. Today was quite a day. Soon, I heard yawns and groans from throughout our group.

"Come on, we're almost there." Percy's nasally voice filled the air again, when suddenly we came to a stop.

There were a few walking sticks floating in the air, as if someone was holding them. Percy stepped forward with a scowl on his face and they started flinging themselves at him.

"Peeves." Percy he explained to the group behind him, "A poltergeist." He then called to the ghost in a louder voice, "Peeves- show yourself."

A blaring, vulgar sound suddenly filled the air, reminding me of an overly filled whoopy-cushion being sat on.

"Do you want me to go get the Bloody Baron?" Percy threatened.

An abrupt pop met my ears and a short man with crazy eyes and a large smile came out of no where, floating with his legs in Indian-style, his long knobby fingers grasping the sticks.

"Ooooooh!" he awed, an evil pleasure in his eyes, "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He hastily dipped down into the air, heading right for the group. All of all ducked our heads as he flew by. I casted him a cold glare. He was no better than anyone at my elementary.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" Percy yelled, his anger rising.

Peeves gave us a raspberry and left, turning invisible. The dropping sticks that were once clutched in his hands, fell on top of poor Neville's head.

"Ow!"

I could hear the clanging of the armor suites that lined the hallway, a sure sign he had passed them.

"You want to watch out for Peeves. The Bloody Baron is the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us Prefects." He warned us and walked up to a painting, "Here we are."

It was a sort of an odd picture. It was a portrait of a extremely fat lady wearing an elegant rose-pink dress that did not help her figure at all.

"Password?" she asked, her voice reminding me of an opera singer's.

"Caput Draconis." Percy replied.

"Welcome home." She said as she swung open, only to expose a circular hole in the stone wall.

"This way." Percy said as he lifted one of his long legs into the hole and continued to the other side.

I gripped the sides on the hole, flinging my two legs in, to have them swing down onto the other side.

"Uh, I need a little help guys." I could faintly hear Neville say as I entered the room.

It was amazing. I walked across the red carpet, suddenly homesick. What would my mother be doing right now? Sleeping.

"Girls' dormitory to the left, boys' to the right. Get some sleep, you have quite the day tomorrow." And he left, going to his sleeping quarters.

I took a long lonely glance at the roaring fire, its flames glittering.

"Good night, Emily." I heard Harry say beside me and started climbing his stairs.

"Good night, Harry." I whispered back and started heading towards my dormitory.

As the steps finally ceased, I could see the tower held a few rooms, but the one in front of me held five beds with red velvet curtains, gold comforters, and luggage next to seem. I could hear Rosemarie coo next to the far left window, she had missed me.

"Rosemarie!" I ran to her cage and stroked her speckled feathers through the thin gold bars, "I'm sorry, sweetie. Are you alright?"

She just looked up at me with her solid black eyes and cooed almost sleepily and nudged my fingers with her beak.

"Oh, so there's your bed, mine is over here-of course- and you have an owl." Hermione's voice said right behind me and I turned around. She continued to babble on, "I have a cat and she is really quite lovely. I have many trunks-of course- where else would I put all of my books? I brought some extra books for reading like _The Physiology of Half-breed Mythical Creatures _and _The History of Magic: Years 300 A.D. to 1000 A.D. _and I suppose you haven't read them- of course- so maybe you could borrow them after I'm done with them. Weren't those paintings in the hallways just so strange? They're enchanted. Well, it's getting late and we should get some sleep. We have classes tomorrow-of course- Good night." And with that, she started rifling through her things and pulled out a night gown.

"Ya, good night, Hermione." I answered, thinking this was going to be a long year.

I unbuckled my suite case and rummaged through it to pull out a lavender tank top and sky blue shorts. I slipped them on and gingerly got under the golden covers of my bed. "Good night, Rosemarie." I said to my owl and blew out my candle, mine the last one still lit.

"_Master…" a whisper rang through the total darkness._

"_Master…" it started to become clearer and the voice was frantic._

_A blurred scene unfolded. A blob like figure seemed to be standing in a room._

"_Master! Nothing has changed!" Its voice was worried._

"_It will in time, slave. Be paitent." Another voice came softly from the air, it was weak, but still had a crsip, cool edge to it, "It will."_

"_Of course, Master, of course." The first voice whimpered._

I woke up suddenly to find my wrist felt like it was blazing uncontrollably. It was just like when I saw Professor Snape. Cold sweat dampened my forehead and I squeezed my wrist really hard to try to stop the pain. The sharp sting suddenly vanished and I felt exhausted. I looked around the pitch black room to see no one had woken up at my sudden awakening. I slowly laid back down and let my eyes close.

When the sun rose the next morning into my eyes, I couldn't remember most of it only that on of them said 'Nothing has changed!' I pushed it away, getting my robes for my first day.


	4. Chapter 3: Visiting Hagrid

Little Black Sheep

Chapter Three: Visiting Hagrid

By Liz S.

The next morning as I walked by Harry and Ron whispers filled the corridors like wild fire.

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair and the girl with the black hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

I shot a glare over at the group of Hufflepuffs that were gossiping near a staircase and walked closer to Harry.

I leaned into his ear, "It's ok, Harry. This was to be expected right?"

"Ya, but it just seems so…weird." He answered.

"Just try to ignore them," I tried to assure him as we passed a Ravenclaw who glanced at us and then took a double take.

He groaned, "I just wish they would all stop."

"Hey didn't I just see that guy in the feathered hat a few hallways ago?" I heard Ron questioned a puzzled look on his face.

"How are we ever going to make it to any of our classes?" I complained, exasperated, "There has to be a million staircases in this place! They're all different, but the never stay in the same place! I can't even depend on the doors anymore!"

"There's actually a hundred and forty-two staircases in Hogwarts and you just have to go down those steps to get to your class." I heard a familiar voice behind me. Suddenly, it felt as if a cold wind just blew through me and Nearly Headless Nick appeared in front of my face.

"Oh, I'm dearly sorry, Emily, but there isn't any room to move." He apologized and continued to glide through the halls.

"That was a little disturbing. He just…floated right through you!" Ron exclaimed, his face a little pale.

"I think my breakfast is not very happy right now." I clutched my stomach.

"At least our class if just over there and we didn't run into Peeves. Come on, before we're late!" Harry ushered us over to the staircase, it moving under our feet.

"Remember what Peeves did to Neville at breakfast?" Ron asked.

"Ya." Both Harry and I replied and I shuddered.

Peeves once again was at his tricks and had poured a whole bucket of toe fungus jelly onto the poor boy. I was pretty sure he was still in the hospital wing, scrubbing the foul slime off.

We reached the classroom door and tugged it, slipping inside before the bell went off.

The week went by with a few incidents. Peeves officially was known to all first years to be the last thing you wanted to run into when you were late for class. He would do all sorts of pranks and tricks on you that would make you late for sure. What was even worse was when you got lost. Harry, Ron, and I were looking for our class and we tried tugging on this one door. Soon enough, Filch saw us and a yellow toothed grin appeared on his face. It turned out to be the door that lead to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. We tried to convince him we were just looking for our class, but he continued to say that we were trying to break school rules. Then suddenly, Professor Quirrel came by, giving a nervous smile at Harry and persuaded Filch to leave us alone. I remember seeing Filch's cat, a dirty colored, thin, devious thing. It already built up a reputation in my first week here. She was Filch's side kick and if you even set a finger in the wrong place, she was off to her master and he'd appear just a second later. It was no secret that Filch also knew many of the passage ways that tunneled through the school's walls and could get anywhere at anytime. Everyone despised the old man just about the same he despised us. Many of us also wouldn't have minded if his cat just happened to go missing either.

There were many classes at Hogwarts too, but they seemed more difficult that I imagined. Sure I knew how to lock my suite case, but as soon as I got into class, I found out spell casting was more than flicking your wand and saying some mumble jumbo. I remember going to a few of my classes. The teachers made the spells sound simple to do, but I couldn't figure out when to flick or how to say the word, it was all very frustrating over time. We had many different and strange classes, some that could be related to a normal, human class, but each had a magical twist.

Every Wednesday night I would have to go out with a telescope and name six stars and trace the path of the planets right before I went to bed. Three times a week we would have to go to the greenhouses right outside the castle to go to a class called Herbology. The teacher seemed nice enough, but she was a short…wide witch. She probably was a grandmother. There we studied plants and fungi, seeing what uses they had and what potions they were used in.

We also had a class called History of Magic and that was when most people got their sleep. It was taught by a ghost, which I had a suspicion he never knew he died. I heard that he, Professor Binns, was just sleeping in front of the teacher's lounge fire and his spirit got up the next day to teach, his body long forgotten. His voice was monotone and dry, which easily lulled people to sleep, but what was worse was the things we had to learn. We didn't learn about the cool things, like how Dragons were discovered or about the times humans tried to cremate magical folk. No, we learned dates and strange names. It even seemed like he got them mixed up!

Charms was another class we have, which was taught by Professor Flitwick, a dwarf like man. On the first day I saw that he had a rather few large books behind his desk that he stood on. During attendance he called my name, and didn't wink, or look at me funny, he just continued down the list. When he reached Harry's name it seemed like he was going to have a heart attack from pure joy.

The head of the Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagall, was different from all the teachers. Yes, she was a strict teacher and was very witty. On the first day, she had a speech prepared. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned," and flicked her wand at her desk, changing it into a snot nosed pig, and then back to a wooden table, just to prove her point.

Everyone was glossy eyed and excited, but it turned out we weren't going to be doing anything that complicated for a while. What we had to do instead was take notes that Professor McGonagall had a floating piece of chalk write onto the board. They were all very confusing, but at least a little exciting. By the end of the class we were each given a match and a spell to change it into a needle. Everyone in the class was frustrated, and I looked down at mine, my brow furrowed as it continued to be a piece of wood. I watched as Ron and Harry struggled next to me and a few minutes before the class was over Mrs. McGonagall showed everyone Hermione's, she was the only one to make it change at all. It was silver and slightly pointy. Mrs. McGonagall gave her one of her few smiles. I glared at the girl, little miss know-it-all.

The class that always was heard through the halls though was Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry, Ron, and I walked in to only find that rumor was a dud. I wrinkled my nose every time I walked inside, it smelling of potent garlic, which the gossip mill said was because Professor Quirrel met vampires in Romania and was afraid they'd come back to get him. He told us a story about how an African prince gave him his purple turban as a present for getting rid of some zombies, but many people said it was rubbish. Seamus even asked how Quirrel fought of the flesh eating zombies, but he only started rambling about the weather and many people thought the Turban smelled rank. The Weasely Twins said they were sure it was filled with garlic, to protect him wherever he went.

As I watched many other students in my classes struggle and ask 'too many' questions, I saw that Harry was relieved. His worries from the train surely vanished. Even Ron was having trouble and his family was full of Hogwarts graduates. There were also many kids from Muggle families, they were very different from Hermione, who also had Muggle parents, and some didn't even know how to hold a wand right. Also, the fact that no one could have known everything that they were going to be taught this year, it was too much to comprehend over just one summer kept Harry and I pretty much equally informed as everyone else.

Today was finally Friday, the end of the week, which was very important to us, of course. That morning Harry, Ron, and I for the first time didn't get lost on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast, score!

I sat down at our now usual seat and spooned a little sugar into my coffee, "What do we have today?"

I somehow had all my classes with Harry, along with Ron. It was a huge joy, but I couldn't help, but feel it was planned.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," Ron groaned, spooning some porridge into his mouth, "Snape's Head of the Slytherin House. They say he always favors them-we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us." Harry grumbled and wrinkled his nose at my cup.

I scooted my cup away, "Don't knock it 'till ya try it," and I envisioned the huge stack of unfinished Transfiguration homework sitting on my nightstand and sighed, "Ya, it's still sitting untouched by my bed. Did any of you get it finished?"

"No." they both said just as our owls started swooping in.

I watched as all the different colored owls dropped little packages or letters into their owner's laps and suddenly Harry's owl, Hedwig dropped a letter onto Harry's empty plate and waddled over to Rosemarie.

"Who's it from Harry?" I asked as I gave Rosemarie a piece of doughnut.

"Hagrid," and he passed the note to me.

I tried to read Hagrid's messy handwriting:

Dear Harry,

I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.

Hagrid

P.S. Bring that Emily lass with you too.

I handed the letter back to Harry and he scribbled a response on it. Why would Hagrid want to see me? Harry held out the letter for Hedwig and he bit onto it, flapping his wings, and disappearing with Rosemarie. Harry smiled at Emily, obviously excited that he would be seeing Hagrid again. Good thing too, because he probably needed that to get through Potions class.

To get to Potions class we had to climb down the cool, damp, moss covered steps that lead under the school to the dungeons. The place seemed perfect for a guy like Snape, or what I heard of him. I still wondered what happened the first night, the flash of pain that erupted through my wrist. It was so strange…

I sat down at a wooden desk and cringed as I saw a dead rat float in one of Snape's Mason jars. I nudged Ron's arm and pointed towards it and his face turned a little green.

"It looks a little like Scabbers." He said and I started to worry.

I was so distracted I didn't even know Snape was doing name call, "Emily….Blarsh." He spat my last name and gave me a hate-filled grimace. What crawled up his butt and died?

The list continued and he glared at all the Gryffindors and I groaned when he announced Draco's name. Just great!

"Ah yes," Snape paused, "Harry Potter. Our new- celebrity." He stretched the last word and spoke nonchalantly, with venom flowing underneath.

I could hear Draco's and his goons' laughter as Snape continued down the list. Snape then looked up, his eyes hard and black, full of hatred and misery for anyone who dared to look into them.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Snape's voice was very quiet, but with the class deathly quiet, he didn't need to be any louder, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." And he finished his speech, a lingering bite at his insult.

Harry, Ron, and I looked at each other with stares that seemed to say, "This is going to be a great year." I glanced over at Hermione Granger with a slightly eager and insulted look on her face. She obviously wanted to prve she was no dunderhead.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly snapped, "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Powder root of what? What was Snape asking him? I saw Hermoine's hand shoot into the air, desperate.

Harry looked over at Ron and I, fully confused and I gave him a sympathetic look. He turned back to Snape, "I don't know,sir," His voice was small.

Snape had a delighted look on his face, "Tut, tut- fame isn't everything."

Snape didn't even glance over at Hermione's arm.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked.

Hermione seemed like she was going to explode and was practically hopping out of her seat. I could hear Draco's snickers from where I was sitting.

"I don't know, sir." Harry's voice sounded defeated.

I just wanted to go up to Snape and give him a piece of my mind, Ron didn't seem too happy either.

"Thought you would open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape's voice was smug and he continued to ignore Hermione's desperate face.

Harry's eyes became harder and his expression a little angrier, but he continued to look into Snape's cold, depthless eyes.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he shot another question at Harry.

Hermione seemed to finally have enough and now was standing up, raising her arm as high as she could.

"I don't know. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" Harry said, receiving a few laughs.

Snape finally turned to Hermione, "Sit down," he barked and looked back to Harry, "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is know as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

The students suddenly started scrambling for their parchment and quills and so did I. Snape also added, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House, for your cheek, Potter."

Snape told us to get into groups and I started to get with Ron and Harry when Snape said, "Two per a group, Ms. Bl- arsh." He glanced at the two boys, "Why don't you pair up with Goyle, hm?"

I was going to argue and say another girl was looking for a partner when Ron shot me a warning glance. I sighed and shuffled off to where Goyle was sticking the cauldron spoon up his nose. This'll be fun. We began weighing dried nettle and crushing snake fangs, or I did anyway, Goyle was still playing with the spoon.

Snape swooped over, "You have too much nettle, Blarsh. Better try again," He sneered.

"I'm pretty sure I weighed it fairly accurate, sir." I tried to say lightly, frustration boiling in the pit of my stomach.

"You dare contradict me? You're a foolish child. Another point from Gryffindor." And he swept away as I bit my tongue.

Draco snickered next to me, "Shut it, Blondy." I whispered, sure to keep the insult away from Snape's ears.

A while later, Snape came over again, but to Draco's pot, "Nice job, Malfoy. You stewed the horned slugs perfectly. Look everyone, see how he used-"

Snape didn't finish bragging for his favorite student because a green haze started to fill the room and a loud spitting noise came from the floor as I got up on my chair. Neville was drenched in the potion from when it ate through the cauldron and started scratching at the angry boils that appeared on his limbs.

"Idiot boy!" Snape ridiculed, using his wand to wipe the potion away, "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville started to whine when red bumps started sprouting form his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing." Snape snapped at Seamus and then span around to Ron and Harry.

Snape stuck an accusing finger at Harry, "You-Potter- why didn't you you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point form Gryffindor."

I saw Harry open his mouth, but I beat him to it, "That isn't fair, Professor Snape! Harry didn't even reach that step yet! How could he have known?"

"Well, if he read the recipe before starting he would have. And I see you are farther than that, so you did know. Why didn't you stop him yourself, Ms. Blarsh? Two points from Gryffindor for your un-thoughtfulness!" He glared hatefully at me and I was about to open my mouth when I bit bottom lip.

Sure, he won for now, but I would get Snape back one day. I continued with my potion, ignoring Goyle for the rest of the hour. When the bell finally rung, I stomped out of the dungeon room.

"Erg! Why does Snape have to be such a bloody git! I can't believe it, I lost three points for Gryffindor. What else is he going to do next time?" I fumed as I turned to Harry's glum face.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to loose those points..I should have just kept my mouth shut." I said more quietly, a hand on Harry's back.

"No, it's ok. Thanks for standing up for me. I also lost points, so I should be sorry. Why does Snape hate me so much?" Harry said his head low.

"He seems to hate both of you very much." Ron added, his voice angry.

"Hmm..he does." I said thoughtfully, my mind zoning out.

What was wrong with Snape?

Ron then nudged Harry, "Cheer up. Snape's always taking point of Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"

We walked through the halls and checked the clock above us. It was five to three, time to go to Hagrid's. Harry, Ron, and I walked up to the hut in the back of the school which sat on the border of the Forbidden Forest. Harry knocked on the wooden door and I could hear somebody jostle through the house and a few loud barks. I could hear Hagrid oder the dog, "Back, Fang-back."

Soon enough, the door opened, revealing Hagrid's hairy face and friendly eyes and he closed the door a little.

"Hang on," Hagrid said, "Back, Fang," and then let the door fully open.

He held on tight to the collar of the overly excited boarhound. As I looked around there were animals hanging from the ceiling, a tea kettle was boiling over the fire, and there was a huge bed in the corner of the room.

"Make yerselves at home." Hagrid said and let go of Fang's collar, who ran over to Ron, licking his ears.

"This is Ron," Harry introduced him and I sat in the background a little nervous.

"Another Weasely, eh? I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." Hagrid glanced over at Ron, studying his red hair.

He then looked over at me, "Emily, why you sittin' back there? C'mon, here's a seat." I scuttled over to the wooden stool, "Got yer dad's eyes." He said airily and then turned back to the boys.

"How was yer first week?" Hagrid asked and we started in our tale.

While we explained our first classes, Hagrid set out a plate of lumpy, rock hard cakes, but we tried to look as if they were delicious, just to make him happy. I petted Fang's black fur covered head as he drooled on Harry's knee. When we got to when Mr. Filch accused us of going into the third-floor-corridor Hagrid called him an old git.

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime," I gave a little giggle at the thought, "D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her- Filch puts her up to it."

We then started to tell Hagrid about Snape's lesson.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Harry. You too Emily. He's like that to everyone." Hagrid said in response.

"He really seemed to hate us though." I persisted.

"Rubbish! Why would he?" Hagrid looked slightly away as he said that and switched to a different subject, "How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid turned to Ron, "I like him a lot- great with animals."

As I listen to Ron tell Hagrid about Charlie working with dragons in Romania I spot a piece of newspaper clipping under a tea cozy. I nudged Harry and he picked it up.

Gringotts Break-In Latest

Investigation continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely belived to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts goblins today insisted nothing had been taken. The vault seemed that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

A pictured accompanied the article; it had a goblin talking with a reporter.

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

I looked at Harry confused, he was there during the break-in? Hagrid didn't continue the subject and my suspicions rose. As we walked back, our pockets were weighed down with rock cakes we couldn't refuse to bring, I started letting my thoughts wander. What would Hagrid be hiding about the break-in? Why was Harry there? Did Hagrid know something about Snape that we didn't?


	5. Chapter 4: Midnight Trick

Little Black Sheep

Chapter Four: Midnight Trick

By Liz S.

After our strange visit with Hagrid, we haven't been invited back since. Classes started coming second nature to Harry, Ron, and I and we never ran into the third floor forbidden corridor again. The only little thing that snagged at our smooth transition into Hogwarts was Potions class with greasy haired Snape and rat faced Draco. Although, we only had to see them once a week, that is, until we read piece of paper pinned on the common room wall.

"Flying lessons on Thursday?" I could hear Hermione's panicked voice in the front of the crowd that huddled around the notice.

"With the Slytherins." Seamus sneered as he read the paper.

"Typical," Harry said exasperated by my side, "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." Sarcasm was evident in his voice.

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," Ron reassured Harry, " Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

"All Malfoy ever does is _talk_. He only brags about stories of riding around in the muggle world and always has a tragic ending to it, like narrowly missing a helicopter. It's balderdash! He may complain that first years never get on the Quittich teams, but I'm pretty sure he's absolutely relieved by it!" I continued to rant, my hatred for the blond haired boy rising, "Has he ever done anything to prove he even rode a broomstick? I bet Seamus and you guys are better than him, the weaseled nosed brat," I ended with an aggravated 'hmp.'

"Ya, we probably are. Did I ever tell you guys about the time I used Charlie's old broom and I almost hit a glider? It was amazing-"

"Yes, Ron. We must have heard it million times by now." Harry teased Ron with a smile, elbowing him in the arm.

Ron's ears turned a little pink, "Oh, sorry."

"What do you think will happen with Neville?" I asked, my mind suddenly conjuring up with images of Neville flipping in circles on his broom.

"I heard Neville has never been on a broom because his Gran wouldn't let him on one." Harry said, making my mind's eye created even more catastrophic scenarios.

"She probably had good reason too. He's always tripping over something, or bumping something over, could you imagine him in the air?" We all walked in silence after what Ron said and collectively shuddered.

"Yes." We all said in unison.

The only person probably more nervous than Neville was Hermione Granger. Even though she was a know-it-all with book filled subjects, she had no idea how to deal with a broomstick. Even though using a broomstick was a physical thing, she dropped several heavy books onto the table at breakfast on Thursday morning and hurriedly studied the last two she missed the night before. I knew this because her light kept me up all night and she mumbled the words as she read. I could even hear her quill scratching away as she made notes. She even tried to pass some advice, acting like she was an expert at flying and Neville hung on to her every word, showing he was intrigued. Although, Neville was about the only one who listened. I was about to shove a roll in Hermione's mouth to make her shut up when the owls finally came in.

Ron, Harry, and I never got anymore notes from Hagrid or from anyone else for that matter. But you could always look over at the Slytherin table to see Draco with his Eagle owl, which had black depthless, eyes, and boast about the sweets he got from his parents. I wanted to smack him one every single time, but restrained myself, knowing one day I would have the perfect chance. That day though, Neville got a package that his owl dropped off. The tag said it was from his gran and he hurriedly opened it. Neville revealed a glass ball with fog floating in the middle of it.

"It's a Remebrall!" Neville explained, showing it to everyone, "Gran knows I forget things- this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red-oh…" Neille's smile slowly melted away as the ball's smoke gradually turned a cherry red, "…you've forgotten something…"

Neville furrowed his eyebrows and stared into space as he probably tried to remember what he forgot. I then noticed a blond head pass our table, Malfoy. He suddenly snatched the glass ball from Neville's hand.

Ron, Harry, and I pushed back our chairs and stood up, hoping to get into a brawl with the Slytherin boy, when Professor McGonagall suddenly showed up. She seemed like she had a 'trouble-making' sensor in her, because in the time I've known her, she always showed up for situations like this.

"What's going on?" She asked her voice stiff.

"Malfoy's got my Remebrall, Professor." Neville squeaked quietly and Malfoy sneered at him, dropping the ball onto the table.

"Just looking," he said, trying to look innocent, and sauntered with both of his boy guards, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Just wait until I get my hands on him." I grumbled as Professor McGonagall walked away.

Later in the afternoon, Harry, Ron and I jumped down the entrance steps to get on with our first flying lessons. Reality finally hit me. I was going to be straddling a stick… a fifty feet in the air… with nothing to catch me. Oh my gosh, what am I going to do if someone bumps me and I slip off? What if one of the Slytherins thinks it funny to grab the end of my broom and drag me to the top of the castle? Erg, what am I going to do?

Although there was a soft calming breeze outside, it did exactly the opposite of that. Are broomsticks sensitive to breezes? Grass tickled at my ankles as I walked with the other two down a small hill and I could see a few students huddled together in the distance. I took a deep breath. If riding a broomstick was going to be hard, they wouldn't be teaching first years how to do it. There would be more background information on riding broomsticks; I had nothing to worry about.

I looked over at Harry, who was at my right. The breeze made his hair even crazier and for once, he didn't look worried. In fact, his shinning green eyes held determination. I wish I had the same feeling. Ron sighed next to me and I could hear the chatter of the other Gryffindors and Slytherins quite clearly.

"This is going to be a piece of cake."

"What if our broomstick goes out of control?"

"They wouldn't let us to this is they were dangerous, right?"

"Do you know if there have been any casualties?"

I caught those snippets of their conversations and they didn't relieve me one bit.

I walked up to see there were about twenty battered brooms on the ground. Harry told me that Ron's brothers, Fred and George, complained about the brooms. They said that they vibrated if you flew up really high or that some tugged to the left. What if I got a really messed up one?

"What are you waiting for?" Our teacher Madam Hooch made her way toward us, "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

I hurriedly picked a broom next to Harry. Later on though, I regretted it. My broom's handle was chipped and had some chunks missing from it. Its bristles on the end seemed thin, weak, and bent every which way. This was going to be fun.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," Madam Hooch ordered, "and say 'Up!'"

I stuck my right arm over the room and yelled, "Up!" just as everyone else did.

Harry's broom automatically zoomed right up into his hand, but my broom continued to lay on the ground, as if it was asleep. I looked around to see few other kids had their brooms in their hands. Hermione's broom just wiggled around as if having a spasm and Neville's acted just like mine. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Ok, I can do this. Nothing bad is going to happen, this is going to be fun. I let my eye lids flutter open and commanded my broom, "Up!"

The handle flew right into my hand and I suddenly felt really giddy. I got my broomstick to come up! A minute or so later, everyone had their brooms. Madam Hooch then told us how to straddle our brooms correctly, so we wouldn't fall off the end.

She was walking through each row and stopped at Malfoy's, "Now you need to grip firmly, with your left hand gripping the handle under your right hand. Mr. Malfoy, your grip is too light; you're going to fall off as soon as you get up about a hundred feet."

I looked over at Ron to see a huge smile on his face. Malfoy could have never ridden a broom in his life! I giggled a little at Malfoy's horrified expression.

"Now on my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. One my whistle-one-two-" But Madam Hooch never got to blow her whistle because Neville, obviously was very nervous and jumpy, was already in the air and rising quickly.

"Come back, boy!"Madam Hooch yelled, but I was pretty sure Neville couldn't understand her at the speed he was going.

He must have at least fifty feet in the air and I looked at his terrified face. The overwhelming height was taking tool on his limbs as he sat stick still. He then started slipping and before he could do anything he was plummeting to the ground. His broom just started swiveling around in circles, before zooming into the forbidden forest.

"Neville!" I screamed, but I knew it would do nothing. He was a foot away from the ground before I knew it and a sickening crack rang through the air.

"Ow...ow, ow." I heard Neville moan as everyone rushed over to him.

Madam Hooch shoved her way to him, her face as pale as a sheet of paper, "Broken wrist," she muttered, "Come on, boy- it's all right, up you get."

She helped the injured boy to his feet then whirled around to the rest of the class, "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." And they walked off, Neville's face red with tears on cheek, his wrist lying limply in his hand and Madam Hooch had an arm over his shoulder, whispering to him kind words.

A minute later, when they passed around the corner, Malfoy laughed, "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

Other Slytherins offered other nasty insults about the poor boy.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Parvarti, a girl in my classes, snapped.

"Oh sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl teased, "Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies, Parvarti."

"Well, I always thought you were the kind to like slimey, rat-faced trash, Pansy." I sneered, my glare flickering to Draco, making sure my intent was clear.

She scowled at me, "You better be careful Blarsh, you-" she never finished her insult because Draco spoke.

"Look!" he declared, a wicked smile on his face as his hand shot out and picked something up form the long grass, "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." He held up the Remebrall up like a prize as he stared at it.

"Give that here, Malfoy." Harry stepped forward, finally talking for the first time since Neville fell.

Draco just grinned, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find-how about-up a tree?" The rest of the Slytherins twittered.

"Give it _here_!" Harry shouted, enraged, but Malfoy acted as if he didn't hear and jumped onto his broom, sailing slowly up in the air.

My mind grew bitter; Malfoy wasn't lying about his flying skills.

He floated above the top of an oak tree and mocked Harry from above, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Worry gathered in my mind as Harry grabbed his broom. Did he ever fly a broomstick in his _life_?

"No!" Hermione shouted, "Madam Hooch told us not to move- you'll get into trouble."

Harry seemed to not have heard her and just hopped onto his broom and pushed off the ground. The whole time, I stood there stunned and just stared at Harry's rising form. Harry pulled his broom up even more and went faster.

"Ya! Go Harry!" I heard Ron yell next to me.

Whispers and gasps filled the field until Harry reached Malfoy. Harry sharply turned to face Malfoy's stunned face, "Give it here or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry yelled to him, the same determined look on his face.

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy somewhat recovered and his sneer returned.

Suddenly, Harry lunged towards him and Malfoy just barely moved out of the way. Malfoy tittered on his broom. Many people around me were clapping and hollering, but I remained staring at the two boys, looking for any sign of brooms falling.

"No Crabbe or Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry mocked at the blond boy.

A worried look struck Draco's face, but then yelled, "Catch it if you can, then!" and threw the ball up high in the air and watched as it plummeted towards the ground.

I watched Harry's head move in the directed of the ball and he positioned himself. Abruptly, he started zooming almost straight down to the glass ball.

"HARRY!" I screamed loudly and was pretty sure I broke everyone's ears.

It seemed that another voice joined mine, but it was more high pitched and more scared. My vision grew blurry and my wrist started to burn like never before, but I watched as he continued to dive, his arm reaching for the ball. When he a few feet from the ground I stopped screaming, turned away, tears gathering, and my hand gripping my wrist. My thoughts only said, "He's dead. He's dead. He's dead!"

Cheers erupted around me and I span around to see a huge grin on his face, his black hair blown back, eyes glittering, and his arm stuck up with the Remebrall clutched in his hand. He was alive, he didn't die, he was alive.

"HARRY POTTER!" the enraged voice of Professor McGonagall came from behind me and she shoved my shoulder as she passed.

Harry's smile quickly vanished and he jumped off the broom, his legs quivering.

"_Never_-in all my time in Hogwarts-" She was speechless with shock and the sun glinted of her glasses almost harshly.

"-how _dare _you- might have broken your neck-"she continued to rant when I butted in.

"He didn't mean to-" I started to say, but she cut me off.

"Be quiet, Miss Blarsh-"

"But Malfoy-" Ron tried to explain.

""That's _enough _Mr. Weasely. Potter, follow me, now." Professor McGonagall snapped in 'this is final' tone and strode to the castle, Harry's worried face turning back towards us one last time as he followed her.

Goyle, Crabbe, and Malfoy started to snicker as soon as they left, "Ooohhh! Potter's going to be expelled!"

"Never going to have to see his muggle-loving face ever again." Malfoy continued to laugh and my anger started boiling.

"Shut up, _Malfoy_!" Ron's voice was next to me.

"What you going to do about it, Weasely?" Malfoy sneered, "Your little friend is now gone."

My anger finally busted and started to flow through my veins, "The real question, Malfoy, is what you are going to do?"

"Oh, the girl from the pathetic family. I'm pretty sure I can do a lot," he gestured to Crabbe and Goyle, "but it seems you have nothing, especially since Potter's gone."

"Are you talking about your insignificant trolls who just flank by your side from fear of being shunned by everyone? Although, it's too late, everyone despises you and you know it. You're nothing, but a puny speck of annoyance in this world. It's about time someone explained it to you in simple terms." I sneered, my voice sounding not like my own, but I didn't notice too much. Anger was pumping through and my judgment was blinded.

He took a step back, shocked, and suddenly brought out his wand, "Dare to say that again, huh, Blarsh? I can make you vanish from where you stand." He put his chin up, his ego obviously bruised.

"You're bluffing you groveling worm." The person who was not me continued to chastise Malfoy and walked towards him, "You will do nothing."

He started to tremble as I approached.

"Emily! What are you doing?" Hermione's voice broke through the haze and I regained control of my speech again.

I looked around, to see many stunned, sneering or smiling.

"Madam Hooch is coming; you're going to get us all in trouble." Hermione whined and I looked behind me to see her pass the corner.

"Speak of this to anyone, Malfoy, and you'll regret it." I tried to make an intimidating voice and stepped back with Ron.

"What was that?" he whispered to me.

"I don't know." I quietly told him, my thoughts jumbled.

Later on, when it was dinner, I walked back to our usual table and quickly perked up when I saw Harry was there.

"Harry! You're not expelled!" I squealed and sat down.

"What did she do with you?" Ron asked.

"When she dragged me to the castle, I thought for sure I was a goner, but she instead brought me to Flitwick's classroom and called for a boy named Oliver Wood. " Harry started to explain, "It turned out he was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She led us through a corridor and into an empty classroom. She then told Wood that she found him a seeker. I was thoroughly confused; she couldn't have been talking about me! She said that the dive that I did to get Neville's Remebrall was fifty feet and that Charlie, your brother, couldn't have done it! I wasn't trying to do anything heroic; honestly, I was just trying to get Neville's present back. So instead of expelling me, she made me seeker!" He finished, breathing a little hard from excitement.

"No way!" I breathed, utterly astonished.

"You're _joking._" Ron said, amazed, with his food halfway to his mouth, but it didn't seem like he cared, "Seeker? But first years never- you must be the youngest house player in about-"

"-a century. I know," Harry finished, eating some of his pie, "Wood told me."

"Harry, I thought you _died! _If you ever do that again I will kill you! Although… congrats on making it on the team! You're going to be a seeker!" I started out with a motherly voice, but soon became too excited to be mad.

"It's just so surreal, I can't believe it! And I heard you when I got the Remebrall. You screamed so loud!" He started to laugh, "Did you really think I was going to die?"

"Yes! Fifty foot drop straight down! You're a crazy one, Potter." I laughed with him, "Was anyone else screaming?" I asked, recalling the other voice.

"No, you were the only one. Didn't take you for that type, Emily." Ron said with mirth in his eyes.

"Really?" I said, confusion filling my mind.

"You should have seen her after you left, Harry. Draco was saying how you were going to get expelled and BAM! Emily was all over him." Ron mentioned what happened earlier.

"Really? You mean, fighting?" Harry asked with excitement in his eyes.

"No, but she basically cussed him out! Draco had no clue how to respond. You should have seen it!" Ron was getting more riled up at the memory.

"Was it really intense, Emily?" Harry looked over at me, pride radiating from him.

"Well, ya…I mean, it wasn't _that _bad. I just said a couple of words. It didn't even feel like I was doing it!" I tried to explain, my face burning up.

"'Just a couple of words'" Ron pshed, "I've never seen someone so humiliated."

"I wish I was there." Harry complemented me and I continued to blush.

"So when's your first practice?" I asked hurriedly, trying to switch the subject.

"Next week," Harry said, completely distracted, "Don't tell anyone about this though. Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George suddenly swooped over to our table.

George leaned in and whispered into his ear, just loud enough for us to hear, "Well done. Wood told us. We're on the team too- Beaters."

"I tell you we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," Fred said, "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry. Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Oh, Emily," George turned to me, "I heard you got into a fight with Draco. Everyone's saying that you were going to jumped on him and punch the daylights out of him. Congrats, kid." He winked at me.

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he found a new secret passageway out of the school." Fred said before I could contradict George's rumors.

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

As they left our least favorite trio came over to our table, Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back the Muggles?" Malfoy taunted.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you." Harry said, a dangerous tone underlying in his voice.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked, my anger not boiling, yet.

"Nothingthat concerns _you_, Blarsh." He sneered and looked back at Harry, "I'd take you on anytime on my own. Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only-no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" Malfoy sure seemed arrogant after what I said to him. He had to have something planned.

"Of course he has," Ron immediately backed up Harry, "I'm his second, who's yours?"

"Crabbe," Draco said simply, "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." He grinned and swooped away with Crabbe and Goyle.

"What _is _a wizard's duel?" Harry asked, "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," Ron said lightly and began eating his last pie.

"Die? Are you kidding me, Ron?" I exclaimed, "You had him accept this?"

"Emily, relax. People only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse anyway." Ron explained and I started to get more suspicious.

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry asked, worried.

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose." Ron had another piece of his pie.

"Ron! He should have refused! You guys know Malfoy, do you really think he's brave enough to have a duel with you? He's up to something!" I tried explaining, but Ron shook his head.

"He said this in front of everyone! If Malfoy doesn't do it, he'll be mocked for chickening out and if Harry doesn't, he'll be mocked. Harry has to go!" Ron argued.

"Excuse me."

All of us twirled around to see Miss Hermione, herself.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron said, exasperated at all the visits.

Hermione didn't even glance at him and spoke to Harry, "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-"

"Bet you could." Ron muttered, obviously annoyed.

"-and you _musn't _go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." Hermione explained…and I agreed, for once.

"And it's really none of your business," Harry said, sounding fake polite.

"Good-bye." Ron ended it and she left.

"Harry, you really shouldn't go. This isn't a good idea. Anyone could see you, even the paintings!" I tried to convince them.

"Oh, so you're on Hermione's side, now are ya?" Ron spoke, a little bitter.

"Well-no-wait, yes, I guess I am. She is right. You only lost two points from Snape, imagine how many you'll loose for being caught with Malfoy, at midnight, in the trophy room! It'll look bad." I admitted.

"Come on, Harry, let's go." Ron took Harry's arm and walked off.

I watched Harry leave, my eyes pleading, but he just looked back and left.

I slumped at my table, trying to think of how I would keep them from going when Mrs. McGonagall walked up to me and grabbed my shoulder, "The Headmaster would like to see you."

"What about?" I asked, worried.

"Just come along." She gave me a look to not to ask again and I didn't.

I got up from seat and followed her out of the room. She led me through corridors and up stair cases until we reached an atrocious gargoyle statue in the middle of the floor.

"Where's the entrance?" I asked, puzzled.

"Here. Orange Gumdrops." She spoke and the gargoyle started to tremble.

I stared in amazement as it started to rise and stairs were revealed.

"He's waiting for you." Professor McGonagall said and gestured to the staircase that now rose to the ceiling.

I silently stepped onto the steps and started climbing. What did he want to talk to me about? Was it about the Malfoy thing? What did Malfoy tell him? Will he expel me for it? I worried the whole way up to his two doors and I hesitated before knock. Right when my fist was a centimeter away from the door I heard his voice call out, "Come in, Miss Blarsh."

The doors slowly opened and I took a step in. His room was magnificent. It was a circular room and I gaped at all the paintings around me. They must have been former headmasters and headmistresses and all them were asleep in their frames, their snores audible. Dumbledore also had many knick-knacks that moved and made noises, the whole room seemed to be full of them.

"Yes, I do have many things in this room. Many memories."

I looked forward to see Professor Dumbledore. I started to blush wildly, "Uh- Professor Dumbldore, sir, I was j-just wondering, why was I b-brought here?" I stuttered, and chastised myself for stuttering in front of such an important person.

"No need to be nervous Emily. I've just had you come here to talk about the incident with Mr. Malfoy." He stood up from his dark oak desk and started walking towards me.

"I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to- you don't believe the rumors about me hitting him, do you! I would never do that ever-" I rapidly tried to explain when he held up his index finger, his midnight blue robes swooping around him.

"Emily you're not in any trouble. I know what happened. I just wanted to warn you to control your anger." His voice was old and crackly, but had a soft, wistful feeling to it.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, I've never felt like that before. It was just so strong, and then I felt like my conscious was pushed away. Why did that happen, sir?" I asked, anxious.

"No need to worry about it now, Emily. Just know, you cannot let it happen again. Control your emotions, don't let them control you." He started to turn to his desk, obvious dismissal.

"Thank you, sir, but I have one more question." I said, while I had the chance, "How did you know I said my last name was 'Blarsh' and not 'Black'?"

"I have my ways child. Now go get a long to bed. It seems you may need your sleep while you can." He winked behind his half-moon shaped glasses and the doors opened behind me.

"Thank you, Professor, Dumbledore." I said and walked out.

I didn't see Harry or Ron again after our argument, so I went to bed, relieved to see Hermione was already asleep. What felt like a few minutes later, I felt someone grabbed my shoulder and then cover my mouth. My eyes shot open and I tried to scream, but I then saw my captor was only Hermione.

"Shhh…don't scream. Harry and Ron are going to be leaving soon, we have to hurry if you want to stop them." She whispered in the dark, her face a ghostly white in the moonlight.

I nodded slowly and she slowly removed her hands, "Let's go."

We tip-toed down the stairs and weaved around the chairs and couches in the common room. It looked a little creepy and washed out. The bright red carpet now seemed darker, a blood red and the usually roaring fire was absent. I felt a chill go up my spine. As we pushed the painting open and walked into the corridor, Hermione started nervously wringing her hands.

"Maybe we should tell Percy about this, maybe he'd stop them and no points would be taken away." Hermione suggested and I immediately felt sick.

I could never tell on my friends, especially not to one theirs _brother,_ "No Hermione, we'll take care of them. It's better to make this as painless as possible." I tried to reassure her and noticed she had on the pinkest, fluffiest bathroom I've ever seen. I looked down to see I was still in my shorts and tank.

I suddenly heard the slight squeak of the painting opening and a few whispers. I walked forward as it closed, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."

Ron turned up the oil lamp he was carrying, "_You guys_! Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother," Hermione stepped in, "Percy- he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this." She threatened.

Ron glared at them and pulled on Harry's arm. Harry followed him down the corridor and so did we.

"Don't you _care _about Gryffindor, do you _only _care about yourselves, _I _don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells." Hermione tried to make them feel guilty, but I had a feeling it would only make them angrier.

"Come on, guys. You shouldn't be doing this." I reached out for Harry's arm, but he shook it off.

"Go away."

I let my arm fall and felt as if I was just slapped. Was this how friendship was? Did they really think I'd do anything to hurt them?

Hermione seemed unaffected, "All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so-"

Hermione walked back to the painting and stopped talking. I looked over to see the Fat Lady was gone. Now, Hermione and I were locked out.

"Now what am I going to do?" Hermione asked high-pitched with worry and disbelief.

"That's your problem," Ron said, clearly annoyed with us, "We've got to go, we're going to be late."

Hermione and I stared at each other for a few seconds as the boys continued down that corridor and came to one conclusion: we had to follow them.

"We're coming with you." Hermione declared as we caught up.

"You are _not_." Ron argued and I couldn't even look either of them in the face.

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up." Hermione threatened.

"You've got some nerve-" Ron's voice escalated.

"Shut up, both of you!" Harry lowly scowled, "I think I heard something."

There was a snuffling sound echoing lightly throughout the corridor.

"Mrs. Norris?" Ron asked so quietly I could barely make it out.

We walked a little further to see it wasn't Mrs. Norris, but Neville. He was in a little ball, sleeping, but suddenly jolted awake.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed." Neville gave a sigh of relief.

"Keep your voice down, Neville," Hermione chastised, "The password's 'Pig Snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."

"How's your arm?" Harry asked Neville, still kind to other people, even in these type of situations.

"Fine," Neville said and raised his un-casted arm, "Madam Promfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good-well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later-" Ron tried to finish when Neville panicked.

"Don't leave me!" Neville got up to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

"If any of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrel told us about, and used it on you." Ron glared at us.

"I'd like to see you try," I glared back, pushing the resentment that I felt back.

"Shhh, guys, let's go." Harry motioned us forward.

We all tip-toed through corridors which were lit with silver moonlight which was filtered through the huge windows. Every time we turned a corner I thought for sure Mrs. Norris would leap at us, alerting Filch, but we never even saw a hair of them. We ran quietly up the staircase that led to the third-floor, the floor the trophy room was on.

There were no sign of Malfoy and his goons. The room was empty, except for clear cases that held many different golden, shiny trophies. Plaques, shields, and other awards also cluttered the cases. We stayed close to the walls, as if that would make us act like chameleons and stared cautiously at two doors.

I couldn't believe Ron _threatened _me. He's known me for at least two weeks, enough to tell I wouldn't harm him. Was that just part of the person he was that I didn't discover yet? I didn't want to be friends with someone who threatened me, although I couldn't be picky, Harry and Ron were my first and only friends. Do they even consider themselves my friends? I looked over at Harry and saw that his face was looking towards mine, a shadow from the moonlight covering his features. A stray tear rolled down my cheek and I hastily looked away. I couldn't be some cry baby. Not at a time like this!

Time kept going by and Ron finally whispered, "He's late, maybe he's chickened out."

A stepping noise in the next room suddenly made everyone flinch. Was it Malfoy? I saw Harry raise his wand, but the voice that came wasn't Malfoy's.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in the corner." Filch's voice could be heard and I stiffened.

Filch was going to find us after all. Harry quickly waved over to us to get out of the trophy room and we scuttled to the door most far away from Filch's voice. Neville barely got around the corner when Filch's footsteps filled the room.

"They're in here somewhere," Filch muttered, "probably hiding."

"This way." I saw Harry's lips form and we started to sneak around the suites of armor.

Filch's footsteps got louder as they came nearer. Neville suddenly gave a small squeal and started running, but took Ron and Harry down with him into a full suite of armor. The clanging was enough to alert probably everyone in the castle.

"RUN!" Harry screamed and I broke into a sprint.

We ran blindly, just trying to escape Filch. We went from corridor to corridor, but stayed on the same floor, stairs would slow us down. Harry led us and pulled back a tapestry to reveal a hidden passageway. He hurried us inside and continued to run. The passageway ended by our Charms classroom, which was all the way on the other side of the castle.

We all leaned on the cold, moist castle walls and Harry breathed, "I think we've lost him."

I breathed deeply, "I-I tried-I tried to-" I couldn't get the sentence out so Hermione instead tried to.

"We-_told-_you." She weezed, holding her side, "We-_told_-you."

"We've got to get back to the Gryffindor tower," Ron ignored our 'told-you-so" thing, "quickly as possible."

"Draco tricked you guys. Just like we told you he would." I said to Harry, "Why didn't you believe us?"

"You know he was the one who tipped of Filch. He was never going to meet you guys." Hermione added and we both waited for an answer.

All he said was, "Let's go."

We started walking down the corridor when I heard rattling. Like, someone was trying to get out of a room. Suddenly, Peeves from our first day popped out of a classroom. He glanced over at us and squealed in delight."

"Shut up, Peeves- please-you'll get us thrown out." Harry begged, but Peeves just snickered.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." I pleaded with my hands clutched together.

"Should tell Filch, I should," Peeves said in a phony angelic voice, "It's for your own good you know."

"Get out of the way," Ron yelled and tried to push Peeves. Huge mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves shouted loud enough to wake the castle, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

We ducked under Peeves and ran for it again, until we reach a door at the end of the corridor. Ron jerked on the handle, "It's locked!"

Just great.

"This is it!" Ron groaned as everyone tried slamming against the door to break it down, "We're done for! This is the end!"

Filch's running footsteps could be heard down the corridor and Peeves continued to shout.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snapped and grabbed Harry's wand. She then tapped the door's lock and whispered a spell, "_Alohomora!" _

I could hear the door click and we shoved the door open, huddling inside. I pressed my ear against the door, listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" I could hear Filch's voice, "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please'" Peeves said in a kid-like voice.

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go_?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please."

"All right- _please_." Filch said exasperated and Peeve's started to burst into laughter.

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you don't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaaa!" Peeves's laugh soon melted away and vanished.

Filch's grumbling could be heard.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry concluded, "I think we'll be ok- get _off, _Neville!" I noticed Neville was still tugging on Harry's robes, "_What?_"

We turned around to face Neville to see his mouth was open and he was pointing at our worst nightmare. Can anything else happen to us tonight? I then noticed we were in a corridor. A third- floor corridor. _The _forbidden third-floor corridor. Now we knew why it was forbidden.

I looked straight into the yellowish eyes of a gigantic dog, which also happened to have three heads. It filled the whole room practically. All eyes suddenly landed on us, their orange-ish teeth shown and thick strands of gooey saliva hanging from their lips. This was going to be a trip.

I then realized that they haven't attacked yet was because they were stunned to see visitors so late at night. I also knew they wouldn't be stunned for too long. Their loud growls started to grow in the dogs throats and I tried to reach for the door. I really didn't want to die and Filch seemed like a great choice compared to this! The door finally opened and we all fell through and started to sprint again down the corridor. Filch was no where to be found, which I was thankful for, and continued to run. I hoped the dog didn't have some shrinking powers that would allow it go out the door, but it could have just broke through the wall and chased us. I forced my legs to go faster. I didn't stop sprinting until I reached the Fat Lady. I never was so happy to see her in my life.

"Where on earth have you all been?" She asked, her voice the same, but her expression was puzzled at our panting and sweaty foreheads.

"Never mind that- pig snout, pig snout." Harry panted and we stepped through.

I threw myself in front of the fireplace, which immediately roared to life and I found some comfort. No one spoke for quite a while. In fact, some of them looked like they would never talk again. Ron finally broke the silence.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in the school?" He said, probably trying to make a joke, "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione glared at the boys, "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snarled, "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry dumbly suggested, probably knowing he was wrong and continued, "I wasn't looking at it's feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, _not _the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." She continued to glare at them and I was too speechless to talk. Guarding something?

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could have all been killed- or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind, we're going to bed." Hermione dragged me up the stairs and to our beds.

"The nerve of those boys!" she huffed and layed back in her bed, blowing out her candle.

"What would it be guarding…?" I breathed as I shut off my light and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5:TrickOrTroll

Little Black Sheep

Chapter Five: Trick-or-Troll

By Liz S.

"_Harry!" I heard a woman scream. I couldn't see her, but I somehow knew it was important for me to find out._

"_Who are you?" I yelled into the black void I was in._

_She just continued to scream when a sudden green light enveloped the whole room and blinded me._

Fully startled, I flung up in my bed. I could feel my arms tremble a little. Although, I had almost no clue to what I was frightened about. The only thing that I remembered was a green flash which could have been anything. Breathing hard, I let my head fall back onto my pillow. What was all that about anyways? Suddenly, Hermione came out of the bathroom we all shared.

"Emily! Are you awake? You're not dressed yet? Professor McGonagall is going to skin us alive if you don't get moving- of course- So c'mon, you need to get ready, you're late!" Hermione rushed to tell me and started to run down the stairs.

I jumped up, my sheets flying onto Rosemarie's cage and she squawked, abruptly awoken, "Sorry, Rosemarie, I gotta go!"

I ran into the bathroom and started to get ready. This was going to be quite a day.

After I was dressed, I walked to the Great Hall. As I stood in front of the massive doors I fleetingly remembered the first night I was here and how I was so nervous to get sorted. I pushed heavily on the doors, slipped in, and quickly spotted Harry and Ron. A knot suddenly formed in my stomach. Could I sit with them after what happened yesterday? "Don't be stupid, Emily," I scolded myself, "Of course I can. They are my friends."

Not fully assured, I shuffled to where they were sitting and hurriedly sat down. I shyly looked over at Harry and Ron to see them looking back at me. I snapped my head back to my plate and let my hair fall and act as a curtain between me and the boys. I glanced at the delicious looking heaps of food in front of me, but didn't really feel hungry.

"Ron, you need to say something." I heard Harry's low whisper.

"Why? She was on _Hermione's _side. She should be the one saying sorry." Ron grumbled.

"Oh, come on, Ron. They were right, Malfoy did trick us. Say you're sorry."

"Why don't you? And besides, if we didn't go we wouldn't have found out something is being hidden under the trap door."

"Hermione is the reason why we got into the room and why we know there was a trapdoor, now apologize." Harry sharply whispered.

I heard Ron sigh, "I guess you're right."

I was fiddling with my hands the whole time. If Ron was so reluctant to apologize, would it be genuine? Should I accept it if he does say he's sorry?

I heard a cough next to me and I looked over, "Um, Emily, about last night, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I should have listened to both you and Hermione. Will you forgive us?"

Ron ended with a sheepish look on his face and his ears were tinted red. They should have listened to me. I wonder why they didn't. They were so mean when I didn't agree, why should I be friends with such one-sided people. They should be begging me for forgiveness for what they said to me! I started to get angry, but then Dumbledore's words echoed in my mind, "Control your emotions, don't let them control you." I took a deep breathe and looked at Harry's pleading eyes. Did I want to be friends with them? Yes.

"Ok, I'll forgive you guys. But if ever treat me like that again, I'm kicking you to the curb." I smiled towards the end and I saw Ron relax, obviously relieved.

"Do you guys know what the dog was hiding?" I asked, curious now, and spooned some eggs onto my plate.

"Well, sort of, when Hagrid and I went to Gringotts he picked up a tiny package in vault which was then searched through the same day. I'm thinking whatever Hagrid picked up, is what the dog is guarding." Harry explained.

"How could something so small need so much protection?" I asked,

"Whatever is down there is either really valuable or really dangerous." Ron concluded.

"Or both." Harry added.

"Do you know anything more about it?" I inquired.

"No." Harry shook his head, "That's why we should go back down there, to find out what it's guarding."

"Harry, they have a three-headed dog guarding it! They obviously don't want anyone to get it. How are we ever going to get pass it if a dark wizard or something can't?" I tried to reason with them, but my need to know what it held was growing.

"C'mon, Emily. We could do it! They aren't expecting students to try to get in, so the tests may be easy for us and harder for them." Ron explained his side and I was somewhat amazed at his reasons.

"How do you know there are even _tests_? We could be just killed once we got pass the dog!" I started to get anxious, how would we do this?

"They would have a way to get to it, so that they can see if it's safe." Harry explained, "Do you think Hermione or Neville would want to go back down?"

I shook my head, "Probably not, Hermione is still mad with you guys and Neville…well, he doesn't seem like the type who would want to go back for more."

"Thank god! If she's mad at us, she won't talk with us!" Ron exclaimed with a smile on his face.

I scowled at him, "She's not as bad as you think. She may be a know-it-all-"

"She sure is!" Harry interrupted me, an unbelieving look on his face.

"But she was right. She was only trying to help our house and you guys. Think about it, she's a muggle born wizard and tried to overly prepare for this school, but she obviously had no clue how to make friends. She's probably a better person than this." I finished, a thoughtful look on my face and my eyes pleading.

"If she was so smart, she would know by the way she's acting she won't have any friends!" Ron said, annoyed and irritated.

"Ok, let's just drop this, you guys." Harry struggled to get in between us to end the argument, "We still have to find out what to do about Draco."

Ron started to laugh uncontrollably, "Did you see his face this morning? He was surprised that we were still here! The little git! We should come up with something brutal!"

I instantly sat up at the words, "He was here this morning? I can't believe I missed it! We do have to get him back, that rat-faced weasel!"

Suddenly, many students hurriedly left the room and I checked the time, "Oh my gosh! We're going to be late for Potions! Snape's going to skin us alive!"

We all scrambled to get up and rushed out of the room. Our planning for revenge on Draco was talked about in between classes and before going to bed, but a week later, the perfect plan had came and it was completely accidental.

It was about a week since the boys have apologized to me and we were sitting at the table, just having breakfast when all the owls appeared. I looked up to see mine and Harry's, but unlike all the other times, there was six screech owls carrying a rather large and long package and they were coming towards us. I could feel everyone's eyes on it and whispers spread across the hall. The package was dropped onto Harry's plate and when he went to reach for it, a letter fluttered onto it from another owl. I read from over his shoulder:

_DO NOT OPEN PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o' clock for your first training session._

_Professor McGonagall_

I looked over at Harry to see he was trying to hide his joy.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron groaned next to Harry, "I've never even _touched _one."

I glanced at the two boys with an idea in my mind and saw they had the same thought. We rushed to get out of the Great Hall and out into the corridor, our excitement hardly concealed. Not half way through the entrance hall we ran into Draco and his goons on the stairs. Malfoy snatched the package and carefully felt it. I immediately casted a harsh glare at Draco, suspicious, but just as quick as he grabbed it, he threw it over.

"That's a broomstick," Malfoy said, envy and malice contorted his already distorted features, "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed to have them," He snarled, a smirk rising onto his face.

I could feel Ron's excitement radiating off of his and he finally exploded, "It's not any old broomstick," Ron explained, smug, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron looked over at Harry and grinned at him, "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasely, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy sneered, covering his ego, "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Ron looked like he was going to kill Malfoy when Professor Flitwick suddenly stood by Malfoy's arm.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" He said, his voice a lot higher than I thought it would be.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," Malfoy said, trying to get us into trouble, if only he knew…

"Yes, yes, that right," Professor Flitwick looked over at Harry, pride flowing out of him, "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir." Harry said, laughter evident in his voice. I even had a stifle a giggle behind my palm when I looked over at Draco. He looked absolutely horrified and insulted. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it."

I totally covered my mouth at Malfoy's expression and started to run up the stairs and let my laughter flow when we reached the top.

"Well, it's true," Harry chuckled, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remebrall I wouldn't be on the team…"

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" I heard Hermione's stiff voice behind us.

She was obviously furious and stomped up the stairs, glaring at Harry's package.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Harry said and I nudged him in the gut and gave him the look.

"Yes, don't stop now, it's doing us so much good." Ron added and I punched him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry for the boys' behavior Hermione. They're just not over the fact you were right from last night." I apologized and glared at Harry and Ron.

"It's understandable." She answered, gave a small smile at me and then stomped away, her nose up in the air.

When she was out of ear shot I scowled at Harry and Ron, "You two should be nicer to her!"

"Hey, I didn't say anything insulting, I just asked!" Harry put his arms in the air, a sign of surrender.

"Hey! Thanks for leaving me to the dogs!" Ron said, glaring at Harry.

I started to laugh, "Come on, you two, we have our classes to get to! Put the broomstick on your bed and let's go." I told Harry.

The rest of the day was uneventful and I could see that Harry was not really in our world. He seemed to spend most of our classes daydreaming. Whenever I looked over at Ron, he had the same glazed look. Boys will be boys. Although, how would I know what _real _boys were suppose to be like? The ones at home obviously had some sort of disease or disfiguration that made them act the way they did. Harry was the famous Boy-Who-Lived and hardly made his just a boy and Ron… he seemed too unique to be categorized as just a boy. Maybe I was lucky enough to not know a normal boy. I smiled at the thought as I sat at dinner. I then looked at Harry who was shoveling his food into his mouth.

"Wow, Harry, a little hungry, are we?" I laughed, "Can I come with you to practice tonight?"

Harry looked up with his cheeks filled and nodded, "Mhm." And then he swallowed, "You want to come too, Ron?"

Ron looked over-joyed, but then sorrow shadowed his face, "I've got extra Potions homework from Snape today, remember? I won't be able to get it done and I REALLY don't want a detention."

"It's ok, Ron. Maybe you can go to the next one." Harry said.

"Come on! Let's go check out his broom!" I squealed and we all jumped out of our seats.

We rushed over to the Fat Lady painting and I yelled the password, "Weasel Paw!" and we ran over to the boys' dormitory stairs. I paused at the stairs as the others ran up, but they soon stopped when they noticed I wasn't with them.

"What you waiting for, Emily?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's just, girls aren't allowed in the boys' dormitories." I said, stating the obvious.

"It's not we're going to do anything." Ron rolled his eyes and I blushed madly.

"Ok." I started to walk to the stairs, but when I tried to step on the first stair I was pushed slightly backward. Puzzled I tried to punch through it, but I just hurt my arm instead, "Are you serious?" I looked up to the ceiling, asking nobody the question and I looked back to the guys, "Sorry, I can't come up."

"Wow, that's really strange. They have a force field keeping girls from coming up here." Harry mused

"Can you just bring the broom down here and open it?" I asked, getting a little anxious.

"Sure, we'll be back down in a second." And they rushed up the stairs.

I took a seat in front of the roaring Gryffindor fire and stared into the flames. They danced the golds, reds, and oranges flickering every which way. The roaring and fizzling slowly started to block out all other noise as I stared intently into the fire, the heat warming my face. Suddenly, I heard a male voice, "Emily."

I gasped and pulled back away from the fire, looking around the room. No one was to be seen, but I was sure that I heard someone say my name. The voice was vaguely familiar, but seemed new at the same time.

"Hey, Emily, we got the broom." Harry and Ron came down the stairs and came over by my side.

"You ok? You look a little freaked out." Harry asked, concern coloring his voice.

"Ya, I'm fine. Come on, open it." I pushed the thought away and smiled.

Harry then hurriedly pulled the wrapping away and we stared in awe at what laid in his hands.

"Wow," I heard Ron breath in astonishment.

"What a beauty…" I quietly remarked as we all stared at it.

I was never a big broom person, considering I've never rode one really, but I looked over this one and couldn't help, but be astonished. It was so much different from the worn out brooms we used during our flying lessons. The handle was a dark mahogany, thoroughly polished and smooth as glass. The tail had all orderly bristles, all dark and polished too, but what topped it all off was the 'Nimbus Two Thousand' that was carved in the handle in pure gold. I let my breath out and whistled a little.

"You're so lucky, Harry." Ron told him.

"I know." Harry said and the guys left to their rooms. Harry told me to meet him in the common room at seven O'clock to leave for practice and I agreed.

I sat in my room and suddenly realized I was going to watch Harry, alone. No Ron to make any stress relieving remarks and I was going to meet Oliver Wood, the captain of them team. What was I going to wear? I jumped up and opened the top of my trunk. Wait, did it really matter that much? I mean, I shouldn't dress like a slob, but it wasn't like they were the Prime Minister or anything. I tried to convince myself it wasn't a big deal, but a little tugging in my gut told me _"you know you want to look good." _I pushed the thought aside and began rummaging through my things.

After much contemplation I pulled out a dark red button up shirt and dark blue jeans. It was normal enough, right? I mean, the red is just to show a little Gryffindor pride. I slipped them on and looked over at the clock: 6:30 p.m. I sighed as I looked in the mirror and started to try to push my hair in the right position. It was all curly and crazy, but I knew I couldn't do much to it. I finally decided to roll up my shirts sleeves and the saw my wrist was bare. I quickly strapped a watch onto it to cover my scar. I then nodded in satisfaction. This was perfectly fine; it wasn't like I was going to be doing anything other than sitting, anyways. I slipped on my converse that I wore everyday and walked down the stairs.

I looked around to see Harry was down yet, so I sat in the red velvet chair in front of the fire. I gave a sigh, a nervous knot in my stomach. What if he walked down in his robes and asked why I was wearing this? What if he teased me about my converses which were usually covered up? Emily, he didn't do it on the train, stop worrying so much! I scolded at myself for worrying about my appearance so much. It reminded me of the first day of school I had ever year. I would always fuss over my hair and clothes, hoping to finally make a good impression, which always failed. Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth and I tried to scream.

I then looked up and heard laughing. It was Harry. And I let him scare me. I started blushing at my embarrassing display, but he just continued to laugh.

"Come on, Emily, we have to get to the field, Wood's waiting." Harry reminded me and started walking towards the door. I jumped out of the chair and followed him out of the common room entrance.

I hurried up to walk by his side and looked over at what he was wearing. I let a sigh of relief out. He was just wearing a red sweater and black trousers, not his robes or anything elaborate. He was also gripping his Nimbus Two thousand in his left hand. I tried to break the silence.

"So, have you ever played Quidditch?" I asked, curious.

"No, before flying lessons, I've never rode a broomstick in my life." Harry explained.

"Oh, duh, you lived with Muggles. Sorry, I forgot." I apologized at my stupidity.

"It's ok. Have you ever played Quidditch?" He asked, looking over at me as we reached the entrance of Hogwarts.

"No, I didn't really live in the area for flying around. My house is in a muggle neighborhood and isn't really…visible to everyone." I confessed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, there have always been a bunch of charms put onto my house to keep it hidden from muggles. So, I guess it was good that I didn't have any friends at my old school." I covered my mouth after I finished.

"No friends? Sounds just like me when I went to school." Harry sighed, "I lived with my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin Dudley. He was a vile person and that didn't help when I went to school." A look of anger filled his face, "I'm glad that I got out of there." He kicked a rock that was on the ground we were walking on.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I wish you didn't have to live with them." I said to him, sad at what he had to deal with.

"You shouldn't be sorry. It's not your fault, it's Voldemort's." Harry sneered.

I flinched at the name, always hearing it in the tale of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Sometimes I thought he was just a figment of someone's imagination, but every time I stood with Harry, I knew it was true.

"Why do you say his name?" I asked, my voice small.

"It's just a name." Harry looked over at me, confused.

"But it's _his _name." I countered, not understanding.

"He's just a person. There's no need to fear his name." Harry explained and I watched him in awe at his bravery, "Go, on, you say it."

"Really? I don't know if I should." I said, fear creeping into my voice.

"It's just a name." Harry assured me and I stopped walking.

I took a deep breath and Harry patted my shoulder, "It's not a big deal. It's just a name."

I let the name roll off my tongue, "Voldemort," and I suddenly looked around, not knowing what I was looking for.

"Don't worry. It's not like he's going to pop up if you say his name. See, that wasn't so hard." He said, a smile on his face and started walking again.

"Do you miss your parents?" I asked suddenly.

"Ya, but I didn't know them really. I was only one when Voldemort killed them." Harry sighed.

"My dad disappeared the same night. I wish he was here." I said, my lip wobbling.

"I'm sure he'll turn up one day." Harry comforted me.

"I'm sorry, I'm getting all cry baby like about my dad when he could still come back one day. Your parents…can't. Let's talk about something else." I said the last part with some cheeriness to get us out of this gloom.

"What do you think Ron is doing right now?" Harry asked.

I giggled a little at the thought, "Doing mountains of Potions homework."

Harry chuckled with me, "Ya, he's probably writing a thirty page essay."

"On Erumpent horns." I added, now laughing harder.

"And how they can be used to blow up Snape." Harry said and we walked the rest of the way, laughing at the image of Ron hunched over his desk, drawing a picture of Snape blowing up.

When we reached the stadium I looked up in awe and so did Harry at the size of the stadium. There must have been a million seats that were raised at least forty feet in the air. On either side of the stadium there were giant sticks with a giant loop on the top, almost like a bubble wand. As we entered I said good luck to Harry and started to climb up into the stands. When I reached the top of the stairs, I sat in the front row of the stands, right in the middle and looked up to see Harry already riding around on his broom.

It looked effortless as he rose and dived and swerved. The Nimbus Two Thousand was truly a great, graceful broom and Harry looked ecstatic. I watched him zoom through the goal posts and dip down so close to the ground, he could probably have his fingers skim it.

"Hey, Potter, come down!" I heard an unfamiliar voice shout and turned to see a fifth year boy walking into the stadium, struggling with a rather large box.

Harry swooped down and landed right next to what I thought was Oliver Wood.

"Very nice." Wood's voice echoed throughout the air and I could hear him. It was deathly quiet, so I could hear every word they exchanged, "I see what McGonagall meant… you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week.

I could barely see Harry nod his head and Wood opened the crate he carried in.

"Right," Wood started, "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."

"Three Chasers." I heard Harry repeat and I smiled a little. He was going to be a Quidditch star.

Wood then reached into the box and pulled out something round and bright red, "This ball's called the Quaffle. The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops, follow me?"

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited Oliver's words, "So- that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"

"What's basketball?" Wood asked, confused.

I started to laugh. Of course Wood wouldn't know a Muggle game. I saw Wood turn his head over to me and looked back at Harry.

"Never mind." Harry rushed out to say.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper- I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team form scoring." Wood explained.

"Three Chasers, One Keeper," Harry said, "And they play with a Quaffle. Okay, I got that. So what are they for?" Harry extended his arm at something in the box.

"I'll show you know. Take this." Wood handed Harry some stick type thing.

"I'm going to show you what Bludgers do. There are two Bludgers." Wood told Harry and pointed to two dark balls in the box, "Stand back," Wood warned and then leaned over the box.

Suddenly, a black ball started whizzing through the air, going everywhere. It even went straight for my head and I ducked. It then turned around and started to dive towards Harry. Probably out of reflex, Harry hit the ball with the stick, or bat, and Wood dove for the ball, struggling to put it back.

"See?" I could hear Wood's hard breathing, "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team- the Weasely twins are ours- it's their job to protect their side form the Bludgers and try and them toward the other team. So-think you've got all that?"

"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry listed off and Wood smiled.

"Very good." Wood complimented.

"Er- have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" I heard Harry ask lightly, but I could hear the worry in his tone.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or Bludgers-"

"Unless they crack my head open." I heard Harry interrupt and I stifled a laugh.

"Don't worry, the Weaselys are more than a match for the Bludgers- I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves." Wood tried to reassure Harry and I saw him bend and reach into the crate again.

I could see Wood was holding something, but I couldn't really tell what it looked like, only that it was small, "_This_," Wood began, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch win his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seeker's get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages- I think the record is three months, they had to keep brining on substitutes so the players could get some sleep.

"Well, that's it- any questions?" Wood finally finished and Harry shook his head.

"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," Wood placed the almost invisible ball into the crate, "It's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these." I saw him reach into his pocket and pull out bright white balls, golf balls.

They both got on their brooms and Wood threw the balls as far as he could and Harry chased after them. Harry always dove so smooth and so fast, catching the ball every time. I watched every throw, and started to yawn. The sun was almost gone now and I was getting a little tired.

The boys finally landed and I started walking down the stairs, and was still able to hear Wood's voice, "That Quidditch cup'll have our name on this year. I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasely, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone chasing dragons."

I finally caught up with them and walked by Harry's side.

"That was absolutely amazing, Harry! I can't believe anyone could ride so fast." I praised him, excited.

"Oh, and who may this be, Harry?" Wood asked, looking at me.

"This is Emily Blarsh. She's my friend and a first year like me. Emily, this is Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain." Harry introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." I said to Wood.

"So you're Harry's friend, nice to meet you too." Wood smiled and then we continued to talk about Quidditch, although before tonight, I almost knew nothing about it.

As I walked over to my dormitory stairs I turned and looked back at Harry, "Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Emily." He said back and disappeared up the stairs, as did I.

I continued to go to Harry's practices, laughing at the Weasely's jokes and watching at awe when they got down to work. Ron also came down for a lot of Harry's practices, but I went every time. Sure, I would have to stay up an hour later to finish my homework, but watching everyone was worth it. At the end of practice I would walk back with Harry and the others, laughing at what happened earlier that day. George even joked that I was Harry's girlfriend and I blushed madly and looked away. With classes, homework, and Harry's practices, life seemed to be cramped and flying by. Soon, I was waking up to the smell of pumpkin pie, Halloween morning.

I got ready in a cheery mood. What made today even better besides it being a holiday was that I had Charms today and Professor Flitwick said we would be levitating objects, which he had done a few days earlier with Neville's toad. I still giggle at the memory. When I walked down for breakfast it seemed as if Ron and Harry were excited too.

"Can you believe we're going to be levitating stuff in Charms today?" Ron exclaimed, excited.

"I know! This is going to be awesome!" I joined in.

"I hope it doesn't end up like Transfiguration when we had to change that match into a needle." Harry said with his face scrunched up.

"Ya, that'd be pretty boring," I agreed.

"If Hermione is the only one to levitate something, I think I'll scream." Ron said bitterly.

"Don't worry about it Ron. We should get going, class is going to start soon." Harry said, standing up. I followed the two boys out into the entrance hall.

When Charms class began Flitwick announced we would indeed be doing levitation. Problem was, he chose our partners. Harry was put with Seamus, which was probably ok with him, but I got stuck with Neville. Don't get me wrong, Neville was a nice boy…but he tended to have trouble follow him wherever he went. When I heard who Ron got partnered with I had to stifle a laugh. He was put with Hermione Granger. The look on both of their faces was priceless! I couldn't tell who was more upset with the way things turned out, Hermione or Ron…

Professor Flitwick demonstrated from his pile of books, "Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" said in his infamous high-pitched voice, "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too-never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and he found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

I turned over to my partner to see Neville very nervous. I sighed, "Neville, you'll do fine. Just remember what he told you. Swish and flick."

"Ok. Swish and flick." Neville nodded and we faced our feather.

I raised my wand and repeated the phrase Flitwick drilled into our head over these pass few weeks, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

It just fluttered a little bit when I brought my arm down. I raised my wand again and said the phrase again. The feather remained on the table. I huffed impatiently and looked over at Harry's table. It didn't seem like things were any better. In fact, Seamus poked the feather with his wand and it bursted into flames. Harry hurriedly put it out with his hat. I caught his eye and gave him a small smile and he gave one back that seemed to say "Ya, I know."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Ron's familiar voice yelled across the room, obviously frustrated. I looked over to see his long arms swinging and once again had to stifle a laugh.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione snapped at Ron, "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it then if you're so clever," Ron sneered at her.

She stiffly rolled up her sleeves as a silent 'yes' and raised her wand, flicked it and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _

I watched, thoroughly astonished, as the white feather rose above our head and continued to rise.

"Oh, well done!" I heard Professor Flitwick and he clapped his small hands, "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

I saw Ron slump with a scowl on his face and drop his wand as if to say "why do I even bother?"

I gave Ron a sympathetic smile and raised my hand in a thumbs-up for Hermione and she smiled at me. Ron just looked away. His mood didn't improve any by the end of the class.

"No wonder no one can stand her." Ron snapped on our way out, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

I watched as Hermione rushed by, banging into Harry's shoulder. I was sure she was going to cry.

"Look what you've done! Ron! If you just stopped being so blind you'd see she isn't as bad as you think!" I finally yelled at him.

"Maybe you're the one who's so blind! She's such a goody-two-shoes, just like you!" He shouted at me and I stopped in the middle of the hall thoroughly astonished as pain leaked into my eyes, fueling the tears that started to fill them.

"You know what Ron, I've had it with you!" I screamed and shoved my way through the crowd.

"Emily!" Harry's voice called after me.

"Go away!" I cried at him and continued to run.

I sprinted out the entrance doors and outside through the field of grass that lead to the Quidditch Stadium. I slowed down at I reached the archway the led to the way inside. I stumbled, the tears blurring my vision. My breath got shorter and sobs soon escaped my mouth. I slowly sunk to my knees and curled into a ball, just bawling. I didn't care that snot was probably getting all over my face or that my eyes would be all red and puffy when I finally stopped. Right then I just wanted to cry it all out. Was it worth it to have friends? I mean, they could be fun, but was it worth getting hurt by them over and over again?

Stupid Ron! Why did he have to be so mean to Hermione? Sure, she wasn't the most pleasant person I've ever met, but she didn't deserve what he said. Did I deserve what he said? Was I really such a goody-goody? Was it really so bad to be one? At that moment I just wanted my dad.

"Why did you have to go?" I sobbed, my head in between my knees, "What did you do? Why did you leave me?"

I started to pound the ground in anger. I was furious at Ron for being such a git, I was mad at the people who took my dad, I was mad at my dad for letting them take him. I got up and started to kick at the ground, my rage burning in the pit of my stomach. I clenched my teeth, tears still slipping down. Why was I so alone? Why did everyone leave? A voice popped into my head, "_Harry didn't leave, you ran away from him._"

"Emily?" I heard a familiar voice echo around the stadium.

"Oliver?" I whispered and sniffled, wiping my cheek onto my sleeve, "What are you going here?"

"I was just coming out to see if it was cold enough to have on the long sleeved uniforms for today's practice." Oliver rubbed the back of his head, obviously feeling awkward to find me crying here, "You ok?" He asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." I croaked.

"Do you want to go back to the castle?" He asked, slowly, as if his words would shatter me.

I wiped my nose and giggled a little at his cautiousness, "Sure, Wood."

He waited for me to be by his side before he started walking. When we got out of the stadium a silence fell over us. I looked over to his expression to see it seemed like he was thinking about saying something. I smiled and waited patiently for him to settle out what he wanted to say.

As we walked back I felt the dew that collected on the grass brush against my ankles and I shivered against the cold breeze. How long was I out here for? I looked up to see the sky was a dark black, but the sun went down about 4:30 everyday now, so it could have been 6'o clock for all I knew.

"Emily," Oliver spoke, "What were you crying about?"

"Oh, nothing important." I answered, feeling a little silly at my reason now.

"You wouldn't be crying about it if it wasn't important." Oliver pressed.

I sighed, "Well, as you probably know, Ron and Hermione aren't exactly best friends. He said something in the hallway and made her cry. I yelled at him and he called me a goody-two-shoes." I blushed at the end, "Pretty stupid, huh?"I looked over at him.

"No, it's not. Well, Ron is pretty stupid for saying that. If anything, you're not a goody-two-shoes, you go to the Quidditch practices instead of doing your homework." He smiled.

I grinned back, my tears fully gone, "Is Hermione okay?" I asked.

The smile faded from his face, "The last I heard of her was that she was crying in the girls' bathroom."

I sighed, "I don't know why Ron hates her so much."

"He doesn't, not actually. He likes her." Wood said with a smug smile.

"How would you know that?" I asked, puzzled.

"It's 'cause he's mean to her." Oliver said, like it was obvious, "Don't you know that's what boys do when they like a girl?"

"All the boys at my old school were mean to me and I _highly _doubt any of them liked me!" I retorted, skepticism filling my voice.

"Believe what you want, but mark my words." Mirth coated his tone and he opened the door to the Great Hall and I looked to see everyone in chaos and Professor Quirrel laying face down on the floor.

"A troll? How did it get in?" I heard someone ask.

"Could it even fit in the dungeons?" Another voice reached my ears.

"Is Professor Quirrel dead?" someone else asked.

A troll in the dungeons? What is it doing there?

Dumbledore suddenly sent purple sparks into the air, "Prefects! Lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately." His voice boomed across the room and I walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect." I heard Percy order, obviously enjoying his position. Suddenly, a thought came to me. Hermione had no clue there was a troll. What if it stomped on her or something? Worry started to fill me and I noticed we were mixing in a group of Hufflepuffs. The perfect escape. I slipped in with them and then jumped out into an empty corridor, or…I thought it was empty.

"Emily!" Ron whispered, surprised.

"Ron." I glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

"We're getting Hermione." Harry said.

"That's what I'm-" I suddenly stopped talking as I heard footsteps come from behind us.

"Percy!" whispered/yelled and pulled both of us behind a statue of a Griffin.

I looked over the front leg of the Griffin to see it wasn't the red-haired Percy, but Snape. He crossed the corridor and vanished.

"What's he doing?" Harry breathed, "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"I don't know. Let's go after him." I said and we started creeping along the cool stone walls.

"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said as Snape's footsteps disappeared.

Ron then held up his hand, "Can you smell something?"

I took in a deep breathe through my nose and then immediately felt like puking. It was a mixture of spoiled milk and sewage on a hot summer day. I scrunched up my face. Suddenly, a low grunting noise could be heard and a shuffling sound of feet. Ron then pointed a shaking finger at a large hulking mass that was coming towards us. I stifled a screamed and stood frozen. It was twice the size of a human, had dull stormy gray skin, had a large torso, and a small pineapple shaped like head. The floor shook every time it lifted its short stubby legs and dropped its spiky feet. In one of its meaty hands it dragged a rather large wooden club. This was the source of the foul stench.

The creature suddenly stopped in front of a doorway, its expression the same as the stupidest kid in anyone's class, and it wiggled its ears in wonder. It soon sulked into the room.

"The key's in the lock," Harry lowly whispered, "We could lock it in."

"Good idea." Ron whispered back.

I saw Ron nod and so did I. We crept closer and closer to the door until Harry jumped out and hurriedly slammed the door, locking it. We all smiled at each other at our achievement.

"_Yes!" _We all loudly whispered and then continued to walk down the corridor.

The victory was ruined when a noise rang through the hall. It was a scream. A girl's scream.

"Oh, no." Ron instantly paled.

"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry realized.

"_Hermione!" _We all yelled at the same time and I bolted for the door.

The boys followed and I tried to turn the key. In my panic it took longer than I wanted. Finally, the door swung open and I jumped inside. I saw her huddled in the corner of the room and the troll stomped towards her, slamming sinks off the wall.

"Ron! Do something!" I yelled at him.

"Confuse it!" Harry told both of us as he picked up a piece of junk from the ground.

As the debris hit the walls and the mirrors, it stopped and turned around. Wondering where the noise was coming from. The stare of the troll landed on Harry and it smiled, coming towards him with it's club raised.

"Hey stupid! Come on! You know you want me!" I started yelling and running around, "Ron, Harry! Get Hermione!" I turned over and looked over at Harry, but in that instant I felt the trolls giant hand grab my body.

"Oy! Pea brain!" I heard Ron's voice from the other side of the room and watched as he chucked a pipe at its shoulder.

It jerked me around and looked over at Ron. It then raised its arm and flung me into the air. I screamed in fear and heard a crack when I hit the wall. I slid down and looked down at my leg to see it was in a funny position.

I saw the trolls get a look of a mental patient's on its face and it started to run towards Ron. Harry was over by Hermione. Then he suddenly did something at the time I thought was very brave, but later on in my life thought was very stupid. He ran for the troll and jumped, wrapping his arms around its thick, short neck. I cringed as Harry's wand flew up its nose. I heard it scream in pain and it started to fling Harry around. I looked over at Hermione to see her frozen in fear on the floor. I used the wall for support to get up and I hopped over to her, adrenaline numbing my leg slightly.

"Hermione, get out of here! Now!" I shouted, but she remained there, stock-still, "Hermione!"

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" I heard Ron yell and I looked over to see the troll's club in the air. It floated up, up and then drop down, knocking the troll's thick skull with a deafening thump. The troll leaned every which way, trying to regain its balance and finally fell to the ground, leaving Harry unscathed.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Harry got up and stared, astonished, at the large hulk. Hermione was the first to recover.

"Is it-dead?"

"I don't think so," Harry answered, "I think it's just been knocked out."

I shuddered as he bent down and pulled his wand from the creature's nose. It was coated in gooey, gray snot.

"Urg- troll boogers." He wrinkled his nose as he wiped it on his pants.

"You all right, Hermione?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered and looked at my leg, "You're hurt! We need to get you to the hospital wing immediately."

Suddenly, all we could hear were footsteps thundering down the corridor to our location. It seemed obvious right then someone would notice the racket we were making and with the troll's roars in pain, how could someone not notice? At the time, all I wanted to do was save Hermione and get out alive. A second later, Professor McGonagall bursted into the room. Snape soon followed and Quirrel came in last. Quirrel glanced at the troll and whimpered, immediately sitting on one of the toilets.

I glanced over as Snape examined the knocked-out troll, but quickly looked back at Professor McGonagall. I've seen her angry, even really angry, but I've never seen her like this. Color was vacant from her face, her lips were pursed, and her eyes were harshly glaring at us.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" She started to lecture us, her voice sharp, "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

We stayed silent in shame and Snape's cold black eyes glared at both Harry and me. Suddenly a voice came from behind us.

"Please, Professor McGonagall-they were looking for me." I heard Hermione's voice come confidently form behind us.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall said in disbelief.

I looked over at her to see she was finally off the ground, "I went looking for the troll because I- I thought I could deal with it on my own- you know, because I've read all about them."

I heard Ron's wand clatter onto the ground. Did I just hear Hermione…_lie _to a teacher's face?

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Emily distracted it so Harry could disable it and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived." Hermione explained and I tried to keep astonishment off my face.

"Well-in that case…" Professor McGonagall turned back to all four of us, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

I saw Hermione's head fall in fake shame. I was shocked into silence. It seemed impossible for Hermione to lie to a teacher, but the she _admitted _to breaking a school rule to save our butts. What has this world gone do? What was going to happen next? Snape saying sorry to both Harry and I?

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," Professor McGonagall said, "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better go to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing with the feast in their houses."

I started to walk toward Hermione when I felt an excruciating pain in my leg and I fell. Hermione rushed to my side.

"Emily!" she cried and looked at my leg. I whimpered as I saw it bent to the left.

"Miss Blarsh! Mr. Weasely, Mr. Potter, help Miss Blarsh to the hospital wing. Miss Granger, go straight to the Gryffindor common room." Professor McGonagall ordered, "Before you go, I will inform you not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll on their own. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

Harry and Ron grabbed one of my arms and put them around their shoulders and dragged me to the hospital wing.

"We should have gotten more than fifteen points." Ron grumbled when we were out of ear shot.

"Ten you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's." Harry said.

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," I heard Ron reluctantly admit, "Mind you, we _did _save her."

"Well, if we didn't lock the troll in the bathrooms with her, she would have been fine." I reminded the boys.

We reached the hospital wing and Madam Promfrey hurried over to us, "Oh, a broken leg. Poor dear. Set her on a bed." She commanded them.

A minute later she came with her wand and said a few words. Suddenly, my leg went straight and the pain vanished, "You should be perfectly fine now."

I stared in astonishment at my leg and hopped off the bed. It stayed solid and no pain emitted from it. We walked back to our common room and stopped at the Fat Lady.

"Pig snout," Harry said and we entered.

Hermione stood shyly by the door, obviously waiting for us to come in. It was a very awkward moment for all of us and I kept my glance away from everyone, realizing that I did indeed run out of the hall earlier that day because of Ron. Without any of us looking up we all said, "Thank you." And went off our separate ways.

I walked over to the chair in front of the fire that I now silently claimed as mine and stared into the flames, the noise of everyone celebrating behind me. A hand suddenly dropped onto my shoulder, "You okay, Emily?" It was Wood.

"Better than ever." I answered, smiling.

From then on, I realized that was the point when Ron and Harry finally pushed their differences aside and let Hermione into the group. Many adventures were on the way for us.

~(Author's Note)~

This is how I somewhat pictured Emily. Although this actress, Alexis Bledel, doesn't have _black _and seriously silvery eyes, it was really hard to find anyone who resembled Emily. So, just try to picture darker hair, redder lips, and younger. I'll try my best to look for a better representation, but maybe I should just let you use your own imagination.

P.S. Just to let you know, this took me _hours _to write. Practically all day! So, hope you enjoyed ^.^


	7. Chapter 6:Tampered Quidditch Match

Little Black Sheep

Chapter Six: Tampered Quidditch Match

By Liz S.

I watched as October faded away and November snuck its way in, right under my nose. The wonderful scarlets, golds, and ambers died away into a lifeless brown and the trees became bare, like a clean-picked skeleton, the lingering ghost of a prosperous summer. Our mountains that towered like a fortress wall around our school dulled and became an icy gray, no longer holding the lush green grass that on my first night here I admired. The once black lake that held mystery for me as I rode across it with Hagrid now froze over, now a shinning silver. Despite the fact that everything was dying outside, everyone inside was excited as ever. Every morning I would watch Hagrid walk out from his small hut covered in a homemade coat, gloves, and hat to the Quidditch field and defrost each broom, his breath misting in the air. The Quidditch season had begun.

Today was Saturday and the first game of the season had arrived, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Harry had been practicing for weeks and I saw him improve every single practice. I couldn't wait to see how his skills were in a real game. This game, if won by Gryffindor, would also bring us up in the championship cup finals, which would leave Draco speechless. That was probably the best part of it all.

Ron, Hermione, and I were pretty much the only people who knew that Harry was a seeker and the only ones to see him play. Wood wanted to keep it that way, so he would be their 'secret weapon.' Of course, rumors of Harry being the Gryffindor seeker spread through the hallways, which I blamed on Draco. Over the last few days people have been randomly walking up to Harry, telling him good luck and that'd he'd be great, or that they would be standing under him, waiting for him to fall.

Wood and I stayed good friends. Ever since he found me crying in the Quidditch pitch, we stayed close and whenever the Weasely's teased me, Wood would always say something to back me up. I was grateful for his company, I always could confide in him anything, like a big brother I've never had, or a dad that I wished was still around. If I ever seemed to be acting weird at Quidditch practices, he would ask me what was wrong and bug me until I confessed. I would miss him after he left two years from now.

Hermione and I also had a growing friendship. Ever since the boys befriended her, she was getting closer to me. Even though she still tended to brag, she was trying to fix that, she was a great person to talk to. Since our beds were close together, we would talk throughout the night about anything. I would always ask her for logical solutions to problems that had happened earlier that day and she would always give advice. She, despite how much she talked, was a great listener. I would always tell her about how Snape was giving Harry and me a hard time and she always knew the right thing to say. As she got more settled in the group, she let more broken rules pass than she did before, probably because we saved her from the mountain troll. Not to sound like I'm using her or anything, but ever since we became closer friends, she helped us with our homework. I don't know how I did my homework before Hermione, because now I could get it done in a fraction of the time.

My friendship with Harry and Ron was also getting stronger. Although, that little blip that happened on Halloween would always scar Ron's and I's friendship. Whenever he was around, I would be a little careful about what I would say and I could tell he noticed, because every time he did there would be a flash of regret in his eyes. Ron still wasn't super happy about Hermione, but he seemed to be growing closer to her, maybe Wood was right. Harry and I continued to talk any chance we got. If we were ever alone, deep subjects would always be brought up, such as his parents' murder or my dad's 'disappearance' He always understood everything I told him, but sometimes I couldn't understand him. Every time we would talk, he would always somehow change the way I looked at something. Of course, we didn't always talk about those things. In fact, we talked about Ron and Hermione a lot! Just recently he told me about the book Hermione lent to him: _Quidditch Through the Ages,_ which I was surprisingly interested in.

He would tell me about the seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and how all of them were committed in the World Cup match in 1473. I would laugh at some of them, seeing how ridiculous they were. He also told me about Seekers and how they were usually were the smallest and fastest players. When he told me they were also the most 'accident prone' I started to worry. What if the Slytherins did something to him? He reassured me, saying that people rarely died in Quidditch, even the professionals, although referees have been found stranded in the Sahara Desert months later.

Our relationship with Snape just grew more bitter and bitter after each class; I should have known it was about time he would do something _out _of class. It was yesterday, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were walking in the freezing cold, coats wrapped around our shivering bodies. Hermione decided to conjure up this blue fire in a jar, to keep us warm. We kept our backs to it; the heat seeping right through our coats, but not too long later Snape could be seen passing through the courtyard. I looked closely to see he was hobbling and had a large limp. Subconsciously we all moved closer to the fire, to hide it from Snape, although I'm pretty sure we had no clue if having a portable fire was against the rules or not. Snape glanced over and I bet he could just smell our guiltiness and he strode over. Once he came closer it was evident he didn't see the fire, but he continued to glare at us.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?" Snape sneered at us.

I watched as Harry pulled out his favorite book, _Quidditch Through the Ages _and showed it to Snape reluctantly.

"Library books are not allowed to be taken outside the school," Snape said, smug and snatched the book from Harry's hands, "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"He's just made that rule up." Harry grumbled, anger blazing in his eyes, "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's as much of a pain as he is to us." I said and we continued off to our classes.

After dinner we returned to the common room and I noticed Harry was fidgeting every second I looked over at him. We were sitting next to the icy window, which I heavily argued against, and Hermione was checking our homework, a.k.a. looking at it and then telling us the answers. I didn't exactly approve of it, but that's the way Hermione worked. She didn't consider it cheating, which was hard to believe. I continued to see Harry staring intently at the red carpeted floor, picking at his finger nails.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I finally asked.

"It's just, I don't know if I should go get my book back from Snape." He answered, looking up at me.

"Ya, you should. I mean, he's no one to be afraid of right?" I tried to reassure him, a little happy that I was finally braver than Harry for once, "I'll go with you if you want." I set down my Charms book.

"Ok, you can come. Ron, Hermione, Emily and I are going to go get my book back from Snape." He told them and they looked over at him.

"Better you than me." They both said at the same time and continued with their work.

I giggled at their synchronized statement.

"Let's go, Harry." I said, walking towards the painting exit.

As soon as we got into the corridor Harry explained that we weren't going to Snape's classroom, "We're just going to go to the teacher's lounge. He won't want to do anything with witnesses."

"I'm not sure, Snape seems like he'd be willing to do anything that causes us agony, no matter the consequences." I joked and we continued down the corridor. A few seconds of silence went by and I spoke, "So, how do you feel about the game tomorrow, Harry?"

"I'm not going to lie, I'm nervous as hell for it." Harry pushed his black, crazy hair out of his eyes.

"You shouldn't be, you'll do absolutely fine!" I patted his back as we walked down a flight of stairs.

"Ya, right. All those third years and fifth years are so much bigger than me. What if I get a bludger to the head?" He worried, the silver moonlight glinting off his glasses.

"The Weaselys'll keep you safe. You're too fast, Harry, none of them will be able to lay a finger on you." I smiled at him.

"I guess you're right, but I can't help, but be nervous. Do you know what I'm talking about?" He asked me, pleading for me to understand.

"I kind of do, I guess. But it's still best if you try to relax. It'll be over soon enough." I tried to give him an answer as truthful as I could.

"Ya," he simply answered and continued walking.

I took this time look at Harry. I mean really _look _at him. His features were soft, but would probably sharpen with age. Wrinkles crowded his forehead in worry, his eye brows being pushed subconsciously together. His black hair seemed a little messier than usual and his emerald eyes were anxious. How could I help my friend feel better? At that time, I didn't know.

We finally arrived at the staffroom door and Harry knocked on it with his fist. Silenced answered us. I then reached out my arm and knocked again. Still nothing.

"Maybe he just left it in there..." Harry quietly whispered and creaked open the door.

The scene that laid ahead of us couldn't have been any worse. I spotted Snape and Filch in the room, alone. Snape was clutching the cloth of his robe, holding it up high enough to reveal a wound that was bloody and shredded skin hanging off of it. I stifled a gag. Filch was holding out some white bandages to him.

"Blasted thing," Snape cursed, "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

Three heads? The three-headed dog in the third floor corridor? What was Snape doing there? Harry tried to slowly and quietly shut the door so we could leave, but Snape noticed.

"POTTER! BLARSH!" I heard Snape shout, his tone furious as he dropped his robes and glared harshly at us.

"I just wondered if I could have my book back." Harry meekly explained, but Snape acted like he didn't hear him.

"GET OUT! OUT!" He continued to yell and we jumped from the door, sprinting the way we came.

We huffed the password to the lady and hurried inside the common room. As we approached Hermione and Ron, they looked at us as we breathed hard.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked, "What's the matter?"

"No," Harry said as he nodded his head and then bent low to signal he was going to whisper to them. Ron and Hermione leaned in.

"Snape was in there alone with Filch. Do you remember seeing him limp over to us when he took my book? Well, he has a huge gash there and Filch was bandaging it. Snape seemed really angry when he saw us, angrier than I've ever seen him! You know what this means?" Harry finished.

"Snape tried to get pass the three-headed dog at Halloween when we went to rescue Hermione!" I explained.

"I bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!" Harry added.

I looked over at Ron and Hermione to see her eyes were wide with surprise.

"No-he wouldn't." She protested, "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," Ron said exasperated, "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

The conversation ended there when Harry said that he needed sleep for tomorrow's game, which I doubted he would get any. I told Hermione and Ron would see them later and I walked over to my velvet red chair in front of the fire. Like many times before, I stared into the golden flames, and they danced in front of my eyes. What was the dog hiding?

Wood came over to my side, "What you thinking about?" He asked.

And for the first time I lied to him, "Nothing." and went up to bed.

_"GET OUT! OUT!" I heard Snape scream, his face more distorted than normal. He was charging right for me and his leg was gushing black blood, his wound even more gruesome._

_"GET OUT BLACK! GET OUT!"_

_"What are you hiding?" I asked him, stepping back, to only find the door was gone._

_"I'm not the one hiding!" He growled and lunged at me._

I woke up, startled, another nightmare. I was breathing hard and my heart was beating so fast that it seemed like it was trying to fight its way out of my chest.

"_I'm not the one hiding!" _Snape's voice rung through my ears.

I looked out the window and the unusually bright light blinded me. I looked over to see Hermione's bed was already perfectly made and a note was on our shared nightstand.

_Emily,_

_Sorry that I didn't stick around to wake you up. I had to go to the early library for a Transfiguration book. Hope you wake up on time. See you at breakfast._

_-Hermione_

I looked at the letter and felt relieved. She didn't ditch me. As I pulled off the covers, my skin immediately prickled with goose bumps from the cold. I should really get warmer pajamas. I got ready quickly and headed to the Great Hall.

I could smell fresh cooked eggs and fried sausages as soon as I walked through the doors. I looked over at our table to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione already at our usual spot. I smiled at them and strode over. As I got closer I could see a frown on everyone's faces. I sat next to Harry.

"You've got to eat some breakfast." I heard Hermione worriedly nag.

"I don't want anything." Harry mumbled form his crossed arms.

I was immediately astonished. Harry was hungry? "Come on, Harry. Just some toast or something." I added, to help Hermione.

"I'm not hungry." He said, more firmly and sighed.

"Harry, you need your strength," Seamus said from across the table, smiling, "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

I immediately glared at the boy.

"Thanks Seamus," Harry miserably said.

"Don't listen to him Harry, you'll be fine." I tried to assure him, still glaring at Seamus. Seamus just gave me a 'whatever' shrug and squirted ketchup on his sausages.

"Sure." Harry continued to talk in the same tone and I suddenly felt helpless. I couldn't do a thing to help my friend, until I got an idea.

As Harry followed the rest of the team to get uniforms on in the team locker room, Hermione, Ron, and I walked up the steps to join Seamus, Neville, and Dean. I smiled, holding the sign we made for Harry in my hands. Once we reached the top row we joined them.

"You got the banner, Emily?" Neville asked, his breath misting in the cold.

"Ya, Neville. It's right here." I held up the bed sheet Scabbers ruined and we painted on with my gloved hands.

As we waited for the game to start, it getting colder by the moment, but I hardly noticed, we got the sign ready for Harry. It said 'Potter For President' in huge block letters and Dean drew a huge lion underneath the words. It looked almost alive. Ron and I painted it and Hermione casted a charm onto it, making the colors flash different colors. I had a silly grin on my face, knowing that Harry would love it.

Suddenly, both teams walked out onto the field in scarlet and emerald green. We raised the sign up, screaming.

"Go Potter!" I yelled with everyone and laughed.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you." I could hear Madam Hooch from where we were sitting. She stood in the middle of the circle the two teams made around her, "Mount your brooms, please."

I saw Harry slide onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.

A shrill whistle echoed through the air as Madam blew on it and everyone abruptly went into action. I watched intently, excited for the game.

Lee Jordan's voice filled the stadium, "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall's strict voice rang through the air and I giggled.

"Sorry Professor."

I didn't know Jordan very well, only that he was the boy with the spider on the train and was good friends with the Weasely twins. Obviously, he got the job of being the commentator with Professor McGonagall's supervision.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinner, a good friend of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve- back to Johnson and- no," I gasped as I saw a Slytherin player snatch the ball from Angelina, "the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes- Flint flying like an eagle up there-he's going to sc-" I held my breath as Flint raised his arm and threw the ball toward one of the hoops, "no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle-" I breathed a sigh of relief and had pride surge through me when Wood blocked it. At it, boy! "That's Chaser Katie Bell of the Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and- OUCH!" I cringed as I saw a lightning fast bludger smack right into the girl's skull, "that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger- Quaffle taken by the Slytherins- that's Audrian Pucey speeding off towards the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger- sent his way by Fred or George Weasely, can't tell which-" I laughed and continued to cheer with the banner over my head, "nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession with the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes-she's really flying- dodges a speeding Bludger- the goal posts are ahead- come on, now Angelina- Keeper Bletchley dives- misses- GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Cheering erupted from the Gryffindors and boo's came from the Slytherins. I jumped up and screamed, "HA! TAKE THAT SLYTHERIN!"

"Budge up there, move along." A familiar voice said from behind me.

"Hagrid!" I yelled and Ron, Hermione, and I squeezed to give Hagrid a spot.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," Hagrid explained, patting his binoculars that hung around his think neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?" He asked as he sat down.

"Nope," Ron said, "Harry Hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's' somethin'," Hagrid retorted and peered through his binoculars. I looked out at Harry's flying form. He was swooping around the game and, I guessed, was looking for the snitch. Wood told me the plan he had for Harry. Harry was to stay in the background until he spotted the Snitch, in order to keep Harry from getting hurt. I watched as he flipped in the air as everyone continued to cheer for the Gryffindor score.

I squeaked when I saw a Bludger heading for Harry, "Harry!", but I had nothing to fear because Harry dropped under it and one of the Weasely twins came over and hit the Bludger towards the Slytherin Captain.

"Slytherin in possession!" Lee continued to commentate, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weaselys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds towards the- wait a moment- was that the Snitch?"

I watched the Quaffle fall from the Chaser's hands and looked over at Harry. It seemed he caught sight of the golden ball and was rushing towards it. Although, the Slytherin Seeker, Terence Higgs, saw it too and caught up with Harry.

It seemed like the game paused for all the other players as they sat in mid air, staring at Harry. I was about jumping over the rail as I stared at Harry zooming on his broomstick. Harry was a little ahead of the other seeker and I was quietly chanting, "Go Harry. Come on, Harry." Tension filled the stadium as we all sat stock-still waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, Flint stuck his broom in front of Harry and caused him to start spinning. Everyone immediately started screaming 'foul', but I was as mad as a pregnant soccer mom who saw a kid push her kid.

"YOU BLOODY GIT! FOUL! YOU CHEATER! YOU BLOOMING DIVVY! I'M GOING TO GO OVER THERE AND KNOCK YOUR BLOCK OFF, YOU PLONKER!" I screamed, pounding my fists on the railing, completely and utterly furious.

Hermione put and arm on my shoulder and I turned around to look at her to see she was trying so hard not to laugh.

I watched both teams fly close to the ground as Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint. It was then said that Gryffindor would get a free shot at a goal post. But, I could tell Flint wasn't worried. What he wanted was Harry to lose the Snitch. I sat angrily back down in my seat, like a spoiled toddler.

"Send him off, ref! Red card!" I heard Dean yell.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Ron asked.

"Red card!" Dean said angrily, "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean." Ron told him.

"The oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." Hagrid grumbled.

When I heard Lee Jordan start commentating again, it was easy to see who he was personally rooting for.

"So- after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"_Jordan, I'm warning you-_" I could hear her almost shout between her teeth.

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play, Gryffindor still in possession."

From then on, I stopped watching the other players and stared at Harry. I couldn't miss a thing! That's when it happened. Harry dodge a Bludger that was heading for his head and his broom gave an abrupt lung. I saw Harry squeeze his broom handle with both hands, but he still swiveled.

"Harry's broom!" I yelled pointing to it.

His broom lurched again, as if it was an angry bull and continued. It started flying everywhere, which I didn't think was possible. A few times he was dangerously close to falling off and I stood, all muscles locked in attention, because if he fell, I was pretty sure I was going to jump the forty-foot high stands and try to catch him.

I could hear Lee in the distance, "Slytherin in possession- Flint with the Quaffle- passes to Spinnet- passes Bell- hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose- only joking Professor- Slytherins score- oh no..."

I ignored the Slytherin's cheers and didn't even bother looking over at Draco. I just stared at Harry, watching as he slowly got higher. It didn't seem like anyone figured out was happening, but I could see it clearly.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled form behind me, "If I didn't know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom...but he can't have..." He murmmured behind his large binoculars.

I then heard the whispers of everyone and fingers pointing up at Harry. His broom was spinning, as if doing a barrel roll like a plane and I was staring worried, wound up like a spring. That's when his broom gave one last jerk and he was suddenly dangling from one hand.

"Harry!" I shouted, but I knew it wouldn't do anything.

What was happening to his broom?

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" I heard Seamus ask.

"Can't have," Hagrid whispered, his voice frightened, "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic- no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

Suddenly, I realized, it had to be someone who knew the Dark Arts. Someone who hated Harry, it seemed to obvious now. I turned over to see Hermione was already scanning the crowd.

"It's Snape!" I told them and she nodded and continued to scan.

She suddenly stopped and whispered angrily, "I knew it- look." she passed the binoculars to Ron and he passed them to me.

I watched as Snape stared intently at Harry, mummbling words under his breath.

"He has to be jinxing it." I said as I gave the binoculars back to Hermione.

"What should we do?" Ron asked his face gray.

"Leave it to me." Hermione said simply and vanished into the stands.

I turned back to Harry and his broom continued to knock him off, even though he had one hand gripping onto it. The Weaselys circled around him, trying to reach him and sling Harry onto one of their broomsticks, but the Nimbus Two Thousand just rose higher and higher. Finally, the twins gave up and flew below him, probably there to catch him if he fell.

I could faintly hear the bells as Flint scored, but at that moment I couldn't give a crap. My best friend was dangling from his broom and all Flint could do was _score_?

All I could say in my head was, "Come on, Hermione. Come on, he can't hang on much longer."

I finally risked a glance at Snape to see Hermione was rushing to him and she knocked into Professor Quirrel. Finally she crouched behind Snape and a sudden blue fire started to burn his cloak. Snape suddenly jumped up and the fire vanished. It must have been the same one that was in the jar yesterday.

I looked back to Harry to see his broom was fine and I collapsed back into my seat in relief. He was alive. Harry swung back onto his broom.

"Neville, you can look!" I heard Ron tell Neville, who I just realized was sobbing into Hagrid's coat.

I watched as Harry dived, faster and faster, until he was feet from the ground and he covered his mouth like he was going to puke. I jumped back up again as he fell to the ground on all fours. He coughed and then I could see a gold ball cradled in his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" I heard him shout and I started to cheer.

The screaming continued, even twenty minutes later, while Flint continued to complain, "He didn't _catch _it, he nearly _swallowed _it."

Harry obviously didn't break any rules and I could hear Lee repeat the results over and over, "Gryffindor wins! One hundred seventy points to sixty!"

Although, I only heard this faintly because we were in Hagrid's hut, all being served strong, black tea.

"It was Snape," Ron was telling Hagrid and Harry, "Hermione, Emily, and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," Hagrid said, shaking his head, who obviously didn't hear what was said between the three of us during the Quidditch match."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I all looked at each other, probably wondering the same thing. _Should we tell him? _Harry suddenly spoke up, choosing the truth.

"Emily and I found out something about him, "Harry glanced over to me, "He tried to get pass that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." Harry finished explaining.

I watched as the tea pot that was once in Hagrid's hand fall to the floor, "How do you know about Fluffy?" He asked, obviously startled that we knew about him.

_"Fluffy?" _I asked, incredulous.

"Yeah- he's mine- bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year- I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" Hagrid suddenly cut him off.

"Guard the..." I moved my hands to motion him to continue.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," Hagrid said, still startled, "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try to kill Harry?" Hermione asked, slightly sarcastic.

After the Quidditch game, it seemed she finally agreed with Ron, a rare event.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"Snape also has always wanted the Defense the Dark Arts job! He knows all about those types of spells!" I added, for good measure.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid finally shouted, "I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh- yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's gaurdin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicola Flamel-"

Harry caught his slip up, "Aha! So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid's face suddenly turned red and I could tell he was absolutely livid with himself.


	8. Chapter 7: Tricked Reflection

Little Black Sheep

Chapter Seven: Tricked Reflection

By Liz S.

Once again, another month flew by and it just got colder and colder. I woke up one morning in Mid-December and grimaced as the window.

"Snow." I grumbled and laid back in bed.

Hogwarts suddenly, over night, had several feet of snow and the lake was completely frozen solid. The Weasely twins were enjoying the snow and were caught bewitching the snowballs that followed Professor Quirrel around, hitting the back of his covered head. I kept Rosemarie in the owlry and ordered her not to fly out to get any mail. The weather was brutal and the few owls that came and delivered mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid.

Despite the terrible weather my mom sent me an owl during breakfast one day, about two weeks before Christmas.

_Dear Emily,_

_I know you probably want to come home for the Holidays and I want you to come home too, but I've been thinking about it. You probably have made friends at that school of yours and you know how strict my work schedule is. I'd just be out working for the whole entire break and you'd be missing your friends. I don't want that. So, if you rather stay with your friends, just tell me. Just promise you'll bring them over here during the summer or something, I would like to meet them._

_With lots of love,_

_Your Mother XOXO_

I stared sadly at the letter. I really did want to see my mom; I haven't seen her since August! But I knew that she would be gone, I would barely see her at all and I would miss Ron and Harry dearly. Ron already told me he would be staying because his family was visiting Charlie in Romania. Harry said he would never go back to Privet Drive if he didn't have to and decided to stay. I reluctantly flipped the letter and began a response.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm sorry to say, but you make complete sense. I want to visit you so dearly, but you'd be gone all day and I wouldn't be able to see you anyway. I also would miss my friends. You'll probably freak once you read this. I'm friends with Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter! Can you believe it? I know I'm still trying to get over it. Well, I have to eat and get to class soon. Bye mom, I miss you._

_With even more love,_

_Emily XXXXOOOOO_

I folded the letter and gave it back to the poor bird that flew here and continued on with my breakfast.

Everyone seemed to be going away for the holidays and were all excited. Hogwarts did have a mysterious magical touch to it, but it was also incredibly hard to heat. While our common room fire continued to burn and a large fire was kept in the Great Hall during meals, the corridors were icy and sent shivers throughout my body. What was worse of all was when we went to Potions class. It was already bad enough with Snape and Draco, but it felt like I was Antarctica when I was down there. Our breathe misted as soon as it left our bodies and we always huddled close to our warm cauldrons to keep from becoming icicles.

"I do feel so sorry," I heard Draco's fake pity one day in Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." He was looking over at Harry, Ron, and I when he said it, a grin on his face.

I ignored him and continued on with the potion we were concocting, or I was, while Goyle was playing with the spoon, again.

Malfoy was furious after the Slytherins lost to Gryffindor during Quidditch. He even tried to spread a rumor around, saying that Harry would be replaced by a wide-mouthed tree frog for the next seeker. Problem was, no one found it funny. Actually it seemed everyone admired Harry after the way he hung on to the crazy broom. Malfoy was getting more jealous everyday and I absolutely was overjoyed. So Malfoy, with nothing else to go on, continued to try to mock Harry about his parents being dead.

When we finally left that foul class we spotted a huge fir tree filling the corridor ahead of us. I spotted Hagrid's moleskin covered feet and could hear his huffing.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron poked his head through the large branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy's voice sounded bored, but you could hear the blade hiding in it, "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasely? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose- that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

I clenched my hands into fists in anger, but that's all I did. I remembered Dumbledore's words to me and kept my cool. Ron, however, didn't fare so well. He lunged for Malfoy when a voice shouted throughout the freezing air.

"WEASELY!" Snape's cold voice echoed off the dungeon walls.

Ron dropped Malfoy's robes.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape, "Hagrid tried to explain, trying to move his head away from the tree, "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid." Snape easily got himself out of that one, "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

I watched as Goyle, Crabbe, and Malfoy pushed pass the prickly branches, snickering and littering the ground with needles.

"I'll get him," Ron growled between his teeth, "one of these days, I'll get him-"

"I hate them both," Harry added, "Malfoy and Snape."

"They're going to pay for their cruelties. One day." I grumbled, glaring at Snape's back.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas, " Hagrid said, trying to bring some cheer, "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

We followed Hagrid, helping him with the tree to the Great Hall and I looked up in awe.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree- put it in the far corner, would you?" Professor Flitwick kindly asked Hagrid and we followed him.

I gaped at the scenery around me. Bundles of Holly covered the walls with ivy and mistletoe hung in certain areas around the hall. There had to be at least ten Christmas trees that were randomly palced around the room. Some glittered with icicles that never melted and other with candles that never burned the needles. One even had cardinals in it that never flew away.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked as he put the tree down.

"Just one," Hermione answered, "And that reminds me- Harry, Ron, Emily, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Ron said, and glanced away from Professor Fltiwick, who had golden bubbles wrapping around Hagrid's tree.

"The library?" Hagrid asked, surprised, "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working." Harry said, his voice bright.

"Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is." I finished.

"You _what?_" Hagrid looked like someone zapped him with lightning, "Listen here- I've told yeh- drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's gaurdin'."

We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," Hermione said in her innocent girl voice.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry tried to persuade Hagrid.

"Come on, Hagrid. We must have read a million books. I know his name from somewhere, I just don't know where." I gave him my puppy eyes.

"I'm not sayin' nothing." Hagrid gave me a dull stare and turned away.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then." Ron said and we left Hagrid looking torn between chasing after us or leaving us alone.

It was true. We have been searching through the library ever since Hagrid slipped the name to us. Problem was, we couldn't find his name mentioned anywhere. What was Snape attempting to steal? We had no clue what Dumbledore and Flamel did to have something Snape wanted. We looked through books like _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Notable Magical Name of Our Time, or Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Development in Wizardy. _But, of course, the library was huge and to look through every book would take us until we were ancient and had graying hair.

Hermione took out the list of specific topics and book titles that she knew of which I worked on with her last night, and started to scour to the shelves. Ron just started walking through the rows and pulled out random books. I looked over at Harry, basically saying "Can I go with you?" and he nodded. We just started walking silently, looking at the shelves. I stared longingly at the Restricted Section. They probably had something on Nicolas Flamel in there, but of course we could never get a slip signed. Hermione told me the rules of the library when we first started, of course, she would know all about the library. She told me that a teacher had to sign a slip for us to get into that section, but it was only the older students who were studying advanced Defense the Dark Arts who got the slips signed. The books in there held frightening spells from the Dark Arts and Hogwarts wasn't willing to let just anybody go in there and snoop around.

A sudden voice came from behind us as we stopped at the border of the restricted section and the normal library, "What you looking for, children?"

It was Madam Pince, the librarian, who was probably getting sick of us looking through her library every day.

"Nothing," Harry quickly blurted out and she squinted her eyes and raised her feather duster.

"You better get out, then. Go on- out!" She shooed us out of the library and we look pleadingly over at Rona and Hermione.

We had all agreed to keep adults out of this, so asking Madam Pince was out of the picture. We didn't want Snape hearing we were looking up Nicolas Flamel, he'd keep an even closer eye on us. We should really come up with some side story, so she wouldn't shoo us out so often. We stood outside the large oak doors and leaned up against the wall.

"Do you think we'll ever find something about him?" I asked Harry, tired of looking for something we couldn't find.

"Yeah, he'll turn up somewhere. The name sounds so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it," Harry said, blowing his Harry out of his face.

"I know, it seems right in my reach, but I just can't pull it back. It was a long time ago..." I let it linger off as I stared out into space.

Nicolas Flamel, who is he? He worked with Dumbledore. What did they do? Nicolas Flamel…

Ron and Hermione suddenly bursted through the doors, and silently shook their heads at us, defeat in their faces. We walked down the entrance corridor to the Great Hall for lunch.

While we were picking through the platters, looking for the right thing to have Hermione spoke up.

"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" She asked, "And send me an owl if you find anything."

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," Ron added, even though he very well knew both of her parents were Muggles, "It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe," She giggled, "as they're both dentists."

We saw Hermione of the very next morning and I was surprised to find myself close to tears as I hugged her goodbye. I was really going to miss her dearly. Now it was just me and the boys. It was slightly eerie going into the Gryffindor common room and to see it completely empty, void of laughter and chatter. During the day, now that we didn't have any classes, Ron, Harry, and I did all the things we didn't before. We spent hours on the velvet red chairs and sofas, scheming ways to get Draco expelled, no matter how ridiculous the scenarios were. We also got a few things form the Great hall during meals and smuggled them up to the common room. Whether they were marshmallows, sausages, English muffins, it didn't matter, we just stuck them on toasting forks, roasting them over the fire. I even dropped a marshmallow one time in the fire and I laughed so hard when it got fat. During breakfast in the Great Hall one morning we even talked about what we would get for Christmas. I said how my mom probably didn't know what to get me and would just get a gift card or something and that I should have told her I needed winter pajamas, but it was too late.. Harry talked about how he probably wouldn't get anything for Christmas and I immediately remembered his Aunt and Uncle. Ron said his mom did the same every year, she made sweaters and he hated them dearly.

Ron even brought his wizard chess from the boys' dormitory and showed us how to play. I played the Muggle chess once or twice, but my mom didn't particularly like the game very much. So when Ron showed it before everyone left Seamus lent us his chessmen, which were new to us. Wizard's chess made you feel more like a military officer because the players were _alive_. While Ron's were old, like everything he owned, it was finally a good thing for once. His pieces were from his Grandfather and trusted him completely. While ours, mine and Harry's, were hostile towards us. They always squabbled and yelled out advice. It made the game more hectic, they would say things like, "Are you really going to move me there? Can't you see his queen would easily get me? It would be better if you moved _him _there. He's just a pawn!" I would always loose to Ron and it would frustrate me every time.

Sometimes when the boys were asleep I would come down in the common room, just to come down and think in the moonlight that filtered through the icy windows. The silence during the day was just plan unnatural, but at night it was calming. I always sat in front of the fire and stared at the flames like normal, but I never heard the somewhat familiar voice. I could never put my finger on where I knew the voice, sometimes I thought it was just of my imagination. I longed for him to speak again, his voice hit me deep and I just _had _to know who he was.

I padded down the stairs from my dormitory on Christmas Eve and nestled in my favorite chair. I couldn't get to sleep; I was too excited for Christmas morning. The fire's flames warmed my cheeks and watched their light danced across the shadowed walls of the room. I giggled as I heard Ron's very loud snores from his dormitory; it was amazing how they could reach my ears. The pattern of the flickering golden flames hypnotized me and I heard the voice again.

"Emily."

I perked up and looked around, seeing no one, but it was too dark to tell if they were just in the back of the room.

"Who are you? Come out!" I quietly asked the person in the shadows.

I saw a white lop-sided smile in the shadows and froze, "You don't know how much I wish I could tell you, Emily, but you'll find out soon enough."

"I will?" I shakily asked, "Will you give me a hint?"

"No, only that I'm sorry." The smile disappeared, "Just go to sleep Emily." He whispered and my eyes started to shut.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again and I fell into calming darkness, sleep finally found me.

"Emily! Wake up! It's Christmas!" I heard Harry's voice yell in my ear.

"Emily! Come on!" I heard Ron join him and shake my shoulder.

I immediately popped up to see the boys had packages in their hands and there was a pile of parcels by the chair I was sleeping in.

"Presents!" I squealed and hopped up.

"Merry Christmas," Ron said and sat on the floor.

"Merry Christmas to you too." I said and looked at their gifts, "Wow, Ron you have a lot. Harry! You said you wouldn't get any and now look!" I pointed to the packages that Harry placed on the floor where he was sitting.

"Come on, open yours first, Emily!" Ron said, excitement in his voice.

I grabbed the medium sized box first and shook it, there was a dull, soft thud, "I wonder what it is."

I ripped off the Rudolph wrapping paper and lifted the lid of the department store box. I gasped as I pulled out purple, fluffy pajama bottoms! There was a small note inside.

_Honey_

_Merry Christmas! A little birdie told me you needed these. I hope you enjoy them!_

_Love, _

_Mom._

I pulled out the shirt to also find there were slippers with it too. I hugged them and silently thanked her.

"Did any of you guys tell her or something?" I eyed them suspiciously.

"No," the both replied in unison.

I then grabbed a lumpy type package and I heard Ron groan, "Harry and you both got one. She made all you guys Weasely sweaters!"

Harry and Ron grabbed their packages that looked similar to mine, "Every year she makes us a sweater and mines _always _maroon."

I unwrapped mine and my hand felt something thick and wooly. I took it out at the same time as the boys and saw mine was a light purple. I looked over at Harry's and Ron's. Ron's was indeed maroon, but Harry's was an emerald green, the same color as his eyes. I rummaged through the wrapping to also find a box of fudge.

Harry obviously had one too as he was munching on it, "That's really nice of her." He said, chewing.

"Yeah, it really is," I added and slipped the sweater over my tank top.

I reached for a brown colored one and the note on the front was obviously Hagrid's and it read_: Open when you're alone. I know you don't want the boy's knowing._

I glanced over at Ron and Harry to see they were busy looking at their present from Hermione. I slipped the package into my pajama pocket and grabbed Hermione's present. It was a box of Pumpkin Pasties with a stick-on bow.

_Merry Christmas, Emily!_

_-Hermione_

"Ok, Harry you finish yours up." I said, pointing over to the last three remaining presents.

He grabbed the envelope one and scrunched his face up at it. I went over to where he was sitting and leaned over his shoulder.

_We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia._

On it was a fifty-pence, Muggle money which I was use to seeing.

"That's friendly," Harry muttered after reading the letter.

"At least they got you something," I tried to be on the positive side, but it was kind of hard to be with that type of present.

Ron stared intently at the fifty pence.

"_Weird_!" He commented, "What a shape! This is _money?"_

Harry and I started laughing at Ron's wonder, "You can keep it," Harry said and reached for the package that looked my present from Hagrid.

He ripped it open and Harry carefully picked up a hand carved flute. It was obvious that Hagrid spend a long time on it.

"Go on, blow into it!" I said to Harry.

He lifted it to his lips and an owl call came from it. I smiled at the noise. What could I have possibly gotten from Hagrid?

Harry then grabbed the last gift. He lifted it easily and wonder spread across his face. Harry pulled the paper away and a smooth, gray material slipped out of it.

Ron's present from Hermione, Every box of Flavor Beans, slipped from his fingers as he gasped, "I've heard of those," his voice was a whisper, "If that's what I think it is- they're really rare and _really _valuable."

"What is it?" I asked, completely puzzled.

"It's an invisibility cloak," Ron said, sure of himself, "I'm sure it is- try it on," Ron ushered Harry.

I watched as Harry slung the silky cloth onto his shoulders and around his body.

I covered my mouth to stifle a scream.

"It _is! _Look down!" Ron yelled.

Harry looked down at his body, which had disappeared.

"Your body's gone!" I finally squealed.

Harry turned around to the mirror and only his head reflected back.

"There's a note!" Ron said, pointing to the paper on the floor, "A note fell out of it!"

I watched as Harry slid the cloak off and picked it up. Harry and I all looked at the unfamiliar loopy writing while Ron stared at the cloak.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._

_A very Merry Christmas to you._

I touched to the material of the cloak and shivered. The surface was cool and felt almost like I dipped my fingers in water. When I took them off, my fingers were dry. Ron was looking at the cloak longingly.

"I'd give _anything _for one of these. _Anything_," Ron admired and then noticed our faces, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Harry quickly said, hiding the note.

Suddenly, Fred and George bounded down the boys' dormitory stairs. I saw Harry stuff the cloak into his bathroom pocket. Sure enough, he didn't want any of the twins taking it. The two boys wore royal blue sweaters with a G and F on it, no doubt form Mrs. Weasely.

"Merry Christmas," they yelled, bringing a festive feeling into he room.

"Hey, look! Emily and Harry got a Weasely sweater, too!" George pointed to me and to Harry's sweater on the chair.

"Harry's and Emily's is better than ours, though." Fred snatched Harry's green sweater, "She obviously make more effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George was obviously baby talking Ron, "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron grumbled, but still pulled it over his head.

"You havne't got a letter on yours," George saw Harry's sweater, "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid- we know we're called Gred and Forge. "

Another voice joined the mix, "What is all this noise."

It was Percy, Ron's big brother and he was daintily stepping down the boys' dormitory stairs. He had a Weasely sweater over his arm and Fred Quickly took it and unfolded it.

"P for prefect! Get it on Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Emily got one."

"I-don't-want-" Percy tried to say, but his words were muffled as the twins pulled the sweater over his thin body, his wire rimmed glasses now crooked.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," George said in a motherly voice, "Christmas time is for family.

The Twins pushed us out of the room and into the corridor, on our way to the Great Hall.

After the spectacular breakfast I told Ron and Harry I would see them later. I rushed back to the common room and jumped onto my gold covered bed.

I rushed to pull out the Brown package I shoved into my pocket. I pulled the twine that kept it together and the paper fell off. A small jewelry box was inside. I pulled the lid slowly off and a note was folded in half, pushing on the lid and the stuffing. I pulled it out and read it.

_Dear Emily,_

_I do hope you're reading this alone. Your father, a little while before he was sent to Azkaban, gave this to me and told me if he couldn't give it to you, that I should. I decided to give it to you now because I felt you were ready. Merry Christmas, Emily._

_-Hagrid_

I looked into the box and gasped in awe. It was a golden heart-shaped locket. In the middle my reflection could be seen in the emerald it cradled. I put my thumb nail in the center and opened it. I started to tear up at what I saw inside. It was a wizard picture; it had my dad laughing with my mom. My mom looked so much younger and full of life. I was cradled in my dad's arms, just a few months old. It looked like they were in our kitchen because I could see the familiar clock behind my mom's head. There was my dad; it looked almost like he was alive. After all, he could have been dead for all I knew. Tears started to blur my dad's face and they rolled down my cheeks. I was smiling though. I clutched the heart to my chest and silently thanked Hagrid. This was the best present anyone could have gotten me.

Later on, when Harry, Ron, and I went to the Great Hall for dinner, I gasped. The Hall was decorated even more than I last saw it. Snowflakes came down from the ceiling, but never touched the ground. The tables were filled with platters of turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, sweet carrots, buttered corn, and so much more. The dinner I had at my house couldn't compare to this, even though my mom home cooked everything, we never really had enough money for anything as good as this. Party favors also littered the tables every few yards. I giggled as I pulled one of the wizard crackers with a deafening bang and green smoke emitted from it and a sparkly Princess Tiara came out of it with a few random sparkling jewels. I grabbed the tiara and replaced Harry's admiral hat, which he got from his wizard cracker, and laughed as he blushed. I looked over at the High table, and Dumbledore was chuckling, a baby bonnet on his head, at a joke Flitwick just told him.

I grinned as the main course platters disappeared and were replaced with flaming Christmas puddings. I grabbed a whole scoop full, but was very careful eating it when Percy grabbed a silver sickle out of his piece. I glanced over at a drunken Hagrid and he called for more wine. I shook my head, it was like Hagrid to get drunk on wine. I bursted out laughing when Hagrid kissed Professor McGonagall on the cheek and she giggled, blushing.

As we popped more wizard crackers, more prizes came out. Harry, Ron, and I laughed all the way to our common room, struggling to carry all the prizes we got. I managed to get an emerald from the first wizard cracker I picked up before it faded away on the floor, I got a tooth brush, a wizard board game called "Wand Searching", and a zapping feather quill.

After dinner we ran outside, despite my hatred for the cold, bundled up, and started a snowball fight. Fred and George used their wands to float snow balls behind our heads and finally smash them into our skulls. I never laughed so much in my life when they sent a snow ball down Percy coat and he chased them around the courtyard. I looked over at Harry to see he was having just as much fun.

As we went back to the common room and had a midnight snack consisting of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and left over Christmas cake we just sat by the common room fire, content with the day. The only thing keeping me asleep was Percy chasing Fred and George all around the Gryffindor Tower because they stole his prefect badge. I finally bid Harry, Ron, and the other Weasely's good night and left up to my bedroom. I flopped onto my bed, pulling the covers around me, and clutched my dad's locket.

"Merry Christmas, dad." I whispered as I lulled to sleep.

"Emily," I heard a voice call.

"Mmm, I don't wanna wake up." I mumbled, trying to fall back asleep.

"Come on, Emily! We have to wake up, Ron." I suddenly realized it was Harry's voice.

"Harry! How did you get up here?" I was fully awake now, sitting up in my bed, astonished.

His body was partially invisible, "With the cloak on, the shield didn't sense me. Come on, let's get Ron, I have to tell you both something I found."

He ushered me under his cloak and we both walked down the girls' dormitory stairs and I half expected the field on the boys' dormitory stairs to repel me, but we smoothly walked through it.

"Ron!" I loudly whispered to Ron, "Wake up!"

Harry started to shove his shoulder.

"Emily? What are you doing in here?" Ron mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"We got through the field with the invisibility cloak. I need to tell you guys something." Harry explained and we sat on Ron's bed.

"I used the invisibility cloak to get into the Restricted Section of the library to look for Nicolas Flamel. Problem was, I opened this one book and it started screaming. Filch heard the noise and was in the doorway when I tried to leave. He didn't see me so I snuck pas him and I ran. I got lost and couldn't tell where I was, but I heard Filch talking to Snape. I hid in this one room, which has a mirror in it. I saw my family, you guys! They're there."

"You could have woken me up." Ron said when Harry finished.

"You saw your family Harry?" I asked, eager.

"You guys can come tomorrow night, I'm going back, I want to show you guys the mirror." Harry said, just as eager.

"I'd like to see your mom and dad." Ron said.

"Same here." I added.

"And I want to see all of your family, all the Weasely's and all the Blarsh's. We'll be able to see your dad, Emily!" Harry said just as eagerly and at that time I couldn't care if they saw my dad or not.

"You can see my family any old time," Ron said blandly, "Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. Shame about not finding Flamel, though."

I heard the snores of few people who were in the floor above us, "We should be getting to bed."

I said good night to the boys, went down their stairs, the field shoved me out, and snuck under my warm covers. I'd be seeing Harry's parents tomorrow and my dad.

During breakfast Ron and I piled our food, but Harry didn't touch his.

"Whya ren't you eating anything, Harry?" I asked, worried.

Harry just stared ahead, a weird smile on his face. It semmed like he went insane.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked, just as worried, "You look odd."

Later on that night, Harry woke both Ron and I up and led us through the corridors. I tried to remember the path we were taking, but soon it became an hour of wandering through the corridors. I silently thanked my mom for my new pajamas, because I would have been a block of ice without them. Ron, on the other hand, had passed down ones that were thread bare.

"I'm freezing," Ron whined, "Let's go back."

"_No!"_ Harry snapped, "I know it's here somewhere."

I flinched when Harry talked, frightened. Harry never acted like this, so selfish. What has gotten into him? I continued to silently follow them.

I heard Ron start to moan about his freezing feet when Harry pointed to a door.

"It's here- just here- yes!" Harry hurriedly pushed the door open and slipped off the cloak as we got inside.

I watched Harry run to the mirror, his eyes gleaming. Ron and I caught up with him.

"See?" Harry whispered softly, but I looked into it just to see him only.

"No, Harry, it's just you." I said slowly, rethinking Harry's sanity.

"Look! Look at all of them… there are loads of him." Harry continued to talk about his family.

"I can't see anything." Ron said, puzzled.

"Look in it properly, where I am." Harry grabbed my shoulders and moved me in front of the mirror.

I gasped at the image in front of me and tears gather in my eyes.

"Can you see all of your family standing around you?" Harry eagerly asked.

"No, it just my dad." I whispered and stared at the image.

He had long, dark, slightly curly hair. His eyes were dark silver and the twinkled. He had an arm on my shoulder, a lop-sided grin on his face. He looked just like he did in the pictures.

I reached my hand out to the mirror, to only meet the solid surface. I quickly glanced behind me to see no one was there. My grin faded and I let my arm drop. My dad wasn't there. There was no use looking at a fake image of him. I turned away.

"You go on, Ron." Harry pushed Ron in, "You can see your family too, right?"

"No- I'm alone-but I'm different- I look older- and I'm head boy!" Ron cried in delight.

"_What?" _Harry exclaimed in utter confusion.

"I am- I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to-and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup- I'm Quidditch captain, too!"

Ron turned around and smiled at us, "Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"How can it? All my family are dead- let me have another look-" Harry said, an anxious tone to his voice at the end.

You had it to yourself all of last night, give me a bit more time." Ron protectively stood in front of the mirror.

" You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents." And I saw Harry _shove _Ron.

"Don't push me-" Ron cried, shoving Harry back.

"Now boys," I ordered, placing me hands between them, "No fighting!"

Suddenly a noise was heard outside.

"Quick!" Harry shouted and Ron grabbed the cloak and put it over us.

I could see the moon light reflect in Mrs. Norris's yellow eyes and her body slinked in. Ron, Harry, and I stood stock-still, Our breathing was being held and I didn't know if I could hold it much longer when she turned around and left.

"This isn't safe- she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us." Ron said, moving forward.

"Come on Harry," I said, grabbing his arm as he stared longingly at the mirror.

As I went back to bed, I couldn't sleep. The image of my dad seemed to be painted onto my eye lids, because I saw him whenever I closed my eyes. I finally flipped my sheets off and huffed. I had to go back just one more time and see it.

I quietly got out of my bed and slipped on my slippers. I padded down the stairs and into the corridor. _Now where is it?_ I asked myself_, it was by a suite of armor and I have to turn here_. I wandered through the hallways, the way there still fresh in my mind form earlier that night. I didn't encounter anyone on the way and easily found the familiar suite of armor.

"Here it is," I whispered and pushed the door open.

This time I really looked at the room. It was an old, abandoned classroom. Cobweb filled desks lined the walls and chairs were stacked in the corner. I slowly walked toward the mirror, which gleamed and looked out of place. When I stood in front of it, I smiled.

"Dad?" I whispered and saw his smiling face again.

"Here again, Emily?" I heard Dumbledore's voice echo through the room.

"Professor D-dumbledore, sir! I didn't see you there! I'm s-sorry, I s-should go now." I stuttered, stepping away from the mirror.

"It's quite alright, Emily. Many before you have been pulled to the Mirror of the Erised."

"How did you know that?' I asked, puzzled.

"It's on the top. You probably already know what it does though, even though you didn't know the name…"

"I think I might have an idea." I said quietly, afraid that if I said the wrong this he might give me a detention.

"Don't worry, Emily. You're not in any trouble. The mirror shows you your dad, it shows Harry his family who he's always longed for, and it shows Ron as a head boy." Dumbledore said and I stared at him in shock.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I have my ways." Dumbledore flicked his wand.

"So, this mirror lets us see what we want?" I answered in a question.

"Slightly," Dumbledore said, "It shows us our deepest heart's desire. Harry, who has never seen his family, longs for them. Ron is always being overshadowed by his brothers' achievements and sees himself being better than all of them. Then there's you, you wish you father was still with you. This mirror, however we may beg it to be, shows neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, staring into what they've wished for, or driven mad, not knowing if it what it shows is real or even possible."

"So, it's just an image. It doesn't really mean anything." I glanced over at the mirror and anger burned in my stomach, "It's a trick."

"Hmm, yes, it may," Dumbledore mused," And that is why you must not go looking for it once it's gone. You're a smart girl, Emily, I know I have nothing to worry about." His eyes twinkled at me, "Now, why don't you go off to bed? I promise no one will see you." He winked and I started walking for the door.

"Professor, if it isn't too much, could I ask you what you see in the mirror?" I confidently asked from the door.

"Me? I am surrounded by hats. Although, this Christmas everyone just gives me books. No one can own too many hats." Dumbledore said and his eyes looked honest," now you should be going. I suspect Harry will be here tomorrow night."

I left, thinking of how insane Dumbledore was, but how smart he could be at the same time. Dumbledore was probably not being truthful, but would I have been if asked the same question?

The next day, Harry didn't seem like himself.

"Want to play chess, Harry?" Ron asked him while we sat in the common room.

"No." Harry answered, sulking.

"Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"No…you guys go…" Harry moved his hand as if he was brushing us away.

"I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight." Ron said, in an orderly tone.

"Why not?" Harry asked sharply.

"It's not a good idea, Harry. You might get caught by Snape or Filch!" I said.

"Even though you're invisible, you can knock something over or they could walk into you." Ron added and Harry looked at us, incredulous.

"You guys sound like Hermione." Harry said as if he thought we were being ridiculous.

"I'm serious, Harry. Don't go." I pleaded.

Later that night, while sitting in my usual seat, I could hear the pitter patter of Harry's feet and the creak of the door. Dumbledore would be getting another visitor tonight.

~(Author's Note)~

Sorry for waiting so long to update, my dad switched my computer with my mom's since she got a new one, so I had to wait for that. Then, when I was typing chapter six, I got a virus on my computer and couldn't open up Microsoft Word. _Then _when I used my dad's computer he didn't have Microsoft word, but then he told me I was on the wrong account and that his other one had it, so here I am. Hope you enjoyed both of the chapters.

-Liz


	9. Chapter 8: Discovery

Little Black Sheep

Chapter Eight: Discovery

By Liz S.

That night with that godforsaken mirror is now just a memory in mind now, a foolish one. The day after I heard Harry go to the mirror, he returned to… almost normal. Although, now I could see he was quite a bit more sorrowful and he told us about his dreams, his _dark _dreams.

"It happens every night! I can't make them stop, ever since I saw my dead family in that mirror…I've been having these nightmares." Harry finally confessed after the millionth time Ron and I nagged on him about what was wrong.

"Nightmares?" I asked, a little confused, "What nightmares could you have about your family?"

"It was about that one night, the night they disappeared," Harry whispered, saddened, "They would be standing there, smiling at me, and suddenly a green light would appear. After it was gone, they would vanish and someone would laugh." Harry finished.

There was no doubt who laughed, but a green light? That was from a dream I had. Maybe…"Harry?" I started to ask, "Was anyone screaming? A woman?"

"No, why?" He questioned, puzzled.

"I've also been having these dreams…" I said, although I couldn't finish and say they didn't have anything to do with the mirror because Ron butted in.

"You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad," Ron said, his tone holding resentment towards the mirror.

Instead of finishing my last sentence to the other two I just nodded towards Ron, "Ya, if can."

I glanced at Harry to see he was staring at me, a confused look on his face. I bet mine didn't look any different.

The rest of that Christmas break flew by without anymore adventures in the dark of the night and I could tell Harry kept his invisibility cloak hidden away.

Hermione came back to Hogwarts a day before our break ended.

"Hermione!" I screamed as I spotted her bushy hair and unusually large suitcase (for all of her books, of course) and hugged her shamelessly as other bystanders turned to see the commotion.

"Emily! It's nice to see you too." Her voice was muffled by my hair and arm.

I giggled happily at the return of one of my best friends. Problem was, we had to catch her up with what happened and she was _not _going to be happy. As we explained the incident with the mirror and how we tried to get into the Restricted Section, but we couldn't find anything on Nicolas Flamel, she definitely had her opinions forming. She was horrified that Harry was out roaming the school for _three _nights in a row; with Ron and me accompanying him one of those nights ("If Filch caught you guys!"). But her horror was also blocked by the sinking disappointment we were no closer to finding out who Flamel was than we were before the break.

Finally, we eventually stopped searching the library, seeing as we almost checked out every book there, it was no use to continue on. I still continued to nag on Hermione and Ron how I saw the name before _somewhere _and Harry would back me up. Once school started up again, we would just skim through books for ten minutes in between classes, still feeling hopeless. With Harry's Quidditch practices again, which I promised to _always _go to, Harry and I had even less time to search for Nicolas Flamel.

I watched their practices through the snow earlier in the season, but it soon became cold rain, but Wood insisted on having practices. Sometimes, I would tease him about being absolutely being obsessed. Harry, though, also agreed with Wood, if they won the next match, our points would exceed Slytherin's. Which, everyone was hoping for this year.

I remember sitting in the stands during a really rainy and muddy practice when Wood finally blew a fuse because the Weasely's were dive bombing each other. I couldn't believe my ears as I heard him yell, thinking the rain must have been interfering with my hearing.

"Will you stop messing around!" He angrily shouted at the twins, "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's referee this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"

_Wait! _What did Wood just say? _Snape _refereeing?

I watched as one of the Weasely twins slipped off their broom at the news, "_Snape's _refereeing?" I saw his face was covered in mud, "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin."

I watched as everyone flew down to the Weasely twin's level and the noise of their complaints reached my ears.

"It's not _my _fault," Wood said, holding his hands up, "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us."

I hurriedly ran out of the stands after practice and followed Harry up to the castle. All I had to do was give him one look and he knew I heard. We had to tell Hermione and Ron.

As we walked in the common I shivered at the warmth I felt, seeing as I was drenched in cold rain, and immediately spotted Ron and Hermione playing Wizard's chest. Turns out, that was the one and only logical game Hermione lost at, which the guys also told me was good for her. I just thought it must be humiliating for her.

As we sat down next to two, Ron immediately shushed us, "Don't talk to me for a moment. I need to concen-" Ron cut himself off when he saw our ghostly pale faces, "What's the matter with you guys? You both look terrible."

We leaned in and spoke softly, not wanting others to hear. Harry did most of the talking, saying how Snape had this sudden urge to referee a Quidditch match.

"What is he going to do?" I asked, my eyes searching Hermione's.

"Don't play," Hermione suddenly blurted and Ron followed.

"Say you're ill," Ron added.

"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.

"_Really _break your leg," Ron said and a small smile cracked onto my face.

"I can't," Harry's voice was worried, "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

_Thump! _

All of our heads immediately swiveled around at the portrait door and my mouth hung open. Neville was on the floor, whimpering. How did he get through the door? I'm sure we were all asking ourselves that because Neville's legs were stuck together, a sure sign of the Leg-Locker Curse. I had to stifle a laugh at the image of him hopping to the Gryffindor Tower. As the boys behind me exploded into laughter, I got up with Hermione as she casted the countercurse. I rushed over to Neville and helped him up as his legs were freed. I could feel his whole body was trembling.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, putting her wand away and I pulled Neville over to where the boys were sitting.

"Malfoy," Neville's voice was wavering and a surge of anger ran through me, "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione put her hand on Neville's shoulder, trying to encourage him, "Report him!"

Neville sadly shook his head, "I don't want more trouble," Neville muttered.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" Ron told him, angry as well, "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"Neville! Malfoy's hoping that you don't report him! If you did, he'd get into _a lot _of trouble and lose points for his house." I tried to convince him, but I could see his bottom lip shiver.

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville's voice cracked and I was sure he was going to cry.

I put my hand on Neville's back and tried to rub soothing circles, but it was when Harry took out his last chocolate frog and gave it to him that Neville's breathing became less raggedy.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry kindly said, "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

I saw a slight smile make its way onto Neville's face as he slowly opened the wrapping on the frog.

"Thanks, Harry… I think I'll go to bed…D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?" And then Neville popped the Chocolate Frog into his mouth, headed up to the boys' dormitory, leaving the card.

I heard Harry sigh as he picked up the card, "Dumbledore. He was the first one I ever-" His facial expression then turned into excitement.

He looked up at us, beaming, "_I've found him!" _Harry whispered to us, "I've found Flamel! I _told _you I'd read his name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here- listen to this; 'Dumbledore is paticulary famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!" _

I looked at Harry, incredulous and then realized something, "That's what Percy told me on my first night here!"

Hermione had already jumped up, "Stay here!" and I glanced over at the confused looks on the boys faces.

She hurriedly returned with a rather large book clutched in her hands, "I never thought to look in here!" She whispered, "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

I gaped at the size of the book and totally understood Ron when he said, "_Light?" _

"Shut up, Ron. I have to find it…" she mumbled, flicking through the pages.

At last, she reached her desired page, "I knew it! I _knew _it!"

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" Ron huffed, annoyed.

Hermione acted like he didn't even speak, "Nicolas Flamel," She whispered, barely containing her excitement, "_is the only known maker of the Socerer's Stone!" _

"The what?" Harry, Ron, and I all asked at the same time and Hermione got an impatient look on her face.

"Oh, _honestly_, don't you three read? Look- read that, there" She pointed to a spot on the page and pushed to book over to us. I started to read:

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Socerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Pernelle (six hundred and fifty eight.)_

The Sorcerer's Stone!

"See?" Hermione said eager as we finished reading," The dog must be guarding Flamel's Socerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" Harry exclaimed, putting the pieces together, "No wonder Snape after it! _Anyone _would want it."

"And no wonder we wouldn't find Flamel in that _Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry, "_Ron mused, laughing, "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

So, now we knew why Snape wanted it. The bigger question though was, why would Flamel move it from Gringotts, the one of the most max security places in the Wizardry world?

We often joked around about what we would do if owned the Socerer's Stone. I said I would buy my Mom and myself a mansion and a search team for my dad (a lie.), but a worried look came across Harry's face when Ron said he would buy a Quidditch team. Quidditch.

Later on Harry told Ron, Hermione, and I, "I'm going to play. If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them… it'll really wipe the smiles of their faces if we win."

As Harry smiled at the thought, I stared at him solemnly.

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," Hermione commented, reading my thoughts exactly.

Finally, the day of the match finally came and Ron, Hermione, and I were standing outside Harry's locker room, wishing him good luck. My face was probably ghostly pale and I had tears in my eyes when I suddenly hugged Harry. He staggered back in surprise.

"Promise me you won't get killed out there." I whispered and pulled away.

"I promise." He whispered back and I followed Ron and Hermione into the stands.

I looked over at Ron's and Hermione's faces, to see they were pale white, like mine, and serious. My hand subconsciously brushed against my wand.

"Emily! Ron! Hermione!" I heard Neville excitedly call and we climbed up the stairs and sat next to Neville.

"Hi Neville." I timidly greeted and he looked at us funny.

"You guys ok?" He asked, worried.

"Just fine." I simply answered, my eyes glued to the Quidditch pitch.

Under Harry's nose, Hermione had the idea that we should practice the Leg-Locker Curse. We would muttered the curse late at night in the common room, when I usually had my midnight visits, and tried it on each other. We only got it perfected last night, and I started to worry.

"Now, don't forget, it's _Locomotor Mortis." _She whispered to us and Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve.

"_I know,_" Ron growled, "Don't nag."

I casted Hermione a grateful look and my fingers started tracing my wand, which was in my pocket. It was eager to pull out the wand and curse Snape on the spot if he tried to do anything to Harry.

I fidgeted in my seat, getting restless, "How much longer until it starts?" I asked.

"Just a few more minutes," Neville answered, "are you sure you're ok, Emily?"

"I'm alright, Neville, just a little anxious for Harry." I said, trying to not give everything away.

"Oh, I see. Don't' worry about last time, Emily. He'll do just fine." He tried to reassure me, but I stayed as stiff as a stone.

What if he didn't do just fine? What if he fell of his broomstick eighty feet in the air and plummeted to his death? What would I do if he did?

I glared at Snape's shadowed form and I saw him glance into the stands in my direction. I held his stare until the teams marched onto the field. He instead glared at them and I heard Hermione gasp.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean." Ron commented, "Look- they're off! Ouch!"

I turned around to see Draco poked Ron in the head.

"Oh, sorry, Weasely, didn't see you there." Draco sounded anything but sorry with a sly smile on his face.

We ignored him as he sat behind us, snickering with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasely?" Draco asked, but Hermione, Ron, and I continued to look ahead, not wanting to miss anything in the game.

Snape awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because one of the Weasely twins shot a bludger at Snape's head. The twin looked anything but worried about it.

I followed Harry's flying form as he circled around the pitch, keeping an eye out for the Snitch.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" Draco loudly said airily, a smile on his face as he saw Snape award Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason, "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasely's who've got no money- you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

I tried to ignore Draco's taunting as I saw Neville turn red. I had to concentrate on Harry and make sure he wouldn't be in any trouble.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," Neville stuttered beside me and I felt a surge of pride. Go on, Neville, show him.

Draco's high pitched laugh rang through the air with his goon's and that's when Ron said, "You tell him, Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold, you'd be poorer than Weasely, and that's saying something." Draco mocked, snickering.

I could feel Ron's nerves breaking one at a time and his temper rising, "I'm warning you Malfoy- one more word-"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, "Harry!-"

"What? Where?" Ron asked, hurriedly watching.

I watched Harry go into a steep, high, dive. Everyone was cheering from the stands and Hermione and I stood up. I anxiously watched Harry fall, worry pushing through my veins.

"You're in luck, Weasely, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" Malfoy taunted with his lame jokes.

Suddenly, Ron wasn't behind me anymore and I could hear scrapping behind me. Malfoy had broken Ron's last nerve.

I blocked out the fight and screamed with Hermione, "Come on, Harry! Woooo! Harry!"

I watched as Harry reached his arm out, so dangerously close to Snape. Snape turned his broom around in time to see Harry speed pass and I cheered louder. Harry held up the golden Snitch in his hands, beaming. Everyone suddenly broke out into cheers, the noise deafening any other sound.

"Ron!" I yelled, happy as could be, "We won! Harry caught the Snitch! Gryffindor is in the lead!"

I jumped, doing a dance type thing and squeezed Hermione into a death trap hug. Ron pulled apart from Draco and started cheering with us. Draco just sneered and swooped away with his ghouls. Neville was on the ground unconscious.

I ran off the stands, pushing people out of the way. I had to get to Harry, he was alive, he won! I jumped over one of the gates and landed on my feet, sprinting. I caught Harry's eye as Dumbledore walked over to him, a twinkle in his eye. Then he whispered something so quietly, that no one could hear, but Harry. A smile spread across Harry's face and I rushed over to him, tackling him a hug.

"You're alive, you're alive, you're alive!"I loudly whispered into his ear, so close to tears because of my relief.

"Yes, I am, Emily! But you're sort of crushing me!" Harry barely said and I hurriedly got off of him and he laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry!" I gasped, blush coloring my cheeks.

I looked over to see Snape with a sour look on his face and he acidly spat at the ground.

Later on, after Harry was carried out like royalty to the lockeroom, Hermione announced she was taking Ron to the Hospital Wing and I could see why as I stared at his nose gushing blood.

"I'll stay here, to keep an eye on Harry, ok?" I said, and watched as Hermione nodded, walking with Ron towards the castle. They did seem to care for each other, despite their bickering.

I leaned against the lockeroom's wall, still outside. I stared up at the multi colored sky. The sun was a bright red with fluorescent oranges and burning golds. I sighed at the scene, the castle just a black silhouette. Harry won the game, he didn't die, and Snape got what was coming to him. I looked over at the Forbidden Forest to see a flicker of movement. My wrist started to burn and I clutched onto it. And just like that, the movement vanished and so did the pain in my wrist. What was that?...

Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder and I screamed. I span around, clutching my heart and saw Harry Potter's laughing face.

"Relax, Emily. It's just me." He said between laughs.

I blushed a burning scarlet, "Oh, Hi Harry."

"Can you believe what happened today?" Harry asked, happily carrying his Nimbus Two Thousand, "I'm having a hard time believing it actually happened."

"I know," I replied, smiling now, "You just bloody dove from a million feet in the air and not to mention, pushed it in Snape's face when you flew by him!"

Suddenly, Harry's face went solemn as he glanced over at the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry, what is-" I started to ask when Harry raised a finger to his lips and pointed in front me.

A cloaked person hastily went down Hogwarts front steps and hurriedly strode to the Forbidden Forest. My instinct suddenly said, '_It's Snape.' _And I watched anxiously as it disappeared into the black trees. Harry jumped on his broom and motioned for me to do the same. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as we flew higher and higher. I clutched tightly onto Harry's waist and repeated to myself _Don't look down, Don't look down. _ We hovered close to the castle and I quickly casted a glance at Snape's retreating form. Suddenly, the trees grew too thick to see and Harry flew even lower, I squeaked a little and gripped harder, terrified.

Harry finally landed on a rather huge beech tree and we climbed onto the branches.I tried to see through the branches and quickly spotted Snape with another person. A person with a purple turban, Professor Quirrel.

Their voices barely reached my ears:

"… d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places Severus…" Quirrell stuttered.

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," Snape said, his voice sounded a little intimidating, "Students aren't suppose to know about the Sorcerer's Stone , after all."

I strained my ears as Quirrel mumbled something, when Snape spoke, "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I-"

"You perfectly well know what I mean." Snape sneered.

Suddenly, an owl called throughout the air and I flinch as did Harry, and I slipped almost falling off the branch and only heard Snape say, "- your little bit of hocus pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't-" Quirrel was stuttering, terribly frightened.

"Very well," Snape's voice was as cold as ice, "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

Quirrel just stood there trembling, fully freaked out. I glanced at Harry and he looked back, knowing we both knew the importance of what we've just seen. We jumped back on his broom stick and flew hurriedly back to the castle to tell Hermione and Ron.

As we entered through the Great Hall's doors and walked over to our table Ron and Hermione saw us.

"Harry, Emily, where have you _been_?" Hermione asked, her voice squeaking with worry.

"We won! You won! We won!" Ron shouted, completely eccentric and patted Harry's shoulder, "And I gave Mafloy a black eye, and Neville tried to take Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right- talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party. Fred and George stole some cake and stuff from the kitchens."

"Never mind that now!" Harry hurriedly breathed, "Let's find an empty room, wait 'til you hear this…"

We scoured the halls, looking for a vacant classroom and shut the doors after looking for Peeves.

I started on the tale about Harry and me seeing Snape in the forest with Quirrel.

"Hermione, you were right, it was Socerer's Stone! Snape's been pestering Quirrel about how to get in! Snape asked Quirrel how to get pass Fluffy and everything! He said something about Quirrel's 'hocus pocus', which probably means there's more spells protecting the stone! Quirrel probably put some anti- Dark spell and Snape needs it to get through and take the stone!" I finished.

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrel stands up to snape?" Hermione asked, worried.

"It'll be gone by next Tursday." Ron said, leaving the whole room hopeless and anxious.

Whoo! Four more chapters until I'm on to the next book! ^. ^ Muahahaha! Btw, I'm writing this story by the actual book's chapters I had to skip the first five chapters of this one, because they all involved Harry's home life, which, obviously, I couldn't write about. Hope you enjoyed! I can't wait to get the next chapter finished and work on the next one :P

-Liz


	10. Chapter 9: Dragons and TattleTales

Black Little Sheep

Chapter Nine: Dragons and Tattle-Tales

By Liz S.

Despite Ron's assumption, Quirrell didn't bow down to Snape's wishes by Tuesday, in fact it's been weeks. Although Quirrell was keeping up, it was hard to tell for how much longer. With his face getting gaunter and paler it seemed like that time would be soon.

Just to be on the safe side, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I would check the Forbidden Third Floor Corridor for Fulffy's breathing. Sure enough, it was still there. Snape's sour temper also was another reassurance and the fact Snape was still _here _proved the stone was still safe wherever it was under the Third Floor corridor. Ever since I saw Professor Quirrell in the Forbidden Forest, being harassed by Snape, I had a whole new feeling for him. He was like Neville, who was always picked on by other students. I would tell Slytherins to shut up when they laughed at his ridiculous stutter and send a smile his way and I hope it said, '_Don't worry, just keep it up." _

Hermione was too distracted to think of things like that, though. I knew this because she would tell me that every single day. She disregarded sleep or anything that was _fun_. What could possibly make Hermione Granger act this way? The final exams, of course. She was busy making a calendar for studying times and color coding her notes for every section.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away," I whined as she slammed yet another book onto the table.

"Ten weeks," Hermione said, frazzled, "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"But we're not six-hundred years old," Ron tried to reassure her.

"Closer to seven-hundred," I quietly added and he continued on.

"Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all?" To me, that sounded like a huge compliment to a person like Hermione, but she instead freaked, which was normal these days.

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into second year?" She banged an even bigger book on top of the other one, "They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me…" She lingered on, mumbling to herself, completely and utterly stressed.

I just shook my head at her anxiousness and continued to eat breakfast.

Problem was, our teachers seemed to have the same idea as Hermione, study and homework. IT seemed never ending, even when we had our Easter holidays, which I stayed for, of course, along with everyone else. Hermione even stayed for the Easter holidays, worried that she wouldn't be able to get enough study time in at home. We were constantly studying whenever we could, Hermione nagging on us like never before.

"What are the twelve uses of dragon blood?" Hermione would ask us.

Just like little robot children, we would answer all twelve uses until the very last one, "…, oven cleaner."

Once school started up again, it didn't seem like we studied any less. Stress was building more and more the closer the exam date got. It seemed like all we ever did anymore was go to classes, eat, study, homework, and sleep. The library's shelves became second nature to me after all the time we spent looking through it for Nicolas Flamel and recently using to study. I remember one particular afternoon of studying with the boys and Hermione.

"I'll never remember this!" Ron complained one study session slamming his quill onto the desk.

I looked up, my eyes drooping at how dry the history book I was reading was, _The Beginning of Magic _, for my History of Magic exam. I glanced over at the window, happily sitting next to it since the windows weren't icy cold anymore. It was the first really nice day we had all year, but Hermione insisted on staying in, at least for two hours or so. I sighed, the sky outside a dazzling azure with hints of fluffy cream clouds. The grass below was a lush jade, thick and long, calling out for me to come and roll in it. I glared at my text book, cursing in my head. Why couldn't we bring our books outside?

Suddenly, I heard Ron speak, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

I looked over to see scuffle over to us, a nervous look on his face, and an arm behind his back. These were all signs of Hagrid being up to something. He looked quite out of his element in his animal skin clothing and bushy beard.

"Jus' lookin', Hagrid said with a dubious tone, his eyes flickering everywhere, I could feel everyone perk up in suspicion, "An' what're you lot up ter?" His gaze suddenly truedn accusing, "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," Ron said notably, "_And _we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St-"

"_Shhhh!" _Hagrid quieted Ron and looked around the room anxiously, although no one, but Madam Pince was in the same room, "Don' go shountin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," Harry spoke, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy-"

"SHHHHH!" Hagrid hushed Harry," Listen- come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh-"

"Hope you have a good day then." I stiffly said and we watched as he awkwardly walked off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" Hermione asked herself.

"I'm going to see what section he was in," Ron said, obviously trying to get away from his boring work.

I looked back down on my book, '_Muggles didn't know about magic until…' _

Ron was quickly back and slammed a few heavy books onto the table, completely and utterly excited at his discovery.

"_Dragons!" _Ron breathed, "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: _Dragon Species of Great Britian and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide. "_

I stared incredulous at Ron, "What would he want with those?"

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him." Harry explained, astonished.

"But it's against our laws," Ron said, confused, "Dragon breeding was out-lawed by the Warlock's Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden- anyway, you can't tame dragons, it dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"But there aren't wild dragons in _Britain_?" I asked, doubting it.

"Of course there are," Ron said like it was obvious, "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has the job of hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" Hermione asked and I almost didn't want to know the answer.

About an hour later we were stepping of the last stair of Hogwart's entrance stairs. I breathed in the sweet fragrance of the flowers that began blooming. It was exhilarating, being outside where the air was fresh and the light was golden, instead of being cramped inside a dusty library that had a dull glow. I had the sudden urge to just spin around and act like a little kid, but I looked at the faces of my friends and remembered why we were here. We needed information from Hagrid and not to mention, he was acting suspicious earlier.

As we walked across the long, green lawn and reached Hagrid's hut I noticed something weird. The curtains were all drawn, keeping the world from peeking in. What was he hiding?

Harry reached out his arm and rapped on the wooden door.

"Who is it?" Hagrid called.

"It's us! Who did you think it was?" I yelled out and he opened the door.

I gasped as a wave of heat hit me when we walked inside. It was a nice, warm day outside, but the fire was kept blazing, making the whole hut as hot as a furnace.

"Would yer like any tea? A sandwich?" Hagrid asked, but we shook our heads in response.

"No thanks, Hagrid." I tried to kindly smile, it was a little hard while I was sweating like a pig.

"So- yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?" Hagrid said, sitting down in his armchair.

I looked over at the others and Harry spoke, "Yes," I could sense he wasn't planning to draw this out, "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid's smiling face suddenly faded into a frown and he furrowed his eye brows, "O' course I can't. Number one, I don't know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts.- I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

I shuddered at the memory, but Hagrid didn't notice because Hermione started speaking in her most oily, sweet-talking voice, "Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you _do _know, you know everything that goes on round here," She was flattering him, and she knew it. Hagrid's beard moved and I could tell he was being buttered up already, "We only wondered who had _done _the guarding, really," Hermione continued, her voice still smooth, "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you, of course." She gave him an innocent girl smile to tip him off.

I saw Hagrid puff out his chest proudly at her words, "Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o' teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout- Professor Flitwick- Professor McGonagall-" He was staring at the ceiling, putting up a finger at each name, "Professor Quirrel- an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"_Snape?" _I said ,astonished, if I was drinking his tea, I would have spat it out.

The spell on Hagrid was immediately broken and he looked at all of us with h is eye brows furrowed, "Yeah- yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped _protect _the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

Snape put a spell to 'guard' the stone. I paled. That must mean he knew almost everyone's spells and how to get through, except Quirrel's and Fluffy of course. I looked over at Hermione, Ron, and Harry. I could tell they all had the same thought.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" I heard Harry ask Hagrid concerned, "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," Hagrid said, puffing out his chest again.

I let out a sigh of relief. Snape didn't know. No one else knew. The Stone was safe, right?

"Well, that's something," I heard Harry mumbled to us and then spoke to Hagrid, "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

I gave a grateful look at Harry, but Hagrid spoke, "Can't, Harry, sorry," Hagrid apologized, glancing over at the fire.

I looked over too and gasped, "Hagrid- what's _that?"_

I spotted a gaint, onyx egg under the tea kettle. An egg and Hagrid was looking at dragon raising books. Oh, please no…

"Ah," Hagrid stuttered, his fingers combing through his beard anxiously, "That's- er…"

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" Ron asked from his crouching position as he examined the egg, "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," Hagrid explained, "Las' night. Iw as down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do when it's hatched?" Hermione asked, staring at the egg.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," Hagrid bent over his pillow and pulled out a large book, "Got this outta the library- _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit- _it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep egg in the fire, cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here- how ter recognize diff'rent eggs- what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them." Hagrid was smiling, looking quite impressed with himself, but Hermione and I looked at him funny.

"Hagrid, you live in a _wooden house._" Hermione reminded him, crossing her arms.

"And you have a creature that _breathes fire._" I added in the same fashion, but he acted like he didn't hear us, just staring lovingly at the egg and stoked the fire.

As if we needed another worry to pile onto our plates, what if someone found out Hagrid was raising an illegal dragon?

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron mumbled as the homework got increasingly worse.

"Ya, I do too." I muttered, knowing that with my last name, I would never have one.

Homework just kept piling and we would work in the library every night, trying to catch up. What was even worse was Hermione was designing studying schedules for us. Fun, fun.

One morning, I was just sitting, barely touching my pancakes as I struggled to keep awake when Hedwig and Rosemarie swopped in. A folded note fluttered form Hedwig's mouth: _It's hatching. _

I immediately perked up. It was _hatching_? Ron at once suggested we skip Herbology and go over to Hagrid's. Hermione, of course, refused.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatchling?" Ron persisted.

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing-" Hermioned tried to explain when Harry cut her off.

"Shut up!" Harry loudly whispered and glared at Malfoy.

I looked over to see Draco was only but a few feet from our table and was just standing there. How much did Malfoy hear? The malicious smirk that graced his lips said it all.

Hermione and Ron bickered about skipping Herbology all the way to the class and they finally came to a solution, Hermione agreed we would go down there during morning break. The class went painfully slow and I was yawning throughout the whole thing, how much sleep did I get last night? When the bell finally rung through the grounds I dropped my gardening tools and rushed out of the doors, towards Hagrid's hut with the others. Hagrid met us and he was beeming, a blush on his cheeks.

"It's nearly out." Hagrid said as he pushed us in.

I looked around the room to spot the black egg on the table. Cracks littered the surface and the egg was rocking back and forth. A clicking noise was emitting from it and I started to flinch uncontrollably at the thought it might explode.

We all brought chairs up and we watch it intently, as if the harder we stared at it, the quicker it would open. Suddenly, there was a grazeing noise and the egg split in half. The dragon youngling flipped onto the table's surface. It wasn't graceful or very elegant. It's body was puny compared to its spindly, dark wings. Its snout was very long with large nostrils and two stubs for horns, like a goat. Two buggy orange eyes ogled us.

Abruptly, it sneezed, it sounded more like a hic-up/burp and some bright sparks blasted out of its mouth.

"Isn't he _beautiful?" _Hagrid spoke softly and he gingerly ran his fingers along its head. It lunged for him, and his long, pointy fangs were revealed, "Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!," Hagrid cried, looking like he almost would cry.

"Hagrid," Hermione asked, gulping, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid looked up and his mouth opened to answer, but his face suddenly turned a sickly pale of white. He jumped up and hurried over to the window.

"What's the matter?" I asked, jumping up too.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains- it's a kid- he's runnin' back ter the school." Hagrid said, looking through the window.

I rushed over to the door, bumping into Harry and we both shoved the door open. It was obvious who it was, seeing his platinum blond hair.

Malfoy had looked through the window.

Over the next week we would pass Malfoy in classes and he would always have this sinister grin plastered on his face and it made me anxious. I would always feel so bad for Hagrid and every day we would meet him in his hut and try to convince him to let the dragon go.

"Just let him go," Harry suggested one day, "Set him free."

"I can't," Hagrid answered sadly, "He's too little. He'd die." Hagrid seemed to cringe at the thought.

I glanced over at the dragon. It was anything but little. In the one week after its hatching it had grown three times bigger. I watched as smoke cascaded out its snout, curling around its bright eyes.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I noticed Hagrid had been neglecting his gamekeeper duties because the dragon kept him constantly busy. Brandy bottles and bright white chicken feathers littered the floor.

"I've decided to call him Norbert," Hagrid randomly said, staring at the dragon with gleaming eyes, "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's mommy!"

"He's lost his marbles," I heard Ron quietly whisper in Harry's ear and hoped Hagrid didn't catch it.

"I-I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't." Hagrid looked like he was about to start sobbing.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my mind and Harry and I turned to Ron, "Charlie," We both spoke.

"Ah! It's contagious!" Ron jumped, startled, "I'm Ron, remember me?"

"No-Ron- your brother Charlie can take Norbert and take care of him." I explained, a smile creeping onto my face.

"Brilliant!" Ron grinned, "How about it, Hagrid?"

After much reassurance ("Don't worry, Hagrid, the other dragons will play nice with him."), Hagrid finally agreed to send an owl to Charlie for his permission.

Another week passed by and was agony from how slow it was going with dreadful homework. We awaited Charlie's letter and didn't know when it would come. Hermione and Harry joined me for my midnight visit as we waited for Ron to come back from helping Hagrid feed the dragon dead rats.

I sat next to Hermione, my head dropping onto her shoulder.

"Hermione?" I asked to catch her attention.

"Yes, Emily?" She looked quizzically at me.

"Do you think Malfoy will say anything?" I breathed in her ear, but Harry's face distorted in disgust.

"Well, he hasn't done anything yet, so it seems he's too afraid that we might prove him wrong." Hermione tried to reassure me, staring into the flames and petting my hair.

"Malfoy," Harry spat, looking angrily into the fire, "I can't believe he hasn't said anything. He's planning something, I know it."

"Harry, relax. Everything will be fine," I sighed, feeling sleepy and I just stared at Harry's face.

The fire light was dancing on his facial features, making them sharper. His eyes glittered and were a fierce shade of emerald. His jaw was firm, as if he was clenching his teeth. His eye brows were furrowed in the middle of his forehead, with his black hair sticking up everywhere.

I cracked a smile, feeling a little loony in my sleep-deprived state, "Harry, your hair is sticking up."

He looked over at me as if questioning my sanity and immediately brought his hands up to his head, smoothing his hair.

I giggled, "Didn't work."

I caught sight of his lightening shaped scar and immediately brought my fingers to mine. I rubbed the V-shaped bump on my wrist and faintly wondered, "_Did I really get that scar from a scissor accident?" _

"_Mom, how did I get this?" I was a little girl and shoved my wrist upwards, so my mother could see it._

_She looked around nervously, "Oh, well, you were just a baby. You got that when I left you alone as a toddler and you found some scissors. When I came back, I saw you had accidently cut yourself. That's all, sweetie. An accident." She finished, a smile plastered on her face._

_I just grinned, not doubting a thing, "Oh, ok, mom."_

"_Now, why don't you help me clean up the cookie dough bowl?" She asked and turned towards the counter. _

I shook my head and suddenly I heard footsteps. I turned my head on Hermione's shoulder and Ron's body abruptly appeared the invisibility cloak in his hands.

"It bit me!" Ron quietly shouted and waved his hand around, which was covered in a stained red cloth, "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby!" Ron finished, exasperated.

I suddenly heard a noise like a finger nail on glass. I glanced over at the pitch black window to see Hedwig glowing in the light.

"It's Hedwig!" Harry yelled, running over to the window, "She'll have Charlie's answer!"

Harry brought the letter over to where Ron, Hermione, and I all sat and we started to read:

Dear Ron,

How are you? Thanks for the letter- I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.

Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.

Send me an answer as soon as possible.

Love,

Charlie.

We then glanced at each other all at once, wondering.

"We've got the invisibility cloak," Harry suggested, "It shouldn't be too difficult- I think the cloaks big enough to cover three of us and Norbert."

It just showed how desperate we were when Hermione, Ron, and I all nodded in agreement. All I could think was that I needed to help Hagrid and get Malfoy off our backs.

There was a little snag in the plan. You remember Ron was bitten by the dragon? Well that hand had swollen twice its size by the next morning. As we examined it I wondered to myself, "_Does Madam Promfrey know what dragon bites look like?" _By lunch time, we unwrapped it and Hermione immediately nagged Ron to go to the hospital wing and I couldn't disagree. It was absolutely revolting. The bite had turned a shade of jade and I didn't doubt that Norbert was a poisonous dragon.

After classes, Hermione, Harry, and I rushed over to the Hospital Wing and saw Ron was in even worse condition than before.

"It's not just my hand," Ron feebly whispered, "although it feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Promfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me- I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me- I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this." Ron groaned.

We tried to calm Ron down, otherwise I was sure he was going to have a heart attack.

"It'll be over at midnight on Saturday," Hermione cooed, but Ron just looked even more panicked. Way more panicked.

He sat up stock still on his cot and a gleam of sweat was covering his forehead, "Midnight on Saturday!" ron said, his voice weak, "Oh no- I've just remembered- Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."

I paled and opened my mouth to speak when Madam Promfrey walked in.

"You three have to leave, Ron needs his sleep, he's in for a rough night." She said and waited until we said our good-byes and get betters.

As we walked down the hallway, Harry turned to Hermione and me, "It's too late to change the plan now. We haven't gotten time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we _have _got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."

I didn't feel very assured and I shivered as we walked into the cool night air, on our way to Hagrid's to tell him the news. Fang was sitting on the front porch, nipping at his bandaged tail and we knocked on his door. Hagrid opened a window instead.

"I won't let you in," Hagrid breathed heavily as if he ran a marathon, "Norbert's at a tricky stage- nothin' I can't handle."

We hurriedly explained what happened about Charlie's letter and Hagrid's eyes got all watery. But that might have been because his 'little' Norbert just bit him.

"Aargh! It's all right, ho only got my boot- jus' playin'- he's only a baby afterall."

This so called 'baby' threw its tail against Hagri's hut walls and the windows shook. At that instant, I couldn't feel anymore annoyed with Hagrid's love of dangerous animals. I couldn't wait 'till Staurday.

Even through all the anxiety and worry, I felt pity for Hagrid. Norbert may have been a pain in the arse, but Hagrid loved him so much. Saturday turned out to be a very dark night, which was a plus, but we were a little late for getting to Hagrid's and we ran through the darkness, breathing hard. We apologized for our tardiness and I was frustrated with Peeves, who was playing tennis on a castle wall.

Hagrid put Norbert into a huge crate and was acting like a mother whose child was leaving the nest, which to him, was probably true.

"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," Hagrid's voice cracked and I could see his eyes were red, "an' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

Ripping noises emitted from the cage and I cringed. Seems like his teddy wished he stayed home.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid had started bawling, tears running into his beard.

Hermione, Harry, and I covered the crate with his cloak and I just hoped Norbert didn't get the idea of chewing that too. We pulled the cloak over our heads.

"Mommy will never forget you!" Hagrid blubbered and we exited the hut unseen.

I grumbled profanities as we heaved the crate to the castle. I had no clue how we got it up all those stairs, but the clock was ticking. We breathed hard and tried our best to make as little of noise as possible, but it was so hard even Harry's short cut didn't make it seem any shorter.

"Nearly there!" Harry puffed and we stepped onto the corridor that led to the tallest tower.

I slipped into the shadows as I saw someone move. I mentally gave myself a head palm when I remembered I had Harry's invisibility cloak over me. Two silhouettes popped in front of my eyes. Suddenly, a lamp came on and Malfoy's face was priceless.

I could see Professor McGonagall's furious face as we pinched Malfoy's ear in a bathrobe and a hair net, "Detention!"She yelled, "And twenty points form Slytherin! Wandering around the school in the middle of the night, how _dare _you-"

Malfoy whimpered, "You don't understand, Professor, Harry Potter's coming- he's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on- I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!" She glared daggers at them and I had to stifle a snicker as they walked away.

We then carried the crate up a winding staircase that lead up to the tower. I sighed with relief as we dropped the cage and lifted the cloak off. The cool night air felt good on my warm, flushed face. I started jumping up and down, celebrating along with Hermione and Harry.

"I wish Ron was here!" I squealed.

"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!" Hermione quietly yelled with a smile on her face.

"Don't," Harry and I said at the same time and we all fell into a fight of giggles.

We continued to talk about Malfoy and sat on the roof, waiting for Charlie's buddies to show. Norbert was making quite a racket in his cage and I briefly felt sorry for the teddy bear. A few minutes later, four broomsticks landed onto the roof with us.

Charlie's friends were a very happy group. They joked around and laughed as they showed us the harness they had between the four broomsticks so they could carry Norbert. We carefully buckled Norbert onto the harness and we shook hands with the others. The smiled and waved good bye and was off. I practically fell in relief when I saw Norbert's form disappear into the night.

We jumped down the staircase, beaming. The dragon was gone, Malfoy had detention, what could have soured this moment? Unfortunately, it was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. We immediately froze as we stared into the yellow eyes of Filch's face.

"Well, well, well," He whispered his voice cracking with a devious smirk on his lips, "We _are _in trouble."

In that instant I suddenly realized something. The invisibility cloak was sitting on top of the tower. Pay back sure is a bite.


	11. Chapter 10: Creatures in the Shadows

Little Black Sheep

Chapter Ten: Creatures in the Shadows

By Liz S.

The night couldn't have gotten any worse.

I hung my head, letting my hair cover my guilty face as Filch led us through the corridors, smiling like he won the lottery. The hallway was dark and I faintly remembered the moments just minutes ago when we walked through here with Norbert. How could we be so careless? How were we going to get the cloak back? What did we do to deserve this? I asked myself this over and over until we reached the familiar section of the first floor, the entrance of McGonagall's study. I finally looked up, my eyes staring glumly at the doors. Norbert was nothing like a dragon compared to what we were in for.

Filch opened the door, the hinges squeaking ever so slightly. To my surprise, the office was empty.

"Sit here and wait, Professor will return shortly." Filch sneered, his face delighted in every way.

As the doors shut behind us, I could hear rattling. I looked over at Hermione to see she was trembling uncontrollably, making her chair chatter on the floor. Her face was snow white and her eyes were wide and I could see scenarios pass through her head. The thought of being expelled slipped through my mind and I shuddered. I couldn't be expelled, I couldn't go back to that _school_, to those _people_. I gingerly laid my palm on Hermione's shivering shoulder and she flinched. She then glanced over at me and I tried to will a smile on my face. She just stared blankly at me, fear rushing through her irises.

When I glimpsed at Harry I saw he was bent over, his face in his hands, holding his unruly hair back as his lime eyes stared intently at the floor. He must have been trying to plan a way to get out of this. As far as I could see it, there was no way out. We were trapped, cornered, and I could picture Malfoy just laughing at us. McGonagall wouldn't accept anything, even our dragon story. She would never, ever believe anything we conjured up. What could possibly be a good reason for us to be loitering in the castle at midnight, not to mention in the astronomy tower, which was off-limits, except for class? If she found the invisibility cloak and believed Draco about the dragon, there was no doubt she was sending us away from Hogwarts forever.

I slumped in my chair, defeated. What could happen next? How could this be any worse? I spoke too soon.

Professor McGonagall strode into the room, her eyes glaring knifes into my skin, but it was when I saw Neville the knifes started twisting.

"Harry!" Neville called out and when he saw us, "O was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Mafloy say he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag-"

I started to furiously shake my head to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall's eyes just squinted more harshly. She loomed over us, her eyes burning and I was afraid fire would burst out of her lips as soon as she opened them.

"I would have never believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. _Explain yourselves." _She snapped and I flinched at her anger.

Hermione stayed silence for once, the answers escaping all of our heads. We couldn't answer, we'd be gone for good.

Professor McGonagall looked accusingly at us, "I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," She started, her lips pursed, "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock and bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him," The idea of Draco having detention held no joy for me anymore, "I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"

I glanced over at Neville and tried to plead to him that we would never try to do that, but Neville just stared right back, his eyes watery and full of betrayal. Neville was such a sweet and naïve boy, we would never try to do anything like this to him. It must have taken a lot for Neville to get the courage to come in the middle of the night and try to warn us. Too bad he was too late.

"I'm disgusted!" Professor McGonagall spat, "Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. And you, Miss _Blarsh_, we've done so much for you to come here, and this is how you repay us?" She glared knowingly at us, "All four of you will receive detentions-yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, _nothing _gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous- and fifty points will be taken form Gryffindor."

"_Fifty?" _Harry finally spoke.

"Fifty points _each_," Professor McGonagall added, breathing heavily in anger.

"Professor-please-" Hermione sputtered.

"You _can't-_" Harry started to complain when McGonagall exploded.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter! Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students." She finished, giving us one last sharp look and we solemly left.

Two hundred points gone. Poof, outta here. Gryffindor would now be in last place. We had been in first place for a few weeks and just in a few _hours _it was gone, finished! How could we ever gain the points back?

The common room looked even drearier than it ever had before. Shadows warped the image of things, making everything seem to droop. I just glanced at Ron, Harry, and Neville as they walked up the dormitory stairs. They briefly looked back, sorrow filling their faces. Hermione stood, waiting for me to join her in our dormitory, but I just shook my head. I couldn't handle facing Lavender or any of the other girls if they woke up.

When Hermione vanished from my sight I quietly wrapped myself in a ball on the deep burgundy rug in front of the extinguished fire, embers the only thing left. My arms were folded around my knees and my head laid on top of them. How could this be happening? After doing one good deed for Hagrid, the world goes out to get us. What was the point? At least it would be only Sunday tomorrow, but it would get even worse when classes started again. Tears started to prick my eyes.

What would everyone think of us? Traitors? Everyone I had worked for to have as a friend would vanish, even Wood. Could time just stop and give us a breather here? I needed things to stop happening, I needed to have a normal life, I needed my _dad._ But of course, my pleading would never bring him back. Whatever he had done to get into Azkaban had chained him away from me, but I longed for his comfort. What would it feel like to have my dad's strong, firm hands wrap around my body and envelope me into a warm hug? What would it sound like to hear my dad's soothing voice whisper in my ear that everything would ok? The tears started to fall, one by one and a sob was building up in my throat, threatening to escape. The glowing embers seem to be fading, their warm light vanishing.

What would happen if Professor McGonagall found out the dragon was real? Would I have to leave for good? I could never face the malicious smirks of the kids at my school ever again. How could I live without Hermione, without Ron…without Harry? I finally cracked down and started to full out bawl, my cries echoing through the common room. I smashed my face into my knees, hoping no one heard. Tears kept coming and sobs kept escaping. They couldn't make me go back! They could never do that!

I flinched when a sudden hand landed on my shoulder. I lifted my face to see the anxious face of Oliver Wood's.

"Oh, Emily," He sighed, grasping me into a hug.

His arms were strong and warm, just how I pictured what my dad's would be like. I leaned into his body, my head buried into his shoulder as tears continued to flow.

"Shh, Emily, shh…it's going to be ok." He whispered into my ear, his voice soothing.

"No, it's not, Oliver. No one's ever going to forgive us." I blubbered into his shirt.

"Forgive what?" He asked gently and I pulled back and looked him square in the face.

My lip trembled as I tried to hold back the tears, "We were caught by Filch in the corridors. We-we were b-brought to Professor McGonagall's office. She took two hundred points away." I stuttered and then dove my head back into his chest, afraid of his reaction.

I could feel his whole body stiffen and his breath caught, "Two hundred?" he breathed and I could hear a small amount of anger.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." I looked up at him and continued to sob.

His jaw was sharp and his eyes were blazing, but as soon as he saw my devasted face, his eyes softened, "We'll get it back, don't worry, Emily. We'll get it back."

I just sat there quietly with him, soaking up all the fatherly comfort I could. I stared at the embers, watching them fade, until my eye lids started to droop and finally shut.

The next morning, I woke up to a very faint light hitting my eyes. I was lying on the Gryffindor couch, a jacket laid across my body. I groaned, remembering what today was and quietly tip toed up stairs to my bed, to get some peace before hell began.

While Harry, Hermione, and I rushed to breakfast, dragging along a very grumpy Ron, we noticed only a few people were in the Great Hall already. There were these large hourglasses that held different jewels to represent our points. Many people gawked at our hourglass and immediately complained that it must have been a mistake; how could we have lost two hundred points overnight? Finally, the news began to spread around. Harry potter and his stupid friends, the Harry Potter who won two Quidditch matches, had just lost Gryffindor all those points. Now, we were nothing but stupid, despised first years.

I watched as everyone hit Harry the most. After all, he was the most known. Ron, Hermione, and I were more of his sidekicks. People from our house bashed him, sneering at his presence. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs even turned against us, everyone was hoping for Slytherin to be finally be overthrown, but now, that would never happen. The Slytherins seemed like the only ones who were enjoying the ordeal. They would pass Harry and the rest of us in the corridors, cheering with smiles on their faces, "Thank Potter, we owe you one!" and then they would snicker.

"They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them." Ron tried to reassure us.

"They've never lost two hundred points in one go, though, have they?" Harry's voice was defeated.

"Well-no." Ron reluctantly admitted.

Things were terrible. I should have stuck with my gut ever since what happened on the night we went looking for Draco. I should have known that we would have gotten caught. I then vowed to myself, I wouldn't break anymore rules. Ever. No more. Nuh-uh. No more Sorcerer's Stone, if I had to go sneaking around, I wouldn't do it. Harry seemed to be just as ashamed as me because Wood told me he went to resign from the Quidditch team.

"We don't get the points back if he resigns." Wood said in the common room one night, "But I do understand, a little. I mean, the rest of the team aren't exactly welcoming."

I still went to Harry's practices and I noticed. Even Fred and George wouldn't even utter our names and if they had to they said "The Seeker" or the "Gray-Eyes Girl" The team wouldn't speak to us, but I always tried to cheer Harry up on the way to the locker rooms, no matter how much he argued against me.

Hermione and Neville weren't exactly having a good time either. The Gryffindor house shunned them. Neville was teased even more and pushed around and I watched helplessly. I tried to stand up for him, but since I was hated, they would just bash us both. Hermione was unusually quiet in class. Her usually always raising hand was kept down at her side, her head hanging down.

I no longer complained about studying and homework. In fact, I _longed _for it. It was much easier to think about what to add to a hair growing potion than to remember what we had done. We would all sit in the common room, studying and working on homework until I hands cramped so much we couldn't write no more. When that happened, we just read our notes. I studied potion ingredients, remembered charms and spells by heart, and repeated special dates of magical events in my mind. It sure kept everything away, at times.

About a week before exams, Harry and I were walking from the library after grabbing the books we needed. Suddenly, whimpering could be heard from a classroom door in front of us. I wonder who it was…I looked over at Harry and just remembered my promise to myself. I wasn't going to be going into other people's stuff. The same thing seemed to be written on Harry's face. Although, it wouldn't hurt to just listen…we creped a little closer and Quirrell's voice could be heard.

"No-no-not again, please-" Quirrell moaned helplessly. It sounded like someone was trying to get him to do something…

"All right- all right!" Quirrell started to blubber and I knew he had just cracked.

Soon enough, Quirrell strode out of the classroom, his face anxious as he straightened his purple turban. As he walked away, Harry and I just stood frozen there. Who was he talking to? As soon as Quirrell passed the corner I jumped over to the doorway. Harry seemed to have had the same idea because we both tumbled into the doorway, falling on top of each other.

"Ow," I groaned as my head banged on Harry's, making a comical 'pop' noise.

I opened my eyes to see Harry was doing the same. I started to blush insanely, Harry Potter was on top of me.

"Harry, um, I kind of need to get up." I muttered, looking into his confused face.

"Oh, ya, right." He scrambled to get up and I looked around.

The room was completely vacant. Only desks and chairs populated the room, not a soul in sight. I glanced over at Harry to see he had the same puzzled face as me. Who was Quirrell talking to? There was door that was slightly open across the room and I started talking towards it when Harry grabbed my hand. I turned around to see he was shaking his head and he led me out of the room.

"It was, Snape, wasn't it?" I miserably asked, knowing what the answer was.

"I bet twelve Sorcerer's Stone that it was," Harry fumed, "We need to warn Hermione and Ron."

Now that Snape was going to get the Sorcerer's Stone, he was going to be the most powerful person in the world. He could change any metal into gold, making him instantly rich and he could live forever. What would happen now?

As we reached the library, we spotted Hermione and Ron studying Astronomy. I started the to tell them what Harry and I just saw. Their faces were pale when I finished.

"Snape's done it, then!" Ron loudly whispered, "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell-"

"There's still Fluffy, though," Hermione tried to reason with him.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," Ron guessed, pointedly staring at the books that surrounded the library, "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?"

I saw as excitement for another journey started to shine in Ron's eyes, but Hermione spoke before Harry could answer him.

"Go to Dumbledore." Hermione said like it was plainly obvious, "That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."

"But we've got no _proof_!" Harry argued, "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the trill got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor- who do you think he'll believe, him or us?" Harry was just getting more and more riled up, "It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining." Harry finished, breathing hard.

Hermione seemed fully convince. Although I started having the suspicion that Dumbledore knew _everything _that was going on in Hogwarts, I reluctantly agreed. Ron obviously didn't.

"If we just do a bit of poking around-" Ron started.

"No," Harry said, his voice dry, "we've done enough poking around." And he pulled a map of Jupiter towards him.

"But, Harry-" Ron tried again.

"No, Ron. Just no." I snapped at him and turned to my book.

The next morning, during breakfast, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and I all received the same letter:

_Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Just for a little while, I had forgotten that detentions were also tacked onto our punishment. Being shunned by all of our friends seemed to be enough. For a second, I glanced at Hermione, anticipating she would say, "Well, there's _another _night we lose for studying." But she stayed silent. We deserved the punishment we got.

All four of us were sitting in the common room around the fire when eleven o'clock came around. We briefly said good bye to Ron and he simply said, "Good luck and don't die." We walked down the entrance hall with Neville whimpering next us. I spotted two figures at the end of it, Filch and Malfoy. The fact Mafloy got a detention was just getting worse and worse.

"Follow me," Filch ordered, a jagged-tooth smile on his face and a lamp in his hand, which eerily glowed on the walls.

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule gain, won't you, eh?" He spoke again, smirking at us,"Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me… It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out…hang you by your wrists form the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed… Right, off we go, and don't think of running off now, it'll be worse for you if you do." He warned with a grin on his face.

He guided us into the cool, dark night. I heard Neville sniff next to me and I put a hand on his shoulder, "It's going to be ok, Neville. Don't worry." I whispered into his ear. Although, I didn't believe this myself. The punishment was probably going to be terrible, judging on the joyful smirk on his lips.

The moon was unusually bright tonight, making the grounds visible, but every once in a while a cloud would cover it, making shadows swathe us in darkness. Soon, Hagrid's hut was visible, and the light shone form his window. Hagrid's familiar voice yelled into the night air.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

We were going to be working with Hagrid? Well, since we helped him with his dragon, maybe he wouldn't make the punishment so hard. A smile must have been seen by Filch because he sneered, "I suppose you think you'll be enjying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy and girl- it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece." He leered at us and I shuddered.

Neville moaned next to me in worry and Malfoy stopped stock still.

"The forest?" Draco asked incredulous and his voice sounded more pathetic than usual, "We can't go in there at night- there's all sorts of things in there- werewolves, I heard."

Neville grabbed onto my sleeve and he sounded like something was caught in his throat.

"That's your problem, is it?" Filch commented, his voice filled with glee, which scared me even more, "Shouldn't thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Soon, Hagrid came walking from the shadows with Fang drooling next to him. There was a rather large crossbow clutched in his meaty hands and a long case filled with arrows was slung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," Hagrid said, "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione, Emily?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," Filch icily sneered, "they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer lat, is it?" Hagrid asked a scowl on his face, " Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," Filch then glanced at us with a smile, "for what's left of them," and then turned around and started to stride over to the castle.

Malfoy then started to complain to Hagrid, "I'm not going in that forest," Malfoy said, fear tingeing his voice.

Maybe this detention wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Yehare if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," Hagrid answered severely, "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this he'd"

Hagrid cut him off, "tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid grumbled, "Copyin' lines!" Hagrid cried as if it was ludicrious, "What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!"

Malfoy didn't move a muscle and glared at Hagrid. A second later, his eyes landed on the floor in submission.

"Right then, now listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks," Hagrid explained, "Follow me over here for a moment."

We followed Hagrid to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid raised the lantern and lit the animal trail that wound around the black trees. A breeze blew my hair and it felt as if a giant monster breathed on me. I shivered in disgust.

"Look there," Hagrid commanded, pointing to something on the ground, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

I glanced sadly at the metallic liquid. How could someone kill something like a unicorn?

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Malfoy asked, terror evident in his tone.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," Hagrid said confidently, "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," Malfoy hurriedly claimed, staring at Fang's teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," Hagrid cautioned, "So me, Harry, Emily, and Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now- that's it- an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks an' we'll all come an' find yeh-so, be careful-let's go." Hagrid explained and we got on our way.

We walked together for a short while. As we met a fork in the path, Draco, Neville, and Fang left us and I watch Neville's frighten face disappear into the shadow of the skeleton like trees.

As we walked along, we all searched for the silver drops of blood. I glanced around the forest, terror running through my viens. Every once in a while, yellow eyes would glare at me and I would flinch. I clutched onto Harry's arm and he looked over at me a little funny, but didn't push me off. Ghostly moon light filtered through the leaves and a ray made a spot of blood glitter as if it had a spot light on it. Hagrid's face looked very anxious.

"_Could _a werewolf be killing the unicorns?"Harry asked Hagrid.

"Not fast wnough," Hagrid answered, his eye brows furrowed, "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."

My fear just ran deeper in my blood and I clutched Harry's arm tighter. We passed what seemed to be a remarkably large stump that was absolutely covered in emerald moss. The burbling of a creek could be heard, we probably weren't too far away. The drops of silver blood became to increase the farther we went up the path.

"You all right, Hermione?" Hagrid asked, seeing as Hermione looked green, "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter- GET BEHIND THAT TREE!" Hagrid suddenly freaked out.

His arm swooped, shoving Harry, Hermione, and me into the rough bark of a tree. In his other hand he loaded his crossbow and aimed for something in the shadows. All of us were deathly silenced, straining to hear the slightest sound. I could hear leaves rattle, the same sound of a snake slithering by. Hagrid tried his hardest to see up the path, by a few seconds later, the noise vanished completely.

"I knew it," Hagrid murmured, his tone sending shivers up my spine, "There's summat in here that shouldn't be."

"A werewolf?" Harry asked.

"That wasn't no werewolf an' it wasn't no unicorn, neither," Hagrid said solemnly, "Right, follow me, but careful, now."

I barely stepped onto the ground when I followed and I was pretty sure Harry was loosing blood circulation in his arm. I kept my ears open for any of the faintest sounds. Abruptly, there was a noise in the clearing. There was no mistaking it.

"Who's there?" Hagrid's voice boomed across the forest, "Show yerself- I'm armed!"

Suddenly, I heard something trot into the light. I didn't know what it was, I first saw its hooves and chestnut fur, but I soon saw a toned body of a man with burning red hair. He seemed to be both man and horse. I felt my jaw drop, I've never seen anything like it. A centaur.

"Oh, it's you, Ronan," Hagrid greeted, obviously relaxing from his defensive position, "How are yeh?"

Hagrid smiled and shook the centaur's hand.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid," Ronan said and his voice was low melancholy voice, "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan." Hagrid somewhat apologized, showing his crossbow, "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter, Emily Blarsh, an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur."

"We've noticed," I faintly whispered.

"Good evening," Ronan greeted, "Student, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"

"Erm-" Harry scrambled to answer.

"A bit," Hermione answered shyly.

"a bit. Well, that's something." Ronan exhaled and flung his mane of red hair, his eyes searching the sky, "Mars is bright tonight."

"Yeah," Hagrid said and looked up, too, "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt- you seen anythin'?"

Ronan stayed silent for a few seconds and continued to stare up at the sky, and heaved another sigh as if something bad was about to happen.

"Always the innocent are the first victims," he just said, "So it has been for ages past, so it is now." He continued mistily, not answering Hagrid's question.

"Yeah, but have yeh seen aythin', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?" Hagrid asked again.

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan sounded like a broken CD player, "Unusually bright."

"Yeh, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home," Hagrid said, a little frustrated, "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"

Ronan didn't speak for a moment before answering, "The forests hides many secrets," He said mysteriously.

What secrets could be lurking in these dark shadows?

I watched a branch behind Ronan quiver and Hagrid immediately raised his bow, but it only turned out to be a different centaur with oynx fur and hair, with a sturdier build than Ronan.

"Hullo, Bane," Hagrid greeted again, "All right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid. I hope you are well?" Bane's voice was just like Ronan's sorrowful and deep.

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's bin a unicorn injured- would yeh know anythin' about it?" Hagrid asked agina, trying to keep his patience.

Bane stood next to Ronan and stared up at the sky.

"Mars is bright tonight." Bane sighed, just like Ronan.

"We've heard," Hagrid said annoyed, "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."

We followed Hagrid out of the clearing and heard him grumbling to himself. I looked over my shoulder and stared at the two centaurs until there were too many branches to recognize them.

"Never," Hagrid huffed, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon." He shook his head.

"Just how many centaurs are there?" I asked, intrigued.

"Oh, a fair few… Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good about turnin' up if I ever want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs… they know things…jus' don' let on much." Hagrid grumbled the last part.

"D'you think that was a centaur we heard, earlier?" Harry asked.

"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns- never heard anythin' like it before."

"Sounded like a snake to me…" I whispered, thinking. It must have been something fully evil to kill a unicorn.

We continued walking through the dense, dark trees. I kept glancing around, a nervous feeling tingling in the back of my mind. It felt like someone was staring at us, but I could never see them anywhere. I suddenly felt very grateful that Hagrid had a crossbow gripped in his hands. We just turned on the path when Hermione clutched Hagrid's arm.

"Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trboule!" Hermione shouted, worried, and pointed up in the sky.

"You three wait here!" Hagrid ordered, "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!"

Soon, Hagrid was pushing his way through the shrubs and dead leaves. I grabbed Harry's arm tighter and glanced at Hermione. Fear had finally struck them and when Hagrid's rustling around was nowhere to be heard I froze. Only the whistle of the wind and the movement of the leaves could be heard.

"You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" Hermione whispered.

"Or..." I gulped, "dead?"

"I don't care if Malfoy ha, but if something's got Neville…it's our fault he's here in the first place." Harry answered and sounded worried towards the end.

We stayed silent, thinking, for the next few minutes. My senses seemed so sensitive, it seemed like I could heard the rustle of every leave, the scratch of every branch or see every bead of sweat on Harry's forehead, the blood pulsing through my veins. I started to get anxious. Where was Hagrid and the others?

Suddenly, the cracks of twigs and the crunching of dead leaves could be heard, along with the angry muttering of Hagrid. I let go of Harry's arm.

"Mafloy grabbed Neville an' he shot up red sparks 'cause he scared him," Hagrid explained furiously, "Well be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups- Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, Emily, you go with Fang an' this idiot." Hagrid thenleaned in and whispered to us, "I'm sorry, but he'lll have a harder frightenin' you two, an' we've gotta get this done."

Both Harry and I nodded and turned to a glaring Malfoy. We began our journey into the deepest part of the woods, Fang sniffing the ground. The path seemed to get narrower and darker so I reached out blindly for Harry. I met his hand and let him lead me through the shadows. The silver blood still reflected the moonlight and it seemed to become more than just dripped the deeper we got into the tres. I ignored Malfoy the whole time, who was traveling behind me. Puddles of the reflective liquid lay at the base of trees, showing that the creature was probably close by. Suddenly, I noticed the trees got thinner up ahead.

"Look-" Harry whispered, holding his arm out to stop Mafloy and I.

I saw the starlight give something an eerie white glow. We tip toed closer.

Suddenly, I realized it was a unicorn. It felt as if all the happiness drained out of me as soon as I saw it. It was an elegant creature, but sorrow filled me. Its legs were splayed out in weird directions were it laid and its radiant mane was strewn across the dark leaves.

I was still gripping Harry's hand as we both took a step forward. Suddenly a snake sound sounded through the air. The slithering sound. My eyes quickly searched the area and spotted a trembling bush where a dark, hooded creature glided into the clearing. I froze stock still. The figure leaned over the unicorn's neck and it was obvious he was sucking its blood, like a vampire.

Malfoy's girlish scream echoed through the nothingness and he scurried away, along with Fang. The hooded creature glanced up and seemed to be staring right at Harry and me, the silver liquid dripping off its chin. It suddenly stood up and started to glide towards us.

Suddenly a twinge erupted through my wrist like never before. It burned and felt like liquid fire was running through my veins. I let go of Harry's hand and fell to the ground. I grabbed my arm, ripping off my wrist band. It was pure agony and I started to scream. It was such a blinding pain, that it was hard to notice anything else. Although I could hear a familiar galloping and something went straight over me and reared in front of the creature.

I continued to just lay there on the leaf covered ground, screaming. The pain was unbearable and I squeezed my wrist as hard as I could as if it would just cut off the pain. As the minutes started going by, so did the pain. I heard someone calling me.

"Emily! Emily! It's gone! Are you alright?" It was Harry and his face was looming over mine.

I started to breathe heavily and I shook my head. There was still a slight ache in my wrist, but it was definitely was nothing compared to what it was before. I stuck my arm up and winced when I noticed it was my scarred arm. Harry then suddenly flipped it over and saw the V-shape mark. He glanced back up at me with questioning eyes. I pulled my arm and was completely confused. Why was this pain happening to me? It was happening to Harry, too. But my scar was form scissors…

I suddenly noticed there was someone else with us, a centaur.

"Are you all right?" He asked both of us and I nodded my head.

"Yes- thank you- what _was _that?" Harry asked, completely confused like me.

The centaur didn't answer for a few seconds. I noticed that he had platinum blond hair and a palomino body. His eyes just bore right into mine; they were a dazzling blue, as if they were sapphires. Just like Harry's were emeralds. His stare glanced over to Harry's forehead and then to my wrist.

"You are the Potter boy," the centaur plainly said and looked over at me, "And I know who you are," He told me and I let out a sigh of relief when he didn't say my name, "You two had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time- especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way."

He lowered his body for us as we nodded wordlessly. He knew I was a Black? How? Why did he glance at my wrist?

"My name is Firenze," the centaur added.

Abruptly, there was the sound of galloping across from us. Ronan and Bane came through the trees, sweat coating their bodies.

"Firenze!" Bane bellowed furiously, "What are you doing? You have two humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?" He continued to criticize our rescuer.

"Do you realize who they are?" Firenze moved his head towards us, "This is the Potter boy and The Girl. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."

"What have you been telling them?" Bane snarled, "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

I watched as Ronan scuffed his front hoof on the ground, "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," Ronan timidly whispered.

Bane reared his legs lividly.

"For the best? What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!" Bane roared.

Firenze abruptly stood on his hind legs in anger and I grabbed onto Harry to keep from falling off.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze cried furiously at Bane, "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

With that Firenze span around and I wrapped my arms as tight as I could around Harry, and Firenze thrust himself and us into the concealing branches, leaving Ronan and Bane in the dust.

After everything that had happened, my mind was jumbled like none other before.

"Emily, why did you have that scar on your wrist?" Harry asked.

"I thought I knew, but I don't know anymore." I whispered into his ear, sad. Did my mom lie to me?

"Why's Bane so angry?" Harry asked Firenze, "What was that thing you saved us from anyway?"

Firenze started to slow to a trot and told us to duck our heads in case there were low-hanging branches. Firenze continued in silence, not answering Harry's question. We rode quietly for so long, I was wondering if he was ever going to answer him. We were now riding through a seriously dense area of trees when he diecided to come to a sudden stop.

"Harry Potter, Emily Blarsh, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" Firenze randomly asked and I stared at him in wonder.

"No," Harry and I both answered and Harry continued, "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn," Firenze answered, "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep oyu alive, even if you are an inch form death, but at a terrible price. You have something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, form the moment the blood touches your lips."

I stared at the back of Harry's head, wondering who it could be so evil to do that…

"But who'd be so desperate?" Harry asked aloud, "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, making me confused, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else- something that will bring you back to full strength and power- something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, Miss Blarsh, do you know what us hidden in the in the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone!" I cried, "The person would want it to stay alive! But who would want it so mucht hey would drink unicorn blood for it?"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" Firenze asked, urging us to think more.

It felt as though my lungs stopped working. Of course, how could I forget? He wanted to get back at Harry after all these years. Suddenly something started rustling.

"Do you mean," I heard Harry barely get out, "that was _Vol_-"

"Harry! Emily! Are you alright?" Hermione's voice came from behind us.

Hermione was the first one to emerge from the path, with Hagrid huffing behind her. I sat numbly on Firenze. There was only one thing ringing through my mind, _Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort_

Harry grabbed my hand as I slid of the centaurs back. I glanced at him with fearful eyes and he looked at me knowingly. _He was back. _

"I'm ok." I breathed out, although it was obvious I wasn't.

"Good luck, Harry Potter," Firenze said, "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

He then leaned over to my ear, "Good luck to you too, Emily Black. You will find out who you are shortly. Beware."

He straightened up and I stared at him, stunned. How did he know who I was? Did he know more than me?

He then ran off in the trees, leaving Harry and me with Hagrid and the others.

On the way to the castle, I stayed by Harry's side and whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry for not telling you guys, but I didn't want you to think bad of me. I've always been told it was from succors, but what you've seen tonight shows it isn't just any scar. You felt it too right? The pain?" I asked him with questioning eyes.

"Yes, I felt it too, Emily. It was so strong, so blinding." Harry whispered back.

"It was unbearable. My mom always said she use to be good friends with your parents, but I didn't believe her. I've been having these dreams, a green flash, a woman screaming. Harry…I just don't know what to think." I put my head on his shoulder.

"Do you know what she looked like?" Harry asked.

"The woman? The dream is kind of blurry, but it's slowly coming back to me. She had red hair…and dazzling green eyes." I strained to remember.

"She was my mother. She was the one screaming." Harry blankly said and the look in his eyes was astonishing. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I hoped it wasn't what I was.

When Harry, Hermione, and I reached the common room, we saw Ron was soundly asleep on one of the common room couches. I grabbed his shoulder, shaking it with Harry and Hermione and he started shouting things about Quidditch fouls when he woke up. Harry, Hermione, and I started explaining what happened in the forest, but Harry and I excluded the wrist part for now.

I was trembling in my seat as Harry just paced.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort… and Voldemort's waiting in the forest… and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich." Harry shook his head.

"Stop saying the name!" Ron said in a horrified whisper and probably thought Voldemort could pop up any second now.

Harry ignored him, "Firenze saved me and Emily, nut he shouldn't have done so… Bane was furious… he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen… They must show that Voldemort's coming back…Bane thinks that Firenze should have just let Voldemort kill Emily and me..I suppose that's written in the stars at well," Harry spat.

"_Will you stop saying that name?" _Ron snapped.

"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry continued eagerly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off… Well, I suppose Bane will be happy."

I saw fear colored Hermione's eyes, but she tried her best to comfort Harry's nerves, "Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

Silence followed. I decided that I would tell them. The whole time they were talking I was covering my wrist, my band lost in the forest. I took a deep breath, "Ok, guys, I know I should have told you guys this earlier," I took my hand off my wrist and put it out for everyone to see, "I didn't want you guys to think I was some freak or something, so I hid it. My mom has always told me I cut myself with scissors when I was a child, but…" I lingered off and Harry helped me.

"But, in the forest, when Voldemort appeared her scar started burning just like mine. Emily has been having these strange dreams, just like what I got after the mirror. She's seen the green flash and she knows what my mother looks like! How could she know without…" He then trailed off, afraid to say it.

"Are you guys trying to say she was there with you, Harry? The night Voldemort killed your parents?" Hermione finally spoke.

"Well, it all makes sense, Hermione. But, why would you have been there that night?" Ron asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I hurriedly got up and rushed to get a quill, ink, and parchment.

I brought it back and Hermione was gaping, "So you're the Girl-Who-Lived. You defeated Voldemort with Harry."

My body froze, surprised. I knew Harry before any of this. I helped Harry defeat Voldemort. I was just like him. I looked up at his blazing emerald eyes and instantly knew I was right. We were connected by that very fact.

I dipped my quill into the onyx ink and began writing:

Dear Mom,

I know about the scar. It wasn't scissors. Explain yourself.

Love,

Emily

I set my quill aside and opened the window. I whistled for Rosemarie and saw her familiar form fly into the window.

"Rosemarie, take this to mom, ok?" I whispered to her and she grabbed the letter, flying off.

I would soon get my answer.

We continued to talk about Snape, Voldemort, Harry, and me throughout the night until the sky started turning orange. I drug myself with Hermione over to our dormitories and I fell dead onto my bed.

"Hermione, should I be afraid?" I whispered as I snuggled into my blankets.

"I don't know." She answered and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

~(Author's Note)~

Muahahahaha! I added the part with Oliver Wood for Courtz95! ^.^ So, how do you like that she's The Girl Who Lived? I just noticed that actually, having the OC as the daughter of Sirius Black and being The Girl Who Lived isn't very original…I hope because I'm started at Book 1 instead of Book 3 will make it more unique. Hope you enjoyed!

-Liz


	12. Chapter 11: Going Down Below

Little Black Sheep

Chapter Eleven: Going Down Below

By Liz S.

A week has passed since the night I sent my mom the letter. You know what that means… I survived my exams. Personally I was torn between two desires, one for it to never end so time could never go on and two, for it to finally cease so I wouldn't have to endure the millions of questions anymore. It seemed impossible how I got through all of my exams, and even more unbelievable, is that they were _easy_.

I remember every exam perfectly. I can recall how it was boiling hot, how the windows were open and let the sweet, refreshing breeze flow, our papers fluttering slightly. Explaining this, I can just feel the sweat that poured down my back in apprehension about the tests and from the heat. The ghost of the pencils scribbling on papers are still ringing through my ears and it seemed like my hand would be permanently handicapped for life. I could feel the anti-cheating charm that was casted on our quills pulse through the feather and into my sweaty palm. The only thing that seemed completely wrong during the exams was my wrist. It continued to mildly burn and I rubbed it every once in a while, the pain flaring up. I didn't tell anyone besides Hermione, who said that since Voldemort wasn't near; it had to be my anxiety for the exams. When I persisted, she changed the subject. It seemed like no one understood.

It seems all surreal now, seeing my biggest worry was the exams, but now I had an even greater conflict I had to consult. The burn worried at my scar and dreams visited me every night. Sometimes, I would wake up in the middle of the night, my forehead drenched in cool sweat and an evil cackle ringing in my ears. One night, it was different from my usual hooded creature nightmare. It happened in the middle of the testing week. This one gave me a bizarre de ja vu feeling, like I had it before, but it was different.

"_Master! Things haven't changed!" The familiar voice pleaded._

_I could see a silhouette of a crouched man, the light dull and revealing nothing. The man seemed to be trembling in fear. Another voice answered the man. _

"_Don't worry, my slave. It'll be soon, oh so very soon, and then you'll have everything you can possibly think off. The world will be at your finger tips," A malevolent voice cooed, the voice smooth as honey, "You just have to do what I say. Everything will be just fine."_

"_Yes, Master. Sorry, Master. Everything will be fine." The man's voice seemed to be more at ease now._

"_Something will change." _

I shot up, gasping and my head seemed like it was going it explode. My wrist throbbed like nothing before and I felt incredibly dizzy. The last words of the dream rung through my mind.

"_Something will change." _

I just sat there, my head against the backboard of my bed, my fingers clutching my scar. My breathing soon slowed, but was still ragged. Adrenaline coursed through me, and I could tell my pillow was soaked with sweat. Still shaky, I lifted off my covers and gingerly swung my legs off my bed. I could hear the peaceful deep breathing of the other girls in the dormitory. I glanced over at Hermione. Her bushy hair was splayed over her maroon pillow and her mouth was slightly open. She looked more serene than she had in months. The exams had really taken a lot out of her. I gave a weary smile and started padding down the tower's stairs.

As I reached the bottom, my toes touched the soft, red carpet that was so like the floor at home. I headed toward my usual spot in front of the fire place, adding some logs to the dying fire and fell onto the red, velvety chair. I let my mind wander as I stared into the flames, as usual. I always did my deep thinking down here, where it was quiet, but not lonely and cold.

My fingers traced the puckered skin under my arm. I never got a replacement for my wrist band, but no one seemed to notice, which was fine by me. Although, the fact I didn't get a letter back from my mom had me worried. What happened to it? Did she ever even send one in the first place? Did she just think I would forget about it in time? Not going to happen. She had to explain everything.

Was I really the Girl-Who-Lived? Why was I there? Why that night? My mother's voice echoed through my head:

"_You were never a mistake."She smiled, rubbing away a stray tear, "You're here for a reason."_

My mother always told me that my whole life. What was my reason? Why was I here?

Suddenly, I could hear a creaking noise. I turned around to see Harry's barefoot was paused on the last step and he gave me a sheepish smile as he looked up and saw me. I smiled in amusement and he walked over to where I was sitting.

"May I join you?"

"Sure, go ahead."

I motioned for a spot next to me and he gingerly took a seat.

We sat there for a few moments when I finally cleared my throat, "Still having bad dreams?"

"Ya, you?" He asked.

"Ya," I whispered, "What are yours about?"

"It always has _him_ in it. He's always there, mocking me. It's either at my old house or in the forest, but it always ends the same. My parents die." He explained, his jade eyes hard as diamonds as he stared into the fire.

"He's always lurking in the shadows. He's always cloaked and he's always taunting me too, Harry. He says, 'You'll never win, Emily. You can't fight it.' But I don't know what he's talking about! It frustrates me so much and my darn scar… it keeps burning!" I finally started rubbing my scar furiously, aggravated at how nothing made sense.

"Mine is too, Emily. I don't know why! It has to mean something, but I can't figure out what!" He imitated my movements, rubbing his forehead.

"I have the same feeling. I told Hermione about my dreams… but it doesn't seem like she knows. She's too worried with her exams, rightfully so, but Voldemort is such a more important matter…she didn't see what we did, Harry. She didn't watch the life being drained out of that poor defenseless creature and him lunge at us. She doesn't feel the burning…" I drifted off, "But you do." I glanced over at his face, waiting for him to answer.

"It's as if they're not worried. Sure, they're afraid of him, but it doesn't seem like a true threat to them. Maybe, if they did see them, they would feel like it's more real." Harry finally looked over at me.

"Did you ever feel alone when you had those dreams, Harry?" I asked suddenly.

He looked away again, "Yes, but now… now that you know what I know, I'm not alone anymore."

I gave a small grin, "You'll never be alone Harry."

And with that, we just sat there, happy knowing that there was someone else who knew what was happening with us. An hour or so later, we bid each other good night and vanished into our dormitories once more.

Our exams were more than just writing on papers and filling in bubbles. We had on-the-spot tests too. Like in Charms, Professor Flitwick had us make a pineapple tap dance across our desk. Just to let you know, mine did an Irish jig. In Transfiguration, we were given a mouse and had to change it into a snuffbox. The more decorated it was, the better the grade, unless it still had a tail or squeaked, of course. I remember my potions exam. Snape glares burned into the back of my skull and I for once was glad to be in the cool, moist dungeons and away from the heat. His breath pressed on the back of my neck as he loomed over my cauldron, just looking for some excuse to mark me down, but I studied Potions even more than the other subjects. I wanted to show Snape that I he could hate me, but that wasn't going make me flunk his class.

Finally my last exam had arrived. I wanted to get it over as soon as possible, but at the same time I wish the time before it would go on forever. It was for History of Magic, of course. The subject that I despised more than Potions. I spent an hour, a full _hour,_ enduring questions about rebellions and inventions that formed our world today. When Professor Binns finally announced the time was up, I jumped for joy. The exams were over! Finished!

As I met back up with Ron, Hermione, and Harry, the grounds were suddenly crowded with other chattering students. Everyone was happy to be in the fresh, summer air compared to being jammed in stuffy classrooms and were running about, enjoying their freedom.

I walked alongside the other three.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," Hermione remarked as she kept in step with us, "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Earger."

"Which you insisted were going to be on the test and drilled into my head," I said with a playful tone and a grin on my face.

"Well, I guess I'm guilty as charged." Hermione shrugged, an equally playful smile on her lips, "Also, in Potions, I almost stirred that Forgetfulness potion once too much, but caught myself. I hope it still turned out alright."

"Erg, now that exams are over, I don't want to talk about them until we get the results. It makes me nauseous thinking about it." Ron muttered.

Ron led us over to a shading tree by the black lake. Ron's two twin brothers and Lee were prodding the tentacles of a giant squid, which was relaxing in the shallows by the shore. I giggled at their amusement.

I plopped on the ground, laying in full view of the sun, basking in the warmth.

"Mmmmm…exams are over." I murmured peacefully.

"Yes, nor more studying," Ron softly sighed in complete content, stretching in the shade of the tree's branches, "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

I glanced over at Harry's scrunched up face. He was rubbing his scar, which reminded me of mine. The burn which I had learned to ignore flared up again.

"I wish I knew what this _means_!" Harry suddenly burst out, obviously aggravated and my serene feeling melted away and anxiety started to knot in my mind, "My scar keeps hurting- it's happened before, but never as often as this."

I wrapped my fingers around my scar and started to worry at it like a dog with a bone. I was about to say something when Hermione spoke, her tone casual.

"Go to Madam Promfrey," Hermione said, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"He's not sick, Hermione. Mine is stinging too. It can't be a coincidence." I insisted, willing them to understand.

"Maybe it's a warning….it means danger's coming…" Harry tried to explain, but I could tell Hermione and Ron weren't about to stress over this after the exams.

"Harry, Emily, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down." Ron tried to reassure us, but Harry got me worried.

There was a reason why our scars were acting so weird and it had to be about Voldemort. Something was going to happen… We sat there a little quiet and then started talking again.

"Man, I feel like I forgot to do something…" Harry said, his voice exhausted.

"That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one." Hermione used the 'exams excuse' again.

I laughed, "I remember that! You woke me up too and was all frazzled. You had your notes scattered everywhere, nearly screaming 'I forgot to study!' When I told you the Transfiguration exam was over."

The other guys were laughing along with me and she blushed, a flaming red with a grin on her face.

"Well, you woke me up one night you wanted to know the date when Elfric the Earger had his uprising." She started laughing uncontrollably and it was my turn to blush as I recalled that night.

I was a complete mess, my belongings were everywhere all over the floor and I shook Hermione awake. As I rushed to ask her my question, she just smiled sleepily and giggled.

"Your hair looks funny."

That's when I noticed my hair was all knotted up into some fluff ball on the top of my head from my thrashing.

We all continued small conversation when I noticed Harry was quiet. I mean, deathly quiet. That's when he abruptly got to his feet.

"Where're you going?" Ron wearily asked.

"I've just thought of something," Harry answered, his voice sounding a little eager, but his face was as white as a piece of parchment, "We've got to go see Hagrid, now."

Harry started speed walking away from us, all of his limbs stiff. Ron, Hermione, and I jogged to catch up.

"Why?" I asked, a little out of breath.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," Harry started to explain as we were hurrying up a small hill, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?" Harry increased his pace.

I started to connect things together. It was all too convenient…

"See what, Harry?" Hermione asked, but Harry just ignored her and began sprinting, panic written on his face. I sprinted with him to keep up.

When Hagrid's hut came into view, I could see he was sitting on a wooden rocking chair on his porch, pea pods in hand and a bucket full of shelled peas by his side. Hagrid beamed when he saw us approaching.

"Hullo," He greeted, "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," Ron eagerly agreed, seeing as we were sitting out in the heat, but Harry hurriedly brushed what he said aside.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something." Harry's voice was anxious and rushed, "You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards look like?"

"Dunno," Hagrid answered nonchalantly, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

Suddenly, I knew why Harry was so worried. A hooded person was playing cards with him and just happened to have a dragon. What if…

"It's not that unusual, yeh get lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head- that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

The three of us sat down, suddenly feeling like the energy was drained from us and we were preparing for the worse.

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?" I asked, a little hesitant for the answer.

"Mighta come up," Hagrid retorted, his forehead full of wrinkles as he tried to recall the night, "Yeah… he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here… He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after… so I told him… an' I said what I'd always wanted was a drgon… an' then… I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks… Let's see… yeh, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards for it, he didn't want it ter go to any old home… So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"

"And did he- did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, his voice straining to stay cool and I put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Well- yeah- how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down," Hagrid was smiling at the memory, "jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll straight off to sleep-" Hagrid suddenly snapped out of the memory, terror written all over his face, " I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" He suddenly cried out, "Forget I said it! Hey- where're yeh going?"

Hagrid started calling out to us, but we were already running towards the castle.

Thoughts were flashing through my mind. Hagrid told. He promised not to, but he did. The cloaked person knew. _He _knew. Voldemort knew. He was going to get the stone. Hagrid told. Neville was going to be on the England Quidditch team after all. But we would all be dead before that happens.

We finally reached the entrance hall and suddenly everything felt so cold. So hopeless. He knew. He was going to get it. How could Hagrid be so careless? I shivered and we all turned to Harry.

"What are we going to do, Harry?" I asked, my voice small.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," Harry answered, his tone solemn, "Hagrid told that stranger how to get pass Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak- it must've been easy, once he got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?" Harry asked and everyone stopped.

"It's marked by a gargoyle, but I don't know where that is," I said, looking around worriedly.

"Does anyone know where that might be-" Harry asked when another voice called out to us from the end of the corridor.

"What are you four doing inside?"

The voice belonged to none other than Professor McGonagall, who was struggling with a large pile of books in her arms.

The boys and I stood there, tongue tied, until Hermione spoke up, "We want to see Professor Dumbledore." Hermione's voice was confident and, at least to me, it must have taken a lot of courage.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall asked, probably seeing it was very strange for us to ask for him, "Why?"

What do we do now? Harry spoke.

"It's sort of a secret," He told her, but I really wish he chose a different choice of words.

Professor McGonagall's eyes sharpened and her lips pursed, "Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," Her voice was like ice, "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

My panic started to rise.

"He's _gone?_" Harry blurted, "_Now?"_

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time-" Professor McGonagall tried to explain, but I cut her off.

"But this is important!" I butted in and she glared even harder.

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Blarsh?" she loomed over me, daring me to answer.

"Look," Harry said, his voice defeated, "Professor- it's about the Sorcerer's Stone-"

At that single moment, Professor McGonagall dropped her books, having them clatter onto the stone floor. She didn't make a move to pick them up. Obviously, she didn't expect hearing that from a student's mouth.

"How do you know-?" She was stuttering in amazement.

"Professor, I think- I _know – _that Sn- that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Harry tried to persuade her, but she just stared at us, full of astonishment and doubt.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," She said after a few moments of accusing stares, "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor-"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," She snapped and leaned over to pick up her rather large books, "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

We didn't make a move towards the door.

"It's tonight," Harry told us as soon as Professor McGonagall turned the corner, "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But we can-" I started to say when Hermione suddenly gasped.

Ron, Harry, and I span around to see the devil himself, Snape.

He had a coy smile on his lips, "Good afternoon."

We stayed silent, stunned like rabbits.

"Shouldn't be inside on a day like this," His voice reminded me of a snake's.

"We were-" Harry began to explain, but suddenly realized we didn't have any excuses.

Snape eyed us suspiciously, "You want to be more careful. Hanging around like this, people will think you're… up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose anymore points, can it?"

Heat rushed to my cheeks. Obviously, even if I scored high on my Potions exam, Snape wouldn't treat me any different. We slowly turned towards the entrance doors when Snape called out to us.

"Be warned, Potter, Blarsh- any more nighttime wandering and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you." And then he started walking towards the staffroom.

"Right, here's what we've got to do," Harry whispered to us as we reached the front steps, "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape- wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that." Harry explained and we looked over at Hermione.

"Why me?" She asked.

"It's obvious. You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know," Ron pointed out and then changed his tone into a high, girly one, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen _b _wrong…'"

"Oh, shut up," Hermione snapped at Ron and I glared at him. Despite Ron's taunting, Hermione reluctantly agreed.

"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry glanced over at Ron and I, "Come on."

Problem was, we ran into trouble. Like, fire-breathing dragon Professor McGonagall trouble. Once we reached the third-floor corridor door, she popped out of nowhere and her temper flowed over.

"I suppose you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" She boomed, "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come near here again, I'll take another fifty points form Gryffindor! Yes, Weasely, from my own house!"

We begrudgingly shuffled our feet to our common room. We sat on the velvet chairs and Harry sighed.

"At least Hermione's on Snape's tail."

Suddenly, the portrait door swung open, revealing a distressed Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" She cried, "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."

We sat deathly silent and I could feel my face lose its color and a chill ran through my limbs.

"Well, that's it, isn't it?" Harry quietly said after a while, his face equally as white and his green eyes shining, "I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

At first, I opened my mouth to protest. But a thought occurred to me, "_If we don't stop him, who will?" _

Hermione and Ron went bonanza!

"You're mad!" Ron exclaimed, incredulous.

"You can't!" Hermione insisted, "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You be expelled!"

"SO WHAT?" Harry exploded, "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to be expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursely's and wait for Voldemort to find me there, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you three say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?" Harry finished, breathing hard, and a glare boring into my skin.

"You're right," Hermione croaked.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak," Harry said, rushing to get up, "It's just lucky I got it back."

"I'm coming with you." I whispered and Harry paused.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"I'm coming with you!" I said louder and looked up at him.

"No way! You'll get in trouble, this is between Voldemort and me!" Harry exclaimed and I stood up, anger flaring my eyes.

"No it's not! I was there that night too, Harry, and you're not the only one who has lost people you love because of him! My dad is gone, and it being on the same night is no mere coincidence! I'm going whether you like it or not!" I screamed in his face and I felt unstable.

Harry just stood there looking at me when Ron spoke.

"Will that cloak cover all four of us?"

"What, not you guys too!" Harry cried.

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go without us?" Ron stood up too.

"Of course not," Hermione added vigorously, "How do you think you'd get the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful…" She got up and stood by my side.

I smiled at Harry, "There's no way you're getting rid of us."

"But if we get caught, you three will be expelled too." Harry tried convincing us, but I brushed it aside.

"If Voldemort takes over, that doesn't matter very much, now does it?" I used his reasoning against him.

"Besides, Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that." Hermione explained and I grinned at her.

We sat alone in the common room after dinner. I sat by the fire, as Hermione sat by the door, her arms full of notes and books, probably looking through her Charms notes in case we get stuck in a situation that needed that. Ron and Harry sat by the window, silent and staring into space. People continued to ignore us, but this was the one night I wished no one would bother me.

I had my Potions notes clutched in my hands and I rapidly went through them. Knowing that Snape '_helped_' put protections on the Stone, I was preparing for whatever he put in there. As I was flipping through the pages of my textbook, a shadow suddenly loomed over me. I looked up to see the smiling face of Oliver Wood.

"Hey, Emily. You studying? I thought exams were over." Oliver asked, coming around to sit next to me.

I nervously shuffled through my notes, frazzled, looking for an excuse, "I told Snape I would do an extra credit essay to get a higher grade." I made up, hoping it sounded good.

"Really? I thought he hated you and Harry, why would he let you do that?" Oliver asked, suspicious.

"I got Dumbledore to convince him." I added quickly, turning back to my notes.

"Emily, are you ok? You don't seem like your usual self." He asked, concern color his irises.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? Everything's perfectly fine," I rushed and he gave me a 'ya, right look.'

"Emily, what's wrong?" Oliver asked, his voice final.

I sighed and hung my head, my hands pausing, "I can't tell you,"

"Why? You can tell me anything, Little Emily." Oliver tried to persuade me.

I shook my head, "It's a secret."

"Come on , Emily. Nothing's can't be so bad you can't tell me." He smiled and I finally looked all the way up to him.

"You have no clue, Wood. You'll find out soon enough. But if things go bad…and I don't come back… run away. Get as far away as you possibly can." I pleaded him with my eyes, "Promise me."

Wood backed up a little, "Emily, calm down. Really, what's wrong?"

"Promise me!" I begged him louder.

"Ok, ok, I promise, Just relax Emily. It'll be fine." And then he gave me a hug.

Oh, how I wished that was true.

Soon, Wood left grudgingly and told me to go to bed. I told him I would in a little bit. I lied, again. After that, many other students emptied out of the common room, yawning. I waited 'till it was just Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I.

"Better get the cloak," I heard Ron mutter to Harry and he disappeared up the stairs.

"Hermione, I'll take your notes and put them away. I have to get something, anyways." I told her and grabbed her parchment and rushed up the girls' dormitory stairs.

I heard the deep breathing of the girls around me and smiled, knowing this might be my last time seeing them. I put Hermione's and my notes in the top drawer of my nightstand and spotted something gold glitter. It was what I was looking for, my necklace. I grabbed the chain, watching the heart shaped locket bob in the air. I pulled the delicate chain over my head. I instantly felt better and more reassured. I hurried down the steps, seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione waiting for me.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all four of us- if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own-" Harry explained when a voice interrupted him.

"What are you doing?" I heard Neville's voice call from behind me.

I looked over at him to see he was bent over behind an armchair, with Trevor in his hands. Trevor must have been trying to break loose again.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," Harry rushed, grabbing the cloak and putting it behind his back.

I could tell that guilt was written all over my face and he stared at us for a while when he finally concluded what we were about to do.

"You're going out again," He plainly said, like it was obvious. Which, I guess, it was.

"No, no, no," Hermione tried to reassure him with her flattering tone she used on Hagrid, "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

Her honey smooth tone didn't work on Neville like it did on Hagrid. I saw Harry worriedly look over at the clock that was ticking in the corner. Time was running out.

"You can't go out," Neville's voice started to get more panicky, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand," Harry tried to explain, "This is important."

Neville kept his position and looked like he was going to do something rash.

"I won't let you do it," Neville ran to the portrait exit, "I'll- I'll fight you!"

"Neville, come on. We're doing something important! We can't explain it to you! We're running out of time!" I tried to explain to him and it seemed like he was slightly budging when Ron exploded.

"_Neville! _Get away from that hole and don't be an idiot-"Ron yelled.

"Don't you call me an idiot!" Neville shouted back, "I don't think you should be breaking anymore rules! And you were the one who to me to stand up to people!"

"But not to _us_. " Ron said in a 'this is hopeless' tone, "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

Ron took a step forward and Neville let go of his toad, raising his fists like a boxer.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" Neville stayed firmly in position, awaiting the first punch, "I'm ready!"

I looked over at Hermione, anxious.

Harry whispered to her, "_Do something._"

Hermione nodded and had a saddened look on her face, She stepped towards Neville and raised her wand, "Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this."

She took a deep breath and raised her wand higher, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _

Neville suddenly went ridged, his arms clamped to his sides and his legs snapped together. He swayed like a concrete statue and I almost thought he was going to crack when he fell. Neville was face first into the red carpeting.

Hermione rushed over to his side and roll him over so he was looking up. Neville's lips were glued together and the only thing visibly moving was his eyes.

"What did you do to him?" I asked Hermione, breathless.

"It's a full Body-Bind," Hermione said sorrow coloring her tone, "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain." Harry said as we walked over him.

"No hard feelings, Neville. We had a good reason." I barely glanced at him in shame and walked over.

"You'll understand later, Neville," Ron told him and soon we were all in the corridor and pulled the invisibility cloak over us.

I felt uneasy, but still had that warm feeling I had when I put on my necklace. We shuffled through the dark hallways, the moonlight making every statue look like Filch. I flinched at every noise, worried that Peeves would catch us.

At the first stairs we reached, I could see Mrs. Norris lounging at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered, a once in a life time opportunity in front of us.

Harry just shook his head and we instead tip-toed around Mrs. Norris. Her glowing, yellow eyes stared at us, but she didn't make a move to get up. We didn't encounter anyone else until our last staircase.

Peeves was meddling with the carpet, so that people would trip on it tomorrow. We continued slowly up the steps.

"Who's there?" Peeves asked and glared around him, as if that would make him see better, "Know you're there even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

A wicked smile came onto his face as he squinted at us, "Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

My stomach fell. We were done for. That's went Harry started talking.

His voice was deep and gravely, "Peeves, the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeve's jaw fell and he lost control for a second, dipping towards the ground.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir," Peeve's said in a groveling voice and it took all my might not to snicker, "My mistake, my mistake- I didn't see you- of course I didn't, you're invisible- forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," Harry grumbled again, "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," Peeve's rose up in the air again, very nervous, "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."

He then swooped out of sight and I gave Harry a praising glance.

"_Brilliant_, Harry!" Ron whispered to Harry.

When we reached the door, it was still slightly open. I slump in defeat.

"Well, there you are," Harry spoke softly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

At this point, everything suddenly felt more dangerous and my life more precious. I was only eleven years old, almost twelve, but it felt like I might never make it to twelve. The warmth from necklace still burned under my worry and it gave me hope. This wouldn't be my last night down here. I clutched the locket, the gold cool against my sweaty palm, and I traced the emerald that lay in the center. _I won't fail you, Dad. _

Harry suddenly looked back at us, "If you want to go back, I won't blame you," Harry told us, "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," Ron scoffed, a smile.

"We're coming," Hermione added.

"Harry, we're going to be there for you, whether you like it or not." I answered with a small grin.

We pushed the door open. Its hinges gave a small creak, but growls echoed through the room and I was glad we had an invisibility cloak. The dogs sniffed hurriedly in our direction, puzzled.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione asked.

"Looks like a harp," Ron squinted at the dog's large paws.

"Snape probably left it here, too large to carry and it would make coming back a lot easier." I mused.

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," Harry explained, "Well here it goes…"

I saw Harry dig into his back pocket and pull out the wooden flute he got form Hagrid. Harry started putting his fingers on random holes on the flute, blowing into it. It was terrible to me, but Fluffy's eye lids began to slide closed as soon as Harry blew into it. Harry barely paused his playing and the dog soon started to slump towards the floor. Its rumbling growls soon faded into snores as it finally fell onto the ground, sleeping like a baby.

"Keep playing," Ron cautioned Harry as we slipped out of the cloak and headed towards the trapdoor.

The dog's hot, moist breath blew my hair back the closer we got to the heads. I always had a soft spot for dogs, but this Fluffy was put onto the 'cat' list in my book.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," Ron glanced behind the dog, "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!" Hermione said indignantly.

"All right," Ron clenched his jaw and tip toed over the dog's legs. He pulled the brass ring on the wooden trap door and it revealed nothingness.

"What can you see?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing- just black- there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop." I shuddered at what Ron said. We had to free fall…

A rapid motion caught my eye and I saw Harry waving madly at Ron. Ron looked over and Harry pointed to himself.

"You want to go first? Are you sure?" Ron asked, "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Emily so she can keep him asleep."

As Harry pulled the flute form his lips and handed to me, the dogs started to growl slightly and move from their sleeping positions, so I played the first song that came to my head, "Mary had a Little Lamb" The creature's heads dropped back to the ground and their snores returned.

I watch anxiously as Harry swung his legs over the edge of the abyss. Harry was hanging from his fingertips when he spoke to us, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," Ron promised, watching Harry worriedly.

"See you in a minute…I hope." And then he was gone.

I flinch and broke my tune a little, but hurriedly got back on track. I couldn't risk these guys waking up. A few moments later I heard a weird thump and Harry called up to us.

"It's ok!" Harry yelled, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Ron disappeared down the dark hole. A few seconds later Harry called out for Hermione. I then knew it was my turn. I shoved the flute into my pocket and sprinted towards the hole. Growls chased after me and I heard a huge ripping sound when I jumped into the whole. The dog just barely grabbed part of my robes and ripped the bottom off.

I landed with an 'oof' behind Harry.

"We must be miles under the school," Hermione said and I nodded.

The things under me felt like it was squirming, almost like I was on ropes that were moving. It seemed to be some type of plant.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," Ron said and Hermione jumped up.

"_Lucky!" _Hermione cried as she tried running, "Look at you guys!"

I looked down to see the rope things were wrapping around my ankles and arms. I screamed, "Hermione! What is this!"

I watched as she jumped over to the concrete wall. The vines tried getting at her ankles, but she tugged free. I started to squirm, watching Harry and Ron get more and more enveloped in the plant's arms.

"Stop moving!" Hermione commanded us, "I know what this is- it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," Ron snapped, straining his neck up and away from the vines.

I tried to relax, although my panicky instincts were making it hard. The vines were pulling me down so fast and now were instead slowly crawled on my body, which was saving me some time.

"Shut up! I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" Hermione shouted.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped from behind me.

I looked behind me to see it was constricting his chest and I started to panic, pulling away from the vines to help Harry, but they held fast.

"Harry!" I cried and at that moment, I thought we were going to die. I would truly never make it to age twelve.

"Devil's Snare…Devil's Snare…" Hermione repeated, trying to jog her memory, "what did Professor Sprout say?- it likes the dark and the damp-"

"So light a fire," I heard Harry croak out.

"Yes- of course- but there's no wood!" Hermione screamed, breaking under pressure.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron roared, "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right!" Hermione cried and pulled out her wand. Flicked it, and murmured a spell. The blue flames that she used on Snape's robes at the Quidditch match spewed out of the tip. The plant recoiled and the vines released us, crawling away. I wretched myself free and ran over to Hermione, trembling a little.

"Lucky you paid attention in Herboloy, Hermione," Harry thanked her, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Lucky she did it at the right time," I added and we started walking.

"Yeah," Ron said sarcastically, "and lucky Harry doesn't lost his head in a crisis- 'there's no wood' _honestly._"

"This way," Harry interrupted and led us down the stone passageway.

The walls were moist and dripping sounds could be heard echoing through the tunnels. It reminded me of medieval dungeons. Maybe there would be skulls and other bones lying around too. I gulped, trying not to puke at the thought.

"Can you hear something?" Ron quietly mumbled.

I strained my ears for a noise. It sounded like a thousand bees, without a lot of buzzing. It seemed to be coming from the passageway in front of us.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Hermione asked form behind me.

"I don't know… sounds like wings to me," I answered, a little hesitant to see what was making the noise.

"There's light ahead- I can see something moving." Harry whispered.

That when we reached a chamber and the light grew brighter. We looked up in awe at the high ceiling to see many creatures fluttering around the room. I had a suspicion that they were the main part of the challenge. I glanced at the opposite wall to see a large wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" Ron asked.

"Probably," answered Harry, "They don't look vicious, but I suppose if they all swoop at once…well, there's no choice… I'll run."

Before I could argue, he sucked a large amount of air into his lungs, covered his head and sprinted towards the door. I expected all the flying things to make a beeline for Harry, but they didn't do a thing. Harry tugged on the handle, but the door didn't budge. He waved over to us and we walked over, cautious about the flying things.

We pulled and pushed on the door, but it wouldn't move, it didn't even creak. Hermione tried her Alohomora charm, but it had no effect.

"Now what?" Ron asked, exasperated.

I looked around us, "These bird things… they can't be here just for show." I mused.

I looked more closely to see these birds were glinting… glinting? I looked closer, they were metal.

"They're not birds!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, "They're _keys _! Winged keys- look carefully. So that must mean…" I saw him glance around the chamber when he spotted something, "…yes- look! Broomsticks!"

"But there's _hundreds _of them!" Hermione cried.

I saw that Ron was observing the lock, "We're looking for a big, old fashioned one- probably silver, like the handle."

We all grabbed the broom sticks and I gulped. I wasn't really good at flying, but I had to do this. I lifted off, squinting at the keys, looking for the right one. We spent a few minutes snatching poor winged keys, but they were wickedly fast and incredibly hard to snatch. Suddenly, Harry called out.

"That one!" He yelled, pointed at one, "That big one- there- no, there- with bright blue wings- the feathers are all crumpled on the one side."

Suddenly, I spotted it. It looked pitiful, barely staying aloft with only one good wing. It seemed that someone has already snatched it and shoved it through the lock.

I saw Ron rush towards it, but it flew out of the way and Ron bonked his head on the ceiling. I cringed, it looked like it hurt.

"We've got to close on it!" Harry ordered, his eyes staring at the crippled key, "Ron you come at it from above- Hermione stay below and stop it from going down- Emily, stay behind it to keep it from flying away- and I'll try to catch it. Right… NOW!"

I zoomed to my position and Harry rushed in. The key started heading towards me, and so was Harry. I rushed out of the way, just in time for Harry to grabbed the key and smash it into the wall. We floated down to the floor and ran over to the door. Harry hurriedly thrust the key into the whole and let it go. The key was in even worse shape and could barely fly. I felt sympathy for it and then we pushed through the door and fell out on the other side.

What lay ahead of us was a table with four glasses filled with a blue liquid. We tried to walk pass it, but it blocked our path, keeping us away from the door on the other side.

"What is it?" Hermione asked and I was personally shocked.

"This must be Snape's." I realized and started searching through my brain for what it was, "I know what it is… it's… it's the Monoeutempus Temporis Potion! It was used in the early third century as a protective potion, but no one's really heard of it since, unless you read the right books. The potion's name is Latin or Greek and it means 'one good stage.' There's four stages in making the potion, but they're all very similar unless you know what makes them unique. Three of the stages are poisonous and will kill you, but one is safe. It seems we'll have to drink one in order to get by." I explained and looked over at the others.

"Hermione! What have you done to her?" Ron cried, his eyes wide.

"I didn't do anything! I didn't even know that. Emily, how did you know?" Hermione was gob stopped.

I blushed, "I studied for the Potion's exam a lot." I murmured, embarrassed.

"That's evident. Wow. Well, which one's the safe one?" Harry asked.

I turned back to the table and started walking towards it, "The safe one is a combination of all four, so it has to have a sweet smell, have little viscosity, but acts like gel when it's on a hard surface, and most importantly, it needs to turn pink when heated."

"How are we going to test all those?" Ron asked, incredulous.

"Like this." I lifted up one of the bottles and sniffed it. It smelled like sugar cookies and I moved onto the next one.

It had a bitter smell, so I set it to another corner of the table. I continued sniffing and found that was the only one that was bitter. I looked over at the others as they stared at me, worried.

"Can you help me pour them on the table? Just make sure you don't get any yourself." I asked and they stiffly walked over.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I all poured the blue concoction. Hermione's didn't even pour, and Ron's spilled all over the table. Only mine and Harry's stayed a stiff gel when it hit the surface. I took a deep breath.

"Hermione? Could you heat my bottle?" I asked and she brought out her wand.

I set the bottle on the table and she lifted her wand, muttering a spell. A small blue fire shot out and the mixture slowly turned a rose pink.

I sighed, "I'll try it first."

"But Emily, if it's poison, you'll die!" Hermione cried out.

"I know…" I whispered, "But you guys have to make it on to the next step. If this potion is bad, drink the other one, forget about me. I just wanted you guys to know, you were the bestest friends I could ever have…"

"You too, Emily." Harry said, his voice a little gruff.

"You're not going to die, Emily. Don't worry." Ron tried to reassure me, but he didn't seem so sure of himself.

Hermione hugged me and let go. I nodded and lifted to glass to my lips.

The blue liquid rolled down my tongue and gelled a little when it reached my throat it was slimy and I had to keep gulping to get it down. I put the glass down puckered my face and groaned.

"Emily, you ok?" Harry worriedly asked.

"Ya, it's just really gross. Like swallowing jellied cotton candy." I muttered and walked pass the table and towards the door. The table stayed stationary and the other three took a sip.

"Eww, it is like cotton candy." Hermione murmured, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

We pushed open the door to reveal another dark room. As we stepped forward, lights suddenly fluttered on and a familiar image laid before us, except it was much, much bigger.

We were on the very edge of a chessboard, the squares a black and white pattern. Black chessmen towered over our heads and on the other side of the board the pieces were just as big, but a ghostly white. I shuddered as I saw each piece's faces were vacant, just a smooth white. It seemed like all the pieces were made of some type of stone and I was puzzled. What was the challenge?

"Now what do we do?" I heard Harry mutter.

"It's obvious, isn'it it?" Ron said, "We've got to play our way across the room."

Wizard's chess. The only person here that was good at it was Ron. Oh no.

A door was slightly shadowed behind the white chess pieces.

"How?" Hermione asked apprehensive.

"I think we're going to have to be chessmen." Ron explained and I gulped.

I watched as Ron walked across the board and tap onto a black knight. The horse and man sprang to life and the man's head turned and looked down at Ron, awaiting an order.

"Do we- er- have to join you to get across?" Ron asked nervously.

The knight's head slowly shook up and down.

"This needs thinking about…" Ron mumbled, "I suppose we've got to take place of four of the black pieces…"

I stayed silent as Ron thought about it. Harry and Hermione didn't even breathe a word.

Ron finally made up his mind, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you guys are that good at chess-"

"We're not offended," Harry said before Hermione or I could say anything, "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry take place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go next to him instead of that castle and Emily, take place of the other castle."

"What about you?" I asked, walking across the board.

"I'm going to be a knight." Ron explained, standing where the knight that explained to him what to do used to be.

The other chess players seemed to just have walked off to the sidelines, maybe a little relieved they didn't have to be smashed into a million pieces.

"White always plays first in chess," Ron explained and pointed toward the other side of the board, "Yes…look…"

Their white pawn moved up two squares.

Ron started barking out orders to the other pieces and they didn't speak, just moved to his requested location. I was shuddering slightly… what were the consequences if we lost?

"Harry- move diagonally four squares to the right." Ron ordered and Harry slowly stepped into the square.

I flinch when I saw the queen move up and swing her arm at the other black knight. It cracked and crumpled to the ground. The queen swung his body to the side lines, where it remained still. What would happen to use if we were 'killed'?

"Had to let that happen," Ron tried to explain and his voice wavered, "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

The game continued and more and more of our pieces disappeared, thrown into the sidelines. Every time I would cringe as the white pieces brutally smashed out chessmen each time they were taken. Ron was a very skilled player, but at times, he seemed to forget that Harry, Hermione, and I were flesh and blood and not stone. He had to move us a couple of times to keep us from being smashed. Ron made his way around the board, 'killing' as many white pieces he could. Our teams were pretty even, with only a few players left.

"We're nearly there," I could hear Ron mumble quietly, "Let me think- let me think…"

That's when the white queen faced Ron and my blood turned to ice. Even though she had no face, her intentions were clear.

"Yes…" Ron whispered, "It's the only way… I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Ron, Hermione, and I shouted.

"That's chess!" Ron shouted to us, "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me- that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But-" Harry tried to speak.

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron-" Hermione butted in.

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

I realized there was no way out. I looked up sadly at Ron, "Don't die."

"I won't." He promised me and called out, "Ready? Here I go- now, don't hang around once you've won!" Ron's face was furious and his eyes glittered. I hoped that wasn't the last time I would see his eyes with so much life.

Ron took his steps forward and the Queen jumped up, almost delighted to vanquish another opponent. She swung her stone arm, smashing it in the side of Ron's head and he crumpled to the floor.

"Ron!" I cried out, tears stinging my eyes and Hermione screamed too, but we remained in our squares. It was almost over.

The queen grabbed Ron's shirt and dragged him to the side of the board. I hoped to god that Ron was just knocked out and not… dead.

I watched as Harry shook and took his three spaces to the left. Without a word, the white king clutched his crown and threw it on the floor, it clattering onto the checkered board. The rest of the pieces bowed and parted, leaving an opening for the door. I glanced at Ron again, to see he was still motionless and we ran up to the door, towards out next challenge.

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put a charm on the keys; Snape must have set out the Monoeutempus Temporis Potion; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leave's Quirrell's spell and Dumbledore's…"

We took a deep breath, "All right?"

"Go on." I whispered and he pushed the door open.

A familiar, revolting smell met my nose. I described it as spoiled milk and sewage on a summer's day… it couldn't be. I pulled my robe over my nose and my eyes watered just like they did when I cut onions. There was a troll laying face down on the floor. It was huge compared to the other troll we saw on Halloween, and it had a gruesome bump on its head. Someone already took care of it.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one." Harry muttered as we leaped over the monster's legs, "Come on, I can't breathe."

I was blinking uncontrollably as a reflex to what I thought was next. It was like when you anticipated a balloon, but it didn't pop and the longer you waited the more you blinked. Well, right now, I was having one of those times. As Harry pulled the door I closed my eyes and looked away, but when I didn't hear anything from the others I opened one eye and peeked.

It wasn't revolting, it wasn't frightening, in fact, it was just a table with seven bottles that were all different shapes.

"Dumbledore's," Harry concluded, "What do we have to do?"

We passed through the doorway and walked towards the table. Suddenly, a fire sprung up behind us, although, it was purple, very unusual. As if they were synchronized, there was a pure fire on the other side, covering the other door. We were screwed.

"Look!" Hermione grabbed a piece of rolled up parchment that was next to the bottles. I leaned over her shoulder and read:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, _

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, _

_One among us seven will let you move ahead, _

_Another will transport the drinker back instead, _

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine, _

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, _

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: _

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide _

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; _

_Second, different are those who stand at either end, _

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; _

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, _

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right _

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

I looked over at Hermione to see she let a relieved sigh and looked up to the ceiling smiling, as if saying 'thank you!' I looked at her puzzled, what was wrong with her?

"_Brilliant_," she exclaimed, "This isn't magic-it's logic- a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards don't have an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?" I asked, a little worried about her well being.

"Of course not," Hermione said like that was silly, "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles; three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire and, one will get us back through the purple fire."

"But how do we know which one to drink?" Harry asked.

"Give me a minute." She muttered and started reading the paper over again, mumbling.

I casted a worried glance at Harry and he just shrugged. Hermione then walked up to the bottles and murmured, pointing her finger to each one. Suddenly, she clapped her hands, making me jump at the sudden noise.

"Got it," a smile on her face, "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire- toward the Stone."

Harry and I glanced at the bottle.

"There's only enough for one of us," He commented, "That's hardly one swallow."

I inspected the bottle even more. It could just barely be enough for two.

All three of us looked at each other.

"Which one will get you guys back through the purple flames?" Harry asked and Hermione pointed to the rounded one at the table.

"You two drink that," I was about to open my mouth when Harry continued, "No, listen get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and Fluffy- go straight to the owerly and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."

"Harry, what if You-Know-Who is with him?" I protested, thinking of a way to trick Harry into giving me a sip.

"Well- I was lucky once, wasn't I?" Harry said and motioned towards his scar, "I might get lucky again."

My eyes started to sting and I could tell that Hermione's lip was wobbling. She suddenly jumped up and hugged Harry.

"_Hermione!_"

"Harry- you're a great wizard- you know." Hermione murmured into his ear, but I still heard.

"I'm not as good as you," Harry's face was red and I giggled.

She let go of him and looked at him in astonishment, "Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important thing- friendship and bravery and – oh Harry- be _careful!_"

"You drink first," Harry told Hermione, "You are sure which is which aren't you?"

"Positive," Hermione answered I remained quiet. This was her goodbye.

She took a sip, leaving a little left, presumably for me and she shuddered. I stared at her worriedly.

"It's not poison?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"No- but it's like ice."

"Quick, go before it wears off."

"Good luck- take care-"

"GO!" Harry yelled and she scampered off into the purple fire, almost done with this mess.

Harry turned to me and I realized I had tears streaming down my face. This might be our last few moments on earth.

"Emily…there isn't much time, you're going to have to have some of the potion and go now." Harry said softly, but urgently.

"No, Harry. I want to see you off. I might not get an elaborate goodbye, but I want to remember the last time I see you," my voice quivered.

"Emily-" Harry tried to convince me to go, but I stood up.

"No! Harry, just drink it and go!" I walked up to him.

He grabbed the bottle and uncapped it. He looked at me and then brought the glass to his lips. When I saw that about half the liquid was gone, I snatched the bottle from his hands, careful not to spill any and drained it. Harry looked at me in astonishment and I shuddered as my insides turned into ice.

"Come on! We have to go before it wears off!" I shouted and pushed him towards the door.

"Emily-" he started to say, but we went through the flames, no burning sensation at all and we reached the other side.

This was the last room and I saw a figure standing in the center. It wasn't greasy haired Snape. It wasn't even the hooded creature that was Voldemort. It was someone I thought was the victim, not the villain.

~(Author's Note)~

I know that the bottles were meant to be Snape's, but I thought it over and decided the seven bottles and logic were more like Dumbledore. I'm planning to make a chapter after the next one, just for good byes and for her to see her mom and how they react when seeing each other. I also have a banner type thing to show all the character on my photobucket account. I don't know if it'll show up, but tell me if you can see the url or not. If you can't go onto photobucket and type in pinkdaisy333 and look for my albums.

http:/ .com


	13. Chapter 12: Under the Turban

Little Black Sheep

Chapter Twelve: Under the Turban

By Liz Strand

The person who stood in front of us was none other than Professor Quirrell himself.

"_You!"_ Harry gasped.

"Me," His voice was stutter free and casual, "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter. And such a delightful surprise, you brought _her_ with you."

Quirrell had a grin on his lips. His face was smooth and didn't quiver at all.

"No, it can't be you! We thought it was Snape-" I cried out, but Quirrell interrupted me.

"Severus?" Quirrell chuckled, it was firm and icy, unlike his nervous giggle from before, "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an over-grown bat. Next to him, who would expect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?" He mocked his own stutters and I gaped at him unbelievably. Snape couldn't be the good guy!

"But he tried to kill Harry!" I yelled at him, afraid that I was wrong.

"Silly girl." He tutted, "No, no, no, _I _tried to kill him. Your friend Miss Granger accidently knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match." A replay of the memory ran through my mind, why didn't I see it before? "She broke my eye contact with him. Another few seconds and I'd have got Harry off that broom. I'd have managed it before if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save him."

"Trying to _save_ me?" Harry sputtered incredulously.

"Of course," Quirrell said with a wicked smile on his face, "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really… he needn't have bothered. I could do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he _did _make himself unpopular… and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill both of you tonight."

Quirrell's eyes glittered and he snapped his fingers, ropes bounded me and Harry suddenly. I froze, my mind not comprehending. Snape was trying to help us? Quirrell was the bad guy? How?

"You're too nosy to live, Potter. You too, Little Emily. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd see me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

I suddenly realized, "_You _let the troll lose?"

"Certainly," he sneered, "I have a special gift with trolls- you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off- and not only did my troll fail to beat you two to death, that three headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly.

"Now, wait quietly, Potter, Little Emily. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

That's when I suddenly noticed it wasn't any old mirror standing behind him. It was the Mirror of Erised.

"This mirror is the key is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell softly muttered, his fingers gliding across the golden frame, "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this… but he's in London… I'll be far away by the time he gets back…"

I glanced over at Harry. These were going to be our last moments. Despite me wanting to have it short and over with I decided we needed to give Dumbledore a chance to get her before Voldemort ran off with the Stone. But what to talk to him about? When was one of the times I saw him… I gulped and spoke.

"Harry and I saw you in the woods-"I tried to say and Quirrell cut me off.

"Yes," Quirrell stepped away from the mirror, going around to the back of it, "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. Tried to frighten me- as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side…"

Quirrell came out to the front and eagerly stared into the mirror, seeing his greatest desire.

"I see the Stone… I'm presenting it to my master… but where is it?" His voice became cold and hard at the end and he turned to us.

I watched as Harry squirmed against his bindings, them holding fast. Harry caught on to what I was trying to do and said something else to distract him.

"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much." Harry said, gritted his teeth as he tried to pull away again.

"Oh he does," Quirrell's voice was lofty, "In fact, he hates both of you so very much. Heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with both of your fathers, didn't you two know? Snape loathed your fathers and them in return. But he never wanted you _dead._"

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing- I thought Snape was threatening you…" Harry let it trial off and I was utterly confused, who was threatening him then?

I watched Quirrell's face closely and his cool, casual façade broke for a few seconds, fear running across his features.

"Sometimes," Quirrell started, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions- he's a great wizard and I am weak-"

"He was the one in the classroom?" I asked, astonished.

"He is with me wherever I go," Quirrell softly murmured, "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it… Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." I saw Quirrell's shoulders quiver, "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me… decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…" Quirrell let his sentence trail on into his thoughts…

How could he be persuaded so easily? Was he so greedy, so helpless that he felt he needed a high power to control him like a puppet? Everything about this seemed so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I heard Quirrell whisper profanities under his breath.

"I don't understand…is the Stone _inside _the mirror? Should I break it?" Quirrell muttered.

I looked back over at the mirror. What did I want more than ever right now? For Harry and I to have the stone. So… if I looked into the mirror, I would find where it is. I looked over at Harry to see he had the same idea and he tipped, straining to see the mirror and instead fell. It didn't even seem like Quirrell noticed.

I took this time to look around the room. To see if anything was useful. It was no use though, there wasn't even a small shard of glass on the floor that I could use to cut my bindings. My wand was somewhere in my robe pocket, but I couldn't reach it. It was so dark in here…shadows enveloping everything, the only light from the fire door behind us. If only we could break free…

Quirrell was still mumbling to himself, "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

This seemed so surreal, like I've seen it before.

"Use the children… use the children…" the familiar crackly voice croaked.

Where did I hear it before?

Quirrell span around over to me and grinned, "Yes- Emily- come here, little one."

He clapped his hands and the ropes vanished from my limps, causing me to fall.

"Come on, get up! Don't want to keep the Master waiting. Come here," Quirrell pointed to a spot in front of the mirror, "Tell me what you see."

Quirrell stood up behind me, a malicious smile on his face, but it soon faded into something else. I could still smell something weird; it seemed to be coming from his head.

An image appeared on the mirror. I saw Harry smiling and I just knew that the Stone was tucked safely in his pocket. I was grinning right at him, Quirrell and Voldemort gone. I went through my brain to find a convincing lie.

"I see my father," I forced my lower lip to tremble, "We're at home, with my mum. We're a family again."

"Get away from the mirror, Potter, come here." Quirrell commanded and clapped again. I saw Harry was free, "You even think of running away girl and you won't even have time to take another breath."

"Tell me what you see, Potter." Quirrell commanded.

I glanced towards Harry's pocket, remembering my desire. As if it was magic, something bulged. I tried to keep an anxious look on my face as I watched.

"Well?" Quirrell's voice was losing its patience, "What do you see?"

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," Harry said, "I-I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

I almost whimpered. Even I knew that before this all Harry wanted was his parents. I hoped that Quirrell fell for it.

"Get out of the way!" Quirrell commanded and looked into the mirror.

Harry looked over at me and I could see the look in his eyes said 'run!' I only backed up three steps when the familiar voice came from Quirrell again.

"He lies… He lies…" The voice had an icy edge to it.

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell bellowed, "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

Quirrell was glaring at Harry and the voice returned.

"Let me speak to him… face-to-face…"

"Master, you are not strong enough!" Quirrell cried in concern.

"I have enough strength… for this…" the voice continued to whisper.

I felt like glue stuck me to the spot. This was all too familiar, but I couldn't figure out what was happening. Quirrell slowly started unraveling the purple cloth that was wrapped around his head. Quirrell's face looked puny without the turban and he started to turn slowly in place. I almost screamed, but Harry and I remained silent, just staring at what was in front of us.

It was a face, a sheet white pale and glowing red eyes glared at Harry and me. It's eyes…the seemed to burn like lava and burned into my soul. It didn't have a nose really, only two long wholes, which reminded me of a snake's snout.

"Emily…little Emily…" the thing whispered, "Do you remember me? Your dreams…I'm there, aren't I? You know my voice, but don't know where. Little Emily, naïve girl. You will know your true destiny in time. You have a reason for being here."

"What…what is t-that?" I stuttered.

"You'll find out in time…" He turned his head back to Harry,"Harry Potter…" It whispered, paying no attention to me anymore.

"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor...I have form only when I can share another's body...but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds...Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks...you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest...and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own...Now...why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

I gasped, he knew. I saw Harry stumbled backwards.

"Don't be a fool," the voice snarled, "Better save your own life and join me… or you'll meet the same end as your parents… they died begging for mercy…"

"LIAR!" Harry screamed into the face.

Quirrell was walking backwards and the face smiled wickedly.

"How touching…" the face seethed, "I always value bravery… Yes, boy, your parents were brave… I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight… but your mother needn't have died… she was trying to protect you… Now give me the Stone, unless you want to her to have died in vain."

"Harry, don't listen to him!" I cried.

"Shut up, silly girl!" He snarled at me.

"NEVER!" Harry shouted and lunged for the fire door.

"SEIZE THEM!" Voldemort shouted.

I was scrambling with Harry when suddenly, a hand clamped onto my wrist.

Suddenly, my scar felt like it was going to explode and I started to scream. I jerked my wrist away and the pain dulled a little. I looked to see Harry was fine, but Quirrell was gone. I glanced behind me to see he was whimpering, watching his hands become covered in mad blisters.

"Seize them! SEIZE THEM!" Voldemort kept screaming and Quirrell jumped towards us again, anger going wild in his eyes.

He knocked both Harry and I clean down and the air felt like was vacuumed out of my lungs. Quirrell had both what was left of his hands on Harry's neck and I could hear Quirrell screaming in pain. My scar was unbelievable, my vision blurred and my brain was telling me to shut down, but I struggled against it. I had to be awake! For Harry! With all my might I shoved Quirrell off of us and Quirrell shrieked.

"Master, I cannot hold him- my hands- my hands!"

Quirrell jumped on us again, pinning Harry down with his knees, I was free, but I didn't know what to do. Quirrell's hands looked as if they were burned though…

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" Voldemort cried.

As I saw Quirrell raise his wand, my reflexes came in. I pounced on top of him and Harry smashed his hands into Quirrell's face. Quirrell shrieked in agony as our bare skin burned his face like a hot pan. Quirrell rolled away from Harry and squished me underneath him. The pain in my wrist was exploding and Quirrell was suffocating me. I feebly let go and Quirrell rolled off of me, screaming. My vision was doubling and so blurred, I couldn't tell what was what. Black spots appeared in my vision, but I could still hear the screaming.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" Voldemort's cruel voice shrieked, but I could hear Harry's voice, which was full of concern.

"Emily! Emily! Emily…" his voice faded away as I gave into the darkness, my limbs feeling like lead.

"_Emily…little Emily…" the voice continued to echo in the black oblivion. _"_Little Emily, naïve girl. You will know your true destiny in time. You have a reason for being here."_

"_What reason!" I screamed, afraid. I could feel that I was a little girl._

"_You will know in time!" It yelled, cackling and I saw Harry, on the ground, unmoving._

"_Harry!" I wailed, thinking he was dead._

_That's when he suddenly cracked a smile, "He can't kill me."_

I abruptly woke up to someone calling my name.

"Shhh, Emily. It's alright. It's all over now." It was Dumbledore's crackly voice.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I whispered, my throat sore.

"Yes, Emily, I'm here." He reassured me, but then I panicked.

"The Stone! Sir! Where is it! Did Quirrell escape? Does Vol-" I started to shout.

"Emily. Calm down. Quirrell and Voldemort don't have the Stone." He laid a hand on my shoulder.

I leaned back into my pillow and looked at my surrounding. The room smelt like cleaning products and the walls were a white stone. I noticed that cots lined the walls of the room and Madam Promfrey was running around. I was in the Hospital Wing, how did I get here? Where was Harry?

"Is Harry alright?" I asked, worriedly.

"Yes, quite alright, in fact, he woke up yesterday afternoon." Dumbledore explained looking down at the back of the room, where a large cart of candies sat.

"_Yesterday_?" I asked, incredulous, "How long have I been here, sir?"

"Nearly four days." Dumbledore answered and glanced toward my very own cart.

"Just like Harry, it seems you have quite few people who like you. Knowing that this was a secret, the whole school knows now. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasely have already come to visit Harry, since he was already awake, but they have dropped off quite a few treats for you, too. It seemed like Mr. Wood was very concerned. I didn't know if Madam Promfrey could take him away from your side. He kept muttering about how you warned him and he wouldn't listen." Dumbledore was smiling with a twinkle in his eye.

"Professor Dumbledore, where is the Stone now?" I asked, fearing the answer.

Dumbledore sighed, "You're just like Harry. It seemed I had arrived just in time to take Quirrell off of Harry. You, my dear, were already out cold. You two seemed to have done very well, considering the circumstances."

I blushed at his compliment, but then realized something, "Hermione got the letter to you?"

"Yes, I had just reached England when a white owl came to me and dropped off a note explaining everything. I rushed back over and came just in time. I feared I might be too late."

"Well, considering Quirrell was on top of Harry, the Stone probably couldn't-" I was cut off.

"My, my, you are just like him. No, Emily, it wasn't the Stone I meant. I meant _you _and Harry. When I found you two and I saw you there. I thought you were dead, Emily. Emily, actually, you _were _dead, but we were able to bring you back. I thought Harry almost was. The effort of keeping Voldemort away from the Stone required great effort from both of you. And for the Stone, it had been destroyed."

I slumped in my bed in relief, but I was also confused, "But didn't Nicolas-"

"It seems that all of you know about Nicolas Flamel," Dumbledore's voice was bright, "Well, I had a chat with him and he and his wife agreed it was for the best."

"So Flamel and his wife will eventually die?" I asked, a little sad.

"They have enough Elixir stored to work out their affairs, but yes, they will die." Dumbledore seemed to be a little troubled at the thought.

"Dumbledore… what did Voldemort mean… when he said 'You will know your true destiny in time. You have a reason for being here.' He said it like he already knew everything. He's been in my dreams…Quirrell was there too…he would scream…'Nothing's changed!' What…what does that mean Professor?" I asked, worried to bits.

"I don't know, Emily." Dumbledore said, his voice full of concern.

"Does it mean he'll be coming back, sir?" I asked, my voice timid.

"I don't know if what he said connects to that, Emily, but I do know he's not gone. He escaped after I lifted Quirrell off Harry and he left Quirrell to die. He uses his followers as if they were dispensable. This has delayed Voldemort's rise into power, but yes, he will try again. But it only takes someone else to fight him and maybe Voldemort will never be able to come back into power." Dumbledore explained.

I sighed, "Professor, why couldn't Quirrell touch Harry and me?"

Dumbledore smiled again, "You see that scar on your wrist. It's no ordinary scar, as you may have already found out. Voldemort is the one who gave it to you, but he didn't kill you and Harry. It was Harry's mother who saved you. Her sacrifice was out of love for you two and therefore, Quirrell cold not touch something so pure. Her love was so strong, it acted as shield against him, a person full of such greed and want for power, not to mention he was sharing his soul with Voldemort. He could not touch something so good. And your father's gift did help, believe it or not." Dumbledore winked.

I grabbed the locket, "My necklace?"

"Yes, it is infused with a small protective charm and a small amount of a luck potion, Felix Felicis, which is what gives your locket its golden color. You father was a smart man, very clever." His blue eyes twinkled.

"So…I'm the Girl-Who-Lived?" I asked, "Why was I never told?"

Dumbledore's smile turned to a frown, "It would be better if you read this." Dumbledore stretched his arm out and handed me a letter.

I grabbed it, "Dumbledore, I still have two more questions, if you would please answer them."

"Go ahead."

"Well…I was wondering why Sn- I mean Professor Snape hates Harry and I so much." I asked.

"Well, both of your father's didn't like him very much, it's much like you and Mr. Malfoy. But, your fathers did something that Snape could never forgive…"

"What was that?" I asked, curious.

"They saved his life." Dumbledore answered and my jaw dropped.

"No way!"

"Yes way, indeed. Strange isn't it?" Dumbledore mused, "Snape can't stand being in both of your dad's debt. He worked so hard to protect Harry this year, probably so he could have that off his shoulders and despise Harry's father in peace…"

"What about my father?" I wondered.

"We'll have to see about that in time. Now, what is your second question?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

"Well, I was wondering why my father was in Azkaban."

Dumbledore gave a huge sigh, "I was afraid you were going to ask, I knew you would one day, but you're so young. Your mother does not wish for you to know and I cannot act against her wishes. I can only tell you that your father is a great man, despite what they say." Dumbledore's eyes were filled with sadness and I looked away.

"She's been hiding things from me all my life. My scar, my dad." My lip started to wobble, "I hate her."

"No, Emily, you don't. She's just trying to protect you." Dumbledore tried to convince me.

"She's been lying to me. All my life I tried to stay away from hurting her and she does it, plain as day to me." My eyes began to sting.

"You'll thank her some day." Dumbledore said and patted my shoulder, "You should get started on your sweets. There are quite a lot of them. Do you mind?" Dumbledore asked as he picked up a chocolate frog and I shook my head, "I have always loved these, although I am always quite surprised when I find myself in them." He unwrapped it and pulled out the card, "Oh, Bowman Wright, the man who developed the Golden Snitch. I have a quite a few of him. Well, good afternoon to you, Miss Emily."

And he got up and left. As soon as he was out of sight I took the sheets off and swung my legs over and groaned as every muscle in my body felt like it was dead. Despite that, I tried hop off the bed and instead slumped onto the floor.

"Miss Blarsh! What are you doing out of bed?" Madam Promfrey rushed over and scolded me.

"I wanted to see, Harry." I huffed as she lifted me back onto my bed.

"You need to get some rest, honey." Madam Promfrey said.

"Thank you, but I've been sleeping for four days. I really need to see Harry." I gave her a pleading look as she opened her mouth to protest.

"Ok, but you're staying in your bed, go it? I'll wheel you over."

I gave a weak smile as I saw Harry's form get closer and closer.

"Hey, Harry." I timidly greeted.

"Hey, Emily." Harry replied and Madam brought our beds right next to each other so they were touching and she left to do her duties.

"Dumbledore said you almost died," I randomly said, looking Harry up and down. He seemed to be alright, a little pale.

"Dumbledore told me he almost didn't think you would wake up." Harry said in return.

"You know about the Stone and everything?" I asked.

"Ya, I told Ron and Hermione too."

I sighed and moved my arm towards Harry and whimpered. It hurt so unbelievably much, "I have my mother's letter."

I looked up at Harry's emerald eyes to see surprise.

"Want to open it for me?" I asked him and he reached for the parchment and unfolded it, holding it out for both of us could see it.

Dearest Emily,

I knew this day would come, but I didn't know it would be so soon. It pains me to say, but I've been lying to you all these years, which you have probably already concluded on your own. You see, your father and I were close friends to the Potter's and we thought it was just adorable you and Harry were born in the same year. We pictured your future, you both being the best of friends, but there was a problem. Lily and James Potter went into hiding. One of their friends betrayed them, revealing their location to You-Know-Who. Your father and I were going out for a night out together and Harry's mother said she would babysit you for the night. As soon as I heard the news, your father and I rushed over to the Potter house on his motorcycle. The house was in ruins, we could hear you two, you and Harry, screaming. Hagrid arrived shortly after and grabbed Harry and we took you home. Word started spreading around Voldemort was defeated by a little boy and we wanted it to stay that way. We wanted you to live a peaceful life, honey, but with what happened with your father, I bet it's anything, but that. We did it to protect you…but yes. You were there with Harry and that's where your scar came from, You-Know-Who. I hope you do forgive me, honey. I can't bear to lose you too.

Love,

Your sincerely sorry Mother

Tears were running down my face when I finished. It was true, undeniably true. I shove my head into Harry's shoulder and sobbed. Every time my body racked, pain sprang up my spine, but I didn't care. Finally, I calmed down a little.

I sniffled, "You know what this means now?"

"Ya." He answered, his eyes looking worriedly at me.

"We're in this together no matter what." My voice cracked, but I smiled.

He grinned in return, "No promises."

I wiped my tears away, "Ow."

Harry looked at me concerned.

"Don't worry, Harry. It's just everything hurts right now." I reassured him.

"The end-of-the-year feast is today." Harry reminded me.

"Really? Today? Madam Promfrey will never let me get out of this bed!" I complained.

"We'll have to see, Madam Profrey?" Harry called and she scampered over and started organizing Harry's candy boxes.

"Emily and I want to go to the feast. We can go, can't we?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," Her tone sounded as if it was a ridiculous idea, "But after seeing Emily practically fall to the floor…"

"I'm fine, really, Madam Promfrey." I hurriedly said and grinded my teeth as I swung my legs over and wobbly stood up, "See?" I tried to put on a smile, but she gave me a look. But she sighed, "I cannot defy the headmaster. Now get back into that bed before you strain yourself!"

I dropped back onto the bed, relieved and my legs felt like they would fall off.

"By the way, you have another visitor." Madam Promfrey added.

"Oh good," Harry said, a smile on his face, "Who is it?"

No sooner did the words leave Harry's mouth Hagrid's form came into sight. Hagrid looked huge compared to the cots he was passing and he avoided looking at us. As he took a seat on the tiny stool that was next to us, the wood groaned under his weight. I smiled at Hagrid, but when he took one glance at us, he burst into tears.

"It's- all- my- ruddy- fault!" Hagrid wailed, his hands covering his face, "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know an' I told him! Yeh both could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"

"Hagrid! It's ok!" I tried to sooth him, but I couldn't reach him without whimpering pain.

"See, look at yeh! If I hadn't told him, yeh wouldn' be like this!" He continued to blubber.

"Hagrid!" Harry cried, an astonished look on his face as he watched large tears roll into Hagrid's beard, "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out if you hadn't told him."

"Yeh could've died!" Hagrid resumed his sobbing, "An' don' say the name!"

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry suddenly shouted and I flinched. Hagrid jumped in his seat and immediately stopped crying in shock, "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads…"

Hagrid sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."

"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" I lightly laughed at the worry in Harry's voice and Hagrid gave a small laugh too.

"Nah, Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead- sorry, Emily, I couldn't get anything for you, but you have that necklace of yours, o' course- anyways, I got yeh this…" I grasped my locket as Hagrid handed Harry a book.

I looked at it closely. It looked new, with brown leather covering the cover. I watched as Harry slowly lifted the front and revealed wizard photos. It was filled with them and I immediately recognized Harry's mother from my dream. I looked at Harry's father, him almost a spitting image of Harry, except his eyes weren't green like Harry's. Harry's mother had those. They were dancing and laughing. Each picture had them smiling and I looked over at Harry to see a beaming smile on his face.

"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos… knew yeh didn't have any… d'yeh like it?"

I watched as Harry just glanced up at Hagrid, speechless. Hagrid nodded and then left us. To give Harry some alone time with the pictures, I touched his shoulder smiling and called for Madam Promfrey to move me back.

As soon as I was moved into my old bed area, the door blasted open. Between the two doors was a burly boy and brought a smile to my lips as he searched the room. His eyes landed on me.

"Emily!"

It was none other than Oliver Wood.

"Hey, Oliver." I croaked, my throat still sore.

"Oh, Emily! Are you ok? Do you need anything? Does anything hurt? Do you want me-" He rushed to say, but I put a hand up.

I giggled a little, "I'm fine Oliver. Just sore and tired." I yawned.

"I heard what happened." Oliver's voice wobbled, "I heard you were dead."

"Does it look like I'm dead?" I smiled at him, "I heard the feast is tonight…is there any way you could help me get to the common room?"

"Ya, sure, But it's only one o'clock, the feast doesn't start for five hours." Oliver's voice was puzzled.

"Exactly. I want to get some rest in my own bed before the feast." I explained and he nodded.

Oliver walked over to Madam Promfrey and they argued for a little until her shoulders slumped in defeat. Wood walked back over and smiled, "You're ok to go. But, just tell me if you hurt at all."

He then slipped his arms under me, my body cradled in his arms. I whimpered as it felt like a thousand needles were being pushed into my skulls and someone was pounded hammers all over my body.

"You alright, Emily?" Oliver asked, the concern back.

I gritted my teeth, "I'm fine."

He walked through the corridors and people stopped to look. Whispers spread but I could have cared less. My eye lids were drooping and I continued to yawn.

"Tired, sleepy head?" Oliver playfully taunted and I nodded.

I was surprised when Oliver was able to walk up the girls' dormitory stairs. I could just imagine the glitter in Dumbledore's eyes and smiled. I pointed over to my bed and he dropped me on to it, pulling the covers around my chin. I spotted the treats and presents from everyone were on the top of my trunk, no doubt the work of Professor Dumbledore.

"Good night, Emily." I heard Oliver say.

"Good night, Oliver." I mumbled and let sleep overtake me.

What seemed like minutes later, I could feel myself being shaken.

"Emily, wake up. You have to get ready for the feast." It was Hermione's voice and I opened my eye lids and gave her a lazy smile.

"Same old, same old hm, Hermione?" I asked.

"Ya, Emily. Same old." Her eyes were joyful as she looked down at me, "But you have a few minutes to get ready."

As I tried to push myself out of bed I groaned in pain, "Hermione? Could you help me get ready?"

"Oh! Yes, of course!" she rushed over to my side and I slung my arm over my shoulder, getting ready for the feast.

Minutes later we met up with Ron and were walking towards our table. I was putting most of my weight on Hermione and I could tell she was starting to have a hard time. I could hear the sudden silence and whispering started occurring.

"She's the Girl-Who-Lived" I heard someone whisper close to me.

"Just great," I muttered and looked over at Hermione,"Almost there," I murmured to her.

Finally, we reached the benches and awaited for the point ceremony to begin, she Great Hall filled. I looked around curiously though, to see Harry wasn't there.

"Where's Harry?" I asked, but as soon as I said it, he came strolling through the Great Hall doors, limping a little, but seemed to be managing just fine. The silence came again, just like when I came in and whispers became even louder, people standing up to see us.

Harry slid next to us and I looked around the Hall. Silver and green was plastered everywhere, which was the only thing keeping my spirits from being completely happy. Slytherin would still win. I guess I should be happy I wasn't expelled. This would be their seventh year and the Slytherin flag of a serpent was behind the High Table.

Just seconds later, Dumbledore took his spot at the table and stood up. The chattered soon ceased.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore called out merrily, "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before the next year starts…

"Now as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with two hundred and fifty-two points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy two."

The Slytherin table went crazy, stamping and cheery. I even could see Malfoy, slamming his goblet. I wanted to puke.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore congratulated, but continued, "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went deathly silent and I could see the smile's on the Slytherins' faces falter.

"Ahem, " Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…

"First- to Mr. Ronald Weasely…"

I looked over to see Ron was as red as a tomato that forgot to put on sun block.

"… for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many year, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Our table suddenly started roaring and I was pretty sure that the stars in the ceiling were going to be rattled so much, they would fall down. I could still hear Percy from the Prefects table yelling, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

Silence soon filled the hall again.

"Second- to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.

I watched as Hermione dove her head into arms, probably crying in joy. Every single Gryffindor was jumping up and down; we just earned another hundred points back.

"Third…to Miss Emily Blarsh…" The room went silent, "… for her Potions knowledge and stubbornness. Sixty points."

The place went mad again. People were throwing their hats up, knowing we weren't that far away from the Sytherins, but it was Harry's that really made the tension in the room fill up.

"Fourth- to Mr. Harry Potter…" There wasn't even a sneeze that echoed through the room, "…for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor hour sixty points."

This time, I thought the castle walls were going to break. A few people added the points up and screamed then into the air, "Tied with Slytherin! Four hundred and Seventy two!"

Dumbledore raised his hand and the cheering died down, "There's all kind of courage," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

It must have seemed like a war was going on in the Great Hall because the cheering that erupted from our table was so loud, it could have been mistaken for a bomb. I jumped up with Hermione, Ron, and Harry, cheering as I watched Neville get smothered with people, his face pale in shock. Neville was always the one that teachers took points away from and this was just phenomenal. I grinned as I glanced over at Malfoy. He had a pout on his face, fully frozen in place and astonished.

"Which means," Dumbledore shouted over the cheering, because even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating Slytherin's loss, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands together and suddenly the green and silver disappeared, the serpent nowhere to be found. Scarlet and gold took its place and a lion roared on the flag. I saw Snape shake Professor McGonagall's hand, her face beaming, but his face had a plastered, disturbing smile on it. As I caught his eye, I knew he still hated me, but I guess that would never change. In fact, it was a refreshing constant that I could always count on.

I couldn't remember an anymore perfect evening, despite my aching body. This was better than getting Ron, Harry, and Hermione as friends, seeing as they were here with me. It was better than knocking out a troll. It was better than Harry's defeat against Slytherin in Quidditch. That night, I feel asleep happily, no nightmares plaguing my sleeping mind.


	14. Chapter 13: Good Byes and Explaining

Little Black Sheep

Chapter Thirteen: Good Byes and Explaining

By Liz S.

It seemed like everything was completed. The Sorcerer's Stone was out of Voldemort's non-existent hands. The mystery to why Snape hated us was solved, somewhat. Gryffindor won the house cup. Classes were over. But, throughout the week I noticed some things were still unfinished. I had to still talk with my mom, which I was not looking forward to. I had to leave Harry, Hermione, and Ron, another downside. Through all the events that have been happening lately, I totally forgot one crucial part of this school year, exam results.

"Exam results? Today! I wonder what I got. What if I failed?" Hermione worried as the envelopes were being handed out.

"Hermione, you probably did fine! Like you always do. With your studying, there's no way you could have gotten even an A- on anything." I patted her shoulder, giggling at her fretfulness.

"How do you know, Emily?" She turned to me, her voice higher than usual.

"Relax, Hermione. It's just like you to get all riled up on this. You did great and everyone bloody knows it." Ron reassured her, although it was in a weary tone.

Although I knew that Hermione probably got the highest test scores in Hogwarts History, I had no clue what were mine. Sure, the questions were easy to answer, but what if I just studied the wrong stuff? What if I got everything wrong? My forgetfulness potion was a little strange after I made it, what if Snape flunked me? Did Professor McGonagall like hearts on snuffboxes? Now that I think about it, maybe it was a little fury… I gnawed at my bottom lip, scenarios rushing through my mind. If I didn't pass, I would have to go back…

A sudden hand on my shoulder made me flinch and I turned to see Harry's apprehensive smile.

"It's going to be ok, Emily." He tried to use a level voice, but I could hear the anxiety in his tone.

I gave a small grin in return and remembered. We were all nervous here, I wasn't alone, "Thanks, Harry."

"No problem."

After all the papers were passed out, I took in a deep breath and looked at the others, "You ready?"

They were all clutching the yellowish envelopes, staring at them apprehensively. Despite that, they all looked up at me and said, "Ya."

I closed my eyes, too afraid to see the official papers and the ripping sound of opening it rang through my ears. My stomach was filled with butterflies, from dread and curiosity. I started to jump a little in place, but my eyes remained closed as I pulled the sheets out.

"Erg! You guys look at it first and tell me if I did ok!" I tossed the papers in their general direction and I could hear gasps.

"Emily…" Ron trailed off and I knew I was done for.

"Is it really that bad? Oh my gosh! I failed! I'm not coming back! No!" I started to hyperventilate, when Hermione interrupted my freaking out session.

"No, Emily. You actually did…really good." Her voice was slightly awed and my eyes shot open.

"What?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Look at her Potion's grade!" Ron pointed to part of the paper.

They were all huddled around it, their eyes scanning the parchment, their eyes shining.

"Oh, I have to see it now!" I squealed and snatched the paper.

My eyes ran over it and I gasped.

The Wizardry grading system was much like the Muggle system. As I looked at the percentages next to my classes, I hoped I was right.

Astronomy: 90%

Herbology: 91%

History of Magic: 88%

Transfiguration: 105%

Defense Against the Dark Arts: 103%

Flying Lessons: 89%

Charms: 100%

Potions: 130%

I gaped at the numbers. I passed, most with flying colors. I don't know how I could have gotten that grade in Potions. No way. I had to be dreaming. All that studying really had paid off. I looked up to see the others were looking at their own grades. I glanced over at Hermione's.

Astronomy: 105%

Herbology: 109%

History of Magic: 115%

Transfiguration: 113%

Defense Against the Dark Arts: 105%

Flying Lessons: 98%

Charms: 112%

Potions: 110%

"Oh. My. God." I breathed, "Hermione! You did amazing! Those have to be the highest grades ever!"

She noticed I was reading over her shoulder and blushed, "But you got 130% on your Potions exam! How did you do it, Emily?"

I put two and two together. I got a score higher than Hermione. Hermione Granger. The biggest know-it-all in Hogwarts and I scored higher than her.

I stared at her, fumbling for words, "I-I, wow, I don't know. I didn't think that… wow."

"You have to let me borrow your notes! I have to know what I missed!" Hermione was very eager and I could her a little envy in her voice. Academics were her territory.

"Sure," I grinned at her and pushed the thought of her jealousy away. No biggie.

I walked over to Ron's grades and started to read.

Astronomy: 90%

Herbology: 85%

History of Magic: 81%

Transfiguration: 83%

Defense against the Dark Arts: 89%

Flying Lessons: 97%

Charms: 86%

Potions: 99%

"Ron! You did great! You passed! We're going to second year!" I jumped up and down and he smiled at me.

"Ya, we are! I can't believe I got that grade in potions!" He then started to whisper, "Even though Hermione is a pain in the arse, she does help."

"I heard that!" Hermione's indignant voice came from behind me and I laughed.

I walked over Harry, beaming.

"Watcha get?" I asked and Harry looked up from his paper.

His emerald eyes were shining and his smile was so wide I couldn't believe his face could hold it, "I made it! I'm coming back!"

"That's wonderful, Harry!" I squealed and he passed his paper to me and I scanned over it.

Astronomy: 95%

Herbology: 90%

History of Magic: 89%

Transfiguration: 90%

Defense against the Dark Arts: 100%

Flying Lessons: 98%

Charms: 93%

Potions: 97%

"Hey, all of you beat me in Flying Lessons! Am I really that bad at flying?" I asked, looking up to the ceiling.

"No one's as terrible as Hermione," Ron murmured and we all broke in laughter at enraged face.

"For your information, Ronald, I got a higher score than all of you on Flying Lessons." Hermione huffed, holding out her paper.

"No way!" Ron gasped as he snatched it.

"Actually, Hermione, you and I have the same grade." Harry told her as he looked over her grades.

"The same grade as Harry? No way! He's the youngest Seeker in a century! How did you do it Hermione?" Ron's voice was filled with disbelief.

"No offense, Hermione. But you aren't really the best flyer," I feebly added and she glared at Ron.

"Well, not all of that class is physical. You have to know a lot about flying too." Her lips were pursed.

"But, that exam was mostly flying! You're a terrible flyer!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, those results obviously show that I'm not." Hermione smirked and I saw as Neville started rushing towards us.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Emily! I passed!" Neville shouted, as happy as can be.

I looked over his sheet to see his Potion's grade was atrocious, but his outstanding Herbology grade made up for it.

"Congratz Neville!" I smiled at him. What a sweet boy.

"Good job," Harry patted his back and Ron and Hermione did the same.

"Did Draco and his goons pass as well?" I asked and Neville's smile turned into a grimace.

"Ya," he answered and I groaned.

"No…" Harry complained next to me.

"That's impossible." Hermione commented and Ron just sighed.

"You can't have everything in life." Ron told us and we nodded.

We left the Great Hall and ran outside to play some Quidditch with Seamus, Dean, Wood, and a few other Gryffindors. The day went by fast, along with the others following it.

Soon, the end was coming. I watched out dormitory empty out, Pavarti's scarf that always hung off the pole of her bed, now absent, Lavender's hair accessories vanished from our bathroom counter, and Hermione's numerous large books were stowed away. It made me sad, watching everything disappear into trunks and luggage. It seemed like I finally had a family here, despite the fact my mom was at home.

The night before we had to leave, I tip toed the dormitory stairs one last time. I savored the moment, knowing I wouldn't have a chance to do this again 'till next September. I leaned into the banister, the smooth wood grains running under my fingers. The red carpet was still soft, despite how many people have trampled it over the year. As I reached the bottom I stopped and took in a deep breath as I looked around the room. The walls were a scarlet, dark and mysterious where the moonlight hit it, lively and animated where the fire's glow reached it. The chairs in front of the fire casted long, sinister shadows behind them, but the seats glowed with the fire's warmth. Everything about this room was opposite, which was probably attracted me to it. It could be a gloomy place when I felt sad, or it could be friendly when I wanted to think.

I stepped across the floor, feeling the carpet fibers squish through my toes. I took this time to remember what happened here. My memories where like ghosts in my mind's eye as I played them out like a movie in front of me. My first night replayed in front of me, I could just imagine what my face looked like when I scrambled through the whole and into the room. I remember feeling homesick, missing my mother. I could see Hermione and I tip toeing down the stairs, a frighten look on my face as I saw the common room in a spooky gloom. She dragged me over to the painting door, wanting to stop Ron and Harry from going to Draco's duel thing. I envisioned myself waiting for Harry to go to his first practice. All the times we did our homework. Preparing for getting the sorcerer's stone. There were already so many things that have happened here, I would hate to see it all go away.

I gave a sorrow filled grin as I nestled myself in my seat, looking into the flames like all the times before. The velvet covering the chair somehow felt softer, as if saying goodbye. The fire flickered more wildly, waving me goodbye. I sighed, content in my place. I would miss the feeling, knowing when I got home, my mom would have to explain everything to me. I flinched when a voice suddenly echoed right behind me.

"Emily."

The voice. The one that had been popping up all year. I span around, only to see nothing.

"You! Who are you?" I exclaimed, looking around.

His voice filled my ears, it was vaguely familiar, but I knew I never heard it from someone else before, " I've already told you, Emily, I can't say."

"Why not?" I stood up, searching the room.

"It would change everything." He explained and I huffed and gave up.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"To see you." And I was stunned.

"Why would you want to see me?" I asked, incredulous.

"Because… well, I can't answer that either." He muttered.

"What can you tell me?" I called out into the empty room.

"That I'm so sorry. No matter what I said, no matter what I did, please forgive me." He whispered and I could tell he was close.

I watched as a something metal tinkled as it hit the ground.

"Remember this moment, Emily Black. I miss you." Then, as if I had a sixth sense, I could feel he was gone. I gaped, how did he know my real name?

I scampered over to the round object and only when I got closer I could see it was a ring. When I picked it up and brought it over to the fire I could see it was shining. The band was golden, the flames' light reflecting off of it. In the center was a green emerald with golden roses surrounding it. It was such a familiar ring. When I slipped it on to my pointer finger, I finally realized where I knew it from. It was my mother's wedding ring.

Bizarre as it was, I smiled. I would remember this moment forever.

The next morning, I gathered all my things and accompanied Hermione as we walked to the Great Hall, for our last breakfast. He eyes were somewhat red, and I could tell she had been crying, but there was a smile on her face as we spotted Ron and Harry already at our usual spot.

"Oh, I can't believe this is our last morning here!" I exclaimed as I sat down, scooping some oatmeal into a bowl.

"I'm going to miss all of you," Hermione added and I heard her voice crack.

"Come on, guys. We're going to see each other this summer. It's going to be the best one yet." Ron reassured us, beaming as he took a bite of bacon.

"I have the Dursely's to go back to." Harry muttered, staring sadly into his bowl.

"Harry, it'll be fine. Now that they know you're a wizard…" I trailed off and he got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Now that they know I'm a wizard, they'll back off." Harry finished, beaming.

Suddenly, owls came flying in and scattered small slips all over the tables.

"I always hope they'll forget to give us these," Fred Weasely and his twin popped up out of nowhere.

"Give us what?" I asked as I picked up a slip and read it.

There will be no spell casting or any use of magic during your summer holiday. There will be consequences if you decide to ignore this request. Thank you.

Head Master Albus Dumbledore

I groaned, "No magic?"

"Yep, such a pain, right?" George added, staring playfully at the note, "But, I don't think we'll be listening to it."

"George! Fred! It says 'there will be consequences if you decide to ignore this request.' You're going to get in trouble!" Hermione exclaimed and they just smiled, shaking their heads.

"Sure, sure, they just say that so you won't do it. They can't possibly keep track of all of us." Fred explained, grinning.

"Well, the train will be loading a few moments. See you on the train, Ronniekins." George rubbed Ron's head and the twins vanished.

"Erg, I'm going to kill them…" Ron muttered to himself, flattening his hair back down.

Suddenly, the room started clearing out, "Come on, guys! We need to get going!" I exclaimed and grabbed Hermione's hand, my luggage in the other.

We ran off to the front of the castle, Hagrid meeting us there.

"Come on! Four to a boat!" Hagrid called and I smiled as I walked pass, getting into a boat with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

Hagrid led us across and soon enough we were finally boarding the Hogwarts Express on our way home. It was all a blur to me now, we talked about Quidditch, our exams, about Snape. We stayed away from topics about the Stone and Voldemort, trying to keep it light during our last time seeing each other. We laughed all the way back to King's Cross Station, full of Pumpkin Pasties, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, and Chocolate Frogs. We switched out of Hogwart's robes sadly and slipped on Muggle clothing and got ready to leave.

Everyone was in a huge crowd as we pushed and shoved to get out, our luggage tripping people. After a very long time, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I reached the front and made it onto the platform. There was this old ticket guard who was conducting us out, two's and three's at a time, to keep the Muggles oblivious that children were walking through a train station barrier. I made it through with Hermione and Harry and Ron were waiting for us.

"You must come and stay this summer," Ron was saying as he spotted us, "all of you- I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," Harry looked relieved, "I'll need something to look forward to."

"You're not the only one." I smiled at Ron.

People all around us were calling out, "Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

I looked over at Harry, to see he was slightly blushing and I nudged his with my elbow.

"Still famous," Ron commented, playfully teasing him.

"Not where I'm going, I promise." Harry reassured him and suddenly, the Weasely's appeared.

"There he is, Mom, there he is, look!" Ron's smaller sister was pointing at Harry, grinning. By what Ron has told me, she had a huge crush on him, like a celebrity crush, "Harry Potter! Look, Mom! I can see-" She was cut off by her mom's stern tone.

"Be quiet, Ginny, it's rude to point."

As we got closer, Mrs. Weasely smiled at us, "Busy year?"

"Very," Harry answered, "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasely."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear." Mrs. Weasely replied, her voice motherly.

Suddenly, a very unwelcoming tone rang through the air behind me, "Ready, are you?"

I turned around to see a very short, wide, red faced man. He glared at Harry, his eyes flickering over to the owl every so often. I looked behind them to see a boy that looked like the glaring man and a tall and stick thin woman slightly trembling, her eyes wide as she stared at Harry. I assumed immediately this was his uncle, aunt, and cousin. Oh boy.

"You must be Harry's family!" Mrs. Weasely exclaimed, happily.

"In a manner of speaking," The uncle's voice was resentful and he turned back to Harry, "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." And he wobbled off.

Once he was out of ear shot I looked over at Harry, "Can't you stay with me instead of them? We have enough room where I live." I pleaded, glaring at the uncle's retreating form.

"Sorry, I can't. But, I'll see you guys over the summer." Harry smiled at my offer ad then looked over his shoulder, "Better get going then."

"Hope you have-er- a good holiday," Hermione said, staring after Harry's uncle.

"Oh, I will," Harry reassured us, a sly grin on his lips and I glanced over him, shocked, "_They _don't know we're nto allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…"

I giggled and as he started walking away, I ran up and hugged him, "You'll have to tell me all about it, ok?"

"I will." He stiffly hugged me back and ran off.

I hugged Ron good bye and his family left. Only Hermione was left.

"Hermione!" I heard a high female voice call.

"Mom!" Hermione shouted and waved.

Suddenly, I saw to normal looking people walk up, fascination evident in their faces, "Who is this?" The father asked.

"Oh, mom and dad, this Emily. Emily, these are my parents, the dentist." Hermione pointed back and forth and I smiled, holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger." I shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Emily." Her mother replied and her dad looked at his watch.

"We better get going. I have an appointment for a root canal at two. It was wonderful to meet you, Emily. Come on, Hermione." Her dad said and they turned.

"Bye Emily, see you over the summer." She waved and I hugged her.

"Good bye, Hermione. I'll miss you." I whispered.

"I'll miss you too," and then she left, mixing in the sea of people.

I sighed as I sat on a bench, waiting for my mother to arrive. Suddenly, a familiar female voice rang through the air.

"Emily! Emily!" It was my mother and I stood up, looking for her familiar brown hair.

"Over here mom!" I called.

"Oh, Emily! There you are! Let's get to the floor station." She started ushering me through the crowd and a thought popped into my mind, but I decided to voice it when we got home.

As I was enveloped in the green flames and was back in to my familiar living room I sighed.

"Emily, you have to tell me everything!" My mother squealed.

"Mom, I-" I tried to say, but she kept talking.

"I mean, I haven't been to Hogwarts in years! Has it changed since then?" She rambled on.

"Mom, I have to-" I started again, but was cut off.

"I wonder if any of my old teachers are still there, is-" I finally cut her off.

"MOM!" I shouted and she shut up, blinking at me.

"What?" She asked.

"We have to talk about what happened that night." I said and she slumped.

"Ok… but I'm not saying why your father isn't here. You're not old enough." She said, plopping onto our familiar couch.

"But mom I-" I tried to say, but she put her hand up.

"Emily Aniella Black!" She shouted, "That is not up for debate. Now, if you want your questions answered, please sit down." She pointed to the chair across from her and I sat.

"Now, what do you want to know?" She asked softly.

"Why did you keep this from me?" I asked, looking at the carpet.

"Emily, your father and I…" she started to explain and I got lost in the information she gave.

My life was never really going to be the same, but I couldn't decide whether that was good or bad. I guess I had to live it out to find out.

~(Author's Note)~

I'm sorry for the wait, but my computer has been screwing up lately. I hope you like this chapter, although it is short. I plan to start the second book soon. There's so many things I still need to reveal :P Remember, don't forget the little things. Thank you for reading! Special thanks to Courtz95, my first reader and Trh1 for being my personal adviser. Yes, I will be responding to your messages after this XD. Thank you again!

-Liz


End file.
